Why be an angel when i can play god?
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: Charlie sends the angels a new recruit, but it isn't long before she wants to be an angel, and we all know there can only be 3 angels.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is a sequel to 'In the Arms of an Angel', it takes place roughly 3 months after the last fic. I'm hoping that these chapters will be longer this time, but it may be a while between updates because I'm writing is as it comes to me. Hope y'all enjoy **____** Carla xxx**_

"Lani!" Kris shouted from her current position in the kitchen. It was only 7:30 in the morning, but Kris had been woken by Charlie half an hour earlier asking her to be in the office by 9:00.

"Lani get up, we've got to be at the office by 9" Kris shouted once again. She was one of those rare people who rarely ran out of patience, in fact, when she did her friends and family learned to steer well clear of her, today was no exception. She woke Lani up about 15 minutes ago, but she had yet to get out of bed. Kris knocked on her door before gently opening it to peer in. Lani was stood in front of her mirror staring intently at her reflection. She was at this stage 3 months pregnant, she had somewhat of a large baby bump for this early in her pregnancy, and she was now having to wear maternity clothes. As she stood staring at herself, her mom came behind her and wrapped her arms round her waist.

"You look beautiful honey" Kris told her, as if sensing what she was worried about.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm fat!" Lani stated, she bowed her head and sobbed gently. Kris turned her around and gently cupped her cheek, drawing Lani's eyes to her own.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a whole other person growing inside of you, your stomach is bound to get bigger, but it doesn't mean that you're fat. I think you're adorable, as do Jill and the others" Lani nodded before walking past her mom to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of juice before sitting at the table watching Kris rush around trying to tidy the place up a bit. A task which was totally pointless, between herself, Lani and Jill, they weren't renowned for their tidiness, something which Kris had yet to realise. Once they had both finished what they were doing they both got in Kris' car and began their journey to the office. Throughout the whole journey Kris and Lani said nothing to each other. Lani sat looking out of the window, a sad expression on her face. Today was January 30th, to everyone else today was just a normal day, but not to Lani, today was her 19th birthday, and to her, it appeared as if everyone had forgotten. Kris looked over at her daughter before pulling up to park outside the office.

"Jill is waiting inside for us, I'm not sure if the others are here yet honey so Jill is going to have to keep you occupied for the time being" Lani nodded in response and got out of the car. Kris followed her, holding her hand before they entered the office together.

"SURPRISE!" came a chorus of voices as soon as the office door had opened. Inside the room Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, Tiffany, Bosley and Charlie on the speakerphone had been patiently awaiting her arrival. They knew it was Leilani's birthday, and this was her surprise. She smiled her trademark Munroe smile before hugging her mom and proceeding to hug everyone else in the room. In the centre of the room lay a massive birthday cake, 19 candles were spread out evenly, and a picture of herself as a newborn baby was in the middle. She smiled once again before looking at her mom.

"I thought you'd forgotten, that's why I didn't talk to you in the car" Lani said looking guilty.

"Don't be silly honey, I'd never forget your birthday, you're my baby girl" Kris told her smiling. Lani made her way towards a pile of presents which were on Charlie's desk. She opened them starting with the biggest first before opening a beautiful necklace which said 'daughter' on it, obviously from Kris, and a butterfly bracelet from Jill. Charlie's present was both the smallest and the biggest at the same time. She opened the present from Charlie to reveal a set of keys. She looked at them questioningly before the metaphorical light went off in her head.

"You bought me a car?" Lani asked the speakerphone.

"Yes I did, your mom told me that you had passed your test, and I thought you deserved it Angel"

"Thank you so much Charlie" Lani smiled.

"You're welcome, it's outside waiting for you" Charlie told her "Sorry to break things up angels, but you know what today is don't you?" He half told them, half asked them. The angels, including Sabrina and Jill nodded in return.

"Medical records day" They all exclaimed. In simple terms, medical records day was an annual event in which the angels looked to see if there were any discrepancies in their medical records. Bosley handed the medical files out, starting with Tiff before moving to Kelly, Sabrina, Jill and finally Kris.

"Holy cow Kris, I didn't realise your medical file was that big" Jill told her sister looking at the approximately 115 page deep medical file. Everyone else's was no bigger than 20 sheets. Kris smiled at them, they all knew she was accident prone, they'd witnessed it first hand on many occasions, including 2 nights ago. Kris had fallen down the steps leading to the beach outside her home. She had a broken wrist which had been set in plaster and a nice bruise above her right eye.

"What can I say, there are some lovely doctors at the hospital. The only time I get to see them is when I'm injured" Kris chuckled at her own joke, causing everyone else in the room to laugh at her instead of with her.

"Tell them about the really cute doctor mom" Lani told her. Kris nodded at her before turning towards her friends.

"There was this one doctor, I've seen him a couple of times, you all actually know who he is. Anyways, he asked me on a date tomorrow night" The girls squealed with delight.

"What does he look like, who is he?" Jill asked her.

"It's Dr. Marshall, Lani's doctor. He was the one who gave me my cast the other day. We got talking and he is a really interesting person, he asked me if I'd like to go to dinner some time and obviously I said yes" Kris told them smiling. Everyone smiled back at her. After all that has happened over the past few months, it was about time something good happened.

"Oh mom, don't forget I've got a hospital appointment in a few days" Leilani reminded her, Kris nodded at her.

" She doesn't want to find out the sex of her baby" Kris told everyone.

"What, why?" Kelly asked her.

"I want it to be a surprise, but I have told mom and aunt Jill that if they want to know then they can, but I want to wait to find out"

" How far gone are you now Lani?" Sabrina asked her. She had missed out on the whole ordeal, and only really came in for Leilani's birthday.

"Erm, 14 weeks, it's a little early to be finding out, but I asked them last time if it was possible to find out this early and they said it was, it's a little early, but it's normally accurate even this early in the pregnancy" Lani told her.

"Are we going to cut the cake or what?" Jill asked. Typical of Jill to be thinking about food. Lani cut the cake before offering everyone a slice. They ate in silence before Sabrina broke it with some disappointing news.

"Sorry to eat and run guys, but I really have to get back, the boys are waiting for me, I only came to wish you a happy birthday Lani" She told them. Disappointed, they simply nodded at her, that is everyone except for Jill who was currently eating her 3rd slice of cake. Sabrina hugged everyone before turning away and walking out. Kris and Leilani stared at Jill.

"How can you eat so much and still be that thin?" Kris asked her.

"The same way you do little sister" Jill replied. Kris blushed somewhat before turning to the speaker box.

"Was there anything else you wanted Charlie?"

"Actually angel, there was. Let her in Bosley" Charlie said. Bosley got up from his seat behind the desk to open the door. In walked a woman. She was quite tall, she had light brown hair, a darker complexion than the other girls, and gorgeous green eyes." Girls, this is Alexia Pearce, I need you to train her because, god forbid something should happen to one of you, she will act as your replacement, and if, or when one of you decides to leave then Alexia will take your place. Technically Jill is still and angel, and Leilani, although you are pregnant, I'd like you to be an angel too, but Alexia is, although I wouldn't necessarily call it this, a last resort. If either one of my 3 main angels is out of commission then there is always someone to fill her place. Is that ok with you girls?" Charlie asked them. The angels showed their approval by introducing themselves to Alexia. It seemed to all of the innocent parties that everything was going well. But we all know that for the angels, nothing ever goes according to plan, and soon enough, things would start falling apart, and the least expected person would be at the helm of all of the chaotic events that were soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, only 1 review **____**. Thanks Kris, this chapter is for you **____** Hope you enjoy. Carla xxx**_

The girls left the office around 4 in the afternoon, unbeknownst to Leilani, Kris and Jill had reserved a table at her favourite restaurant and were taking her there as one of her birthday presents. Upon entering and sitting at their designated table, the girls began talking.

"So Lani, have you thought about names yet?" Jill asked her, the topic of names hadn't come up yet, and Jill was eager to hear what names Leilani had thought of.

"I already know what I'm going to call the kid, but you're all going to have to wait to find out" Lani replied smiling innocently at her surprised mother and auntie. Before Kris had time to voice her surprise, their waiter approached the table.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked them. He wore one of those fake smiles which was so blatantly obvious, and appeared to be extremely painful at the same time. ( If you've ever seen toy story 2 before, you'll know what I mean ).

"Erm, yeah I'm in the mood for pasta carbonara please" Jill told him " And a glass of red wine too if you don't mind". The waiter nodded and wrote her order down. He looked at Kris.

"I'll have the same please" She told him smiling. He nodded to her, writing down her order too before looking at Leilani.

"we're in the mood for chicken" Leilani said rubbing her belly. The waiter nodded and took her order before walking away. She looked to her right, noticing that both her mom and auntie were looking at her. " What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing" they both said harmoniously. Leilani was one of those people who pregnancy really suited. She looked fantastic, her face hadn't really changed much, which was surprising because she was craving anything sweet, she hadn't really been hormonal, and maternity clothes really suited her. She didn't really mind what people were saying about her, they didn't know anything about her, they didn't know how she got pregnant, their preconceptions didn't phase her, her family and friends really supported her, and that was most important. The waiter returned with their food and drinks a few minutes later, and the 3 ladies ate in silence. Once they had finished their meal, Kris charged it to the angels' expense account and the Munroes left, finally feeling full for once in their lives.

The drive home was relatively quick, the restaurant was only about 10 minutes away, which gave the girls time to discuss the new angel.

"What do you guys think of Alexia?" Kris asked them.

"I think she's ok, I mean we don't really know her enough to be able to say anything else about her. I didn't get any bad vibes off her, I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things progress" Jill said.

"Charlie wouldn't hire someone without running an extensive background check on them first mom, and his reasons for hiring her are good. If either one of you got hurt, Alexia would be there to fill in your space until you were well enough to go back, it makes perfect sense" Leilani reasoned.

" I just wanted to know what you guys thought of her. I didn't get any vibes off her, but I didn't really speak to her though. She seemed nice enough from the brief conversation that we had, hopefully we'll get to know her more as we train her. Leilani honey, what time is your appointment on Thursday?" Kris asked her, not taking her eyes off the road once.

"11:30 I think with Dr. Rohm. She's a real nice lady. Are you coming with us Jill, you and mom can find out the sex of the baby"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that. When we get home I'll have to tell you about your mom and her pregnancy" Jill told her. Upon saying this, Kris pulled up outside their home. They all got out of the car before Jill took the house keys off Kris and walked ahead to open the door for the two younger Munroes. They both smiled as they passed her to go into the house. Kris immediately went to the bathroom and Leilani and Jill sat on the sofa.

" Your mom got pregnant at a very young age. Our mom was really ill so Kris didn't tell her that she was going to be a grandmother. Instead, she told me 2 days before I was supposed to return to the police academy. I felt guilty for having to leave her alone to look after our mom and look after herself too at the same time, but she had gotten herself into a special school, and had even got herself a job at the local store. I came back when she was 4 months pregnant, and she asked me if I could go with her to her appointment so she could find out the sex of her baby. I remember holding her hand as the doctor told her she was going to have a little girl. We both cried, you see, your mom had always wanted a little girl, she had already decided what you were going to be called. She named you after your great grandmother. Bet you didn't know you had Hawaiian relatives did you?. Anyway, our mom died when your mom was 6 months pregnant. She went into shock, she was admitted to the hospital for 2 weeks, the doctors thought that she'd lost the baby, but she hadn't, obviously. I came back for the funeral, but I had to leave straight away. I remember being with Kelly and Sabrina when she called me. She sounded so panicked, her water had broke and she was going to the hospital. I told the others and we rushed to the hospital just in time to see your mom give birth, and well, you know the rest" Jill told Lani. Kris had returned half way through the story and was now stood behind the other Munroes.

"Yeah, that was the happiest day of my life. I'll never forget hearing you cry for the first time, seeing your beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, I couldn't believe that you were mine" Kris said kissing Lani on her head.

"Eew, you guys are so emotional, are you sure you're not pregnant?" Leilani said, half serious, half joking. Jill and Kris just laughed.

"You're my baby girl, of course I'm going to remember things like that, and Jill is going to remember it because one of your middle names is Jill after her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to go through with it. Your auntie here is my saviour" Kris told Leilani. Jill smiled at Kris, fresh tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I know I don't say it nearly enough as I should but I really love you guys. I honestly don't know who I'd be today if it wasn't for you. So mom, aunt Jill, thank you"

"Now who's pregnant" Jill said before even thinking about it. Kris and Lani laughed at her. It took Jill a whole 30 seconds to realise what she had just said before joining in with the laughter.

"Oh Jill, you do worry me some times" Kris told her, which earned her a slap from her older sister.

" So, how do you feel about being made an Angel then Leilani?" Jill asked her.

" I don't really know yet, I guess it's a good thing, I mean I've seen you guys work and I think you're amazing, you work so well together, I don't really feel like I'd do your work any justice" Lani told them truthfully.

"Don't be silly" Kris told her " You've practically been an angel since the first time I carried you through those doors, Charlie has only just made it official. I remember when you first heard Charlie's voice. You looked around the whole room before saying ' Mommy, is that god?', ever since then you have had us all wrapped round your little finger" Lani smiled to herself remembering the event that Kris had just told them.

" Yeah, I remember that, that was funny. I was a bit surprised when I found out where his voice was actually coming from, but I love going to the office with you guys, and Kelly and Tiffany are so nice, I couldn't imagine any other angels" Lani told them. They nodded before Kris moved round in front of them.

" Honey, I know it's only small, but I brought you another present" Kris told her before giving her a little box. Lani opened it, it was a silver ring with an inscription.

The inscription read : _ To my angel, I couldn't imagine my life without you, you complete me, lots of love from Mom xxx._

"Oh my days mom, it's beautiful" Leilani said jumping up and hugging Kris. Kris returned the hug before getting a DVD and putting it into the player and sitting down next to her girls. " This day has been the best birthday ever. Thank you so much" Jill and Kris responded with a smile before 3 very content Munroes sat watching a DVD, Leilani sat between the older 2 Munroes playing with the ring which her mother had just given her. Little did they know that things were about to take a drastic turn for the worse, and they were all going to be at the centre of it all. For once in their lives, the Munroes were unaware that their lives were in danger, and for once they had no idea who was behind it, or going to be behind it as the case may be. To them, at the moment, life couldn't be better, Lani was happy, they were going to find out the sex of her baby and Kris had a date with a doctor, which in the Munroes case, knowing how accident prone they were, was a really good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, I probably won't be able to update until either tomorrow or the day after so I'm gonna make this one good. Enjoy and don't forget to review **___

Kris was the first to wake in the morning. All three Munroes had fallen asleep during the second movie, and it was now 7:00 in the morning. Kris sighed to herself, she was never very good at having a lie-in, something which Leilani and Jill were accustomed to. She stretched before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. She didn't expect either Lani or Jill to wake up yet so she turned the shower on intending to have a long shower before making breakfast for everyone. Her plans were, however, halted by her pregnant daughter, who had just emerged from her slumber to throw up in the toilet. She didn't really have morning sickness, but Kris knew from experience that Lani would be in the bathroom for a long time. Sighing once again, she made her way towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Over the past few months, coffee had become her best friend, she was sure that she'd developed somewhat of an addiction to it, but she didn't care, the sensation of the warm liquid sliding down her parched throat, and the subsequent caffeine buzz that followed was too good to give up. Adding milk and sugar to the addictive substance before her, she turned and sat down at the table. She took her first sip, sighing contentedly as the hot dark brown liquid slid down her throat, getting rid of the dryness that occurred with sleeping with your mouth open. She laughed at the thought before seeing her pregnant daughter drag herself from the bathroom to her bedroom, not quite awake, but not totally asleep either. Kris smiled to herself, life was good for her at the moment. She hastily finished her coffee and rushed into the bathroom before she was interrupted again. Luckily for her, she was allowed to have a shower without any more interruptions. When she finally emerged from the bathroom 45 minutes later, her sister was lying on the sofa still fast asleep, and Lani was still asleep in her bedroom. There was still another hour before they had to be at the office, so she started to make breakfast. She knew that Jill would be hungry (when isn't she ever?), and she was certainly a bit hungry herself, and she was sure Lani was so she made a full English breakfast for all of them. The smell of Bacon saved her a job in waking her sister and daughter up. They both let their noses lead them to the table and sat half awake waiting for the food to come. Kris served them their breakfast laughing slightly at the sight of Jill and Lani looking almost zombie like at the table. They all ate in silence, Jill and Lani finishing first before arguing who was going into the bathroom first. Kris sat there watching her daughter and sister bicker, she got up, cleared the table and washed the dishes before the decision was finally made. Lani made her way towards the bathroom as Jill sat down at the table sulking. Rustling her hair, Kris passed Jill a drink of coffee as she made her way to the sofa. Lani came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed as Jill made her way to the bathroom to have her shower. Once everyone was dressed they made their way to the office.

"Good morning Angels" Came Charlie's disembodied voice from the speakerphone.

"Good morning Charlie" Came 7 voices from within the office. Tiffany, Alexia, Jill, Leilani, Kris, Kelly and Bosley were all sat in various places around the office.

"We have a new case Angels, Alexia, Jill and Lani, I want you in on this one too. Bosley…" Charlie stated waiting for Bosley to hand the angels their assignment briefs. " Our client is Melinda Mason, her husband, Matthew Mason was kidnapped from their home two nights ago. is the head of a multi million dollar firm dealing in the international shipping of exotic cars. The firm has just received an order, supposedly from the Russian mafia. The cargo was taken from the docks and was threatened by the mafia to deliver, or else. Lani, I want you to work with the local police, see if there is any footage of the kidnapping and try to see if there is anyone within the firm who has a grudge against . Everyone else, I want you to keep an eye on the local Russian mobs. If you get the chance to interrogate one then by all means take it, but this is not an infiltration opportunity. I don't want anyone getting too close, if any criminal activity takes place then call Inspector Ramirez immediately. If you hear anything about then I trust you to deal with the matter accordingly"

"Ok Charlie" All of the angels said. Leilani smiled, this was her chance to show what she could do. She left the office first, finally getting a chance to drive her new car, a 1976 Ford Mustang Cobra II. The other angels headed in the other direction towards the suburbs, towards the Russian mob.

"Guys, I have to leave at 4 today, I have my date tonight" Kris told them. They all nodded at her understandingly. They just wanted to get a feel for the area today before they actually started watching the mobs tomorrow. They drove around the area a few times finding with ease where the mobs were before heading back towards the office. The car phone rang and Kelly, who was sat in the passenger seat picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

Kell, it's Lani. I have some interesting information about this case

"Oh really?" Kelly asked.

I don't think it was the Russians who took Mr. Mason. I have watched the CCTV footage of outside his house, he went willingly into the car. There's no sound on the video, but I'm pretty sure I can make out a few names. Maybe you guys can go talk to his wife, ask her if she knows anyone called Dale or Scott. I'm going to see if the police can run their faces through the system, see if anything comes up. I'll call you guys if I find anything Leilani told her. She took to her new position as an Angel almost immediately.

"Sounds like a good idea Lani. If gives us any information we'll let you know too" Kelly told her. She was actually surprised with how fast Leilani took to the role as a new angel. Not a bad surprised, she just felt for a long time that Lani deserved to be offered the position that she had been given, she was surprised at how much being an angel actually suited the youngest Munroe. Kelly put the phone down before turning round to face the others. " Leilani has found something on the CCTV footage. isn't the hapless victim we have been led to believe. He went willingly into the car, and Lani managed to make out two names. She thinks we should go and pay the wife a visit, and I agree with her" Kelly told them. Jill from the driving seat nodded to Kelly before making her way towards the Masons house.

They pulled up outside, but before they had the chance to get out of the car, gunshots were heard from within the house, followed by a woman's scream, and then more gunshots. Kelly got out of the car letting Kris out. As Kris was the only one who had thought to carry a gun, she went in the house before everyone else. She searched the house, not finding any living person in there.

"Clear guys" She shouted. The gang entered and saw where the woman's scream came from. was in the living room, lying face up on the ground. She was riddled with bullet holes, there must have been at least 10. There was a massive puddle of blood surrounding her, even if she was still alive now, she wouldn't have been for much longer. With that much blood loss in the two minutes since the gunshots rang out, there was no way she would have survived. " I need to call Lani, can someone call it in?" Kris asked walking back out towards the car. She picked up the phone and dialled Lani's cell.

Hello? Lani's voice came from the other end.

"Lani, it's mom. has been killed, I hope you've found something"

You betcha. Dale and Scott are in the system. They've got form for grand theft auto, drug dealing, theft, assault and armed robbery. There is however a down side, they have no fixed address and they are currently wanted in connection with the murder of a Russian mob boss' daughter

" So there's our Russian connection" Kris told her. "We're just going to wait for the police to come before we make our way home for the day. We'll go to the office in the morning to find out what Charlie wants us to do next. Drive safely" Kris continued.

I always do Lani told her before hanging up.

Kris walked into the house filling the others in while waiting for the police. The police arrived a few minutes later, taking over the scene and asking the girls to leave. They made their way home for the night, intending to get a good rest before they tried to wrap their head around what exactly was going on.

At exactly 7 Kris emerged from her bedroom dressed in a gorgeous black dress. In her left hand she held a Black purse and wore black and gold shoes to go with the gold headband that was controlling her blonde curls. Leilani and Jill both gasped at how beautiful she looked. Kris blushed slightly before a knock at the door drew her whole attention. She opened the door, greeting before turning and waving to her family. walked her to his car before opening the passenger door for her, and closing it behind her. He got in, before he started the car he turned to Kris.

"Might I say you look absolutely stunning" At this complement Kris smiled, blushing completely.

"Why thank you, erm…" it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't actually know his first name.

"Peter" He said smiling at her understandably.

"Thank you Peter" She told him. He smiled at her before starting the car and driving off.

"I know this amazing restaurant on the pier, I hope you don't mind but I have already made reservations" He told Kris.

" Of course I don't mind, it sounds fantastic" She told him.

They drove for 30 minutes before pulling up outside the restaurant . Stepping out Kris stood for a few moments taking in the sight. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside.

" , your table is ready for you. It's your usual table" The waiter at the registration desk told them. Peter led Kris to the table, pulling her seat out for her before sitting down himself.

"So, Kris, tell me a bit about yourself" He asked her.

"Erm, I'm 34 years old, I have a 19 year old called Leilani. I'm actually a private detective working for a man called Charles Townsend" She started.

"Wow, I didn't realise you were a private detective. How's Lani doing?" Peter asked her trying to hide his surprise at her profession.

"She's doing fine. Her pregnancy is progressing fine, she has an appointment tomorrow, she's going to let me and Jill find out the sex of her baby, but she wants it to be a surprise"

"What does she want?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I don't think she minds either way to be honest with you"

"That's good, does she have any names picked out yet?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but she won't tell us, she wants to surprise us" Kris told him "Anyway, tell me a bit about yourself"

"I'm 34 years old too, I've never been married and I don't have any children, although I have always wanted them. I've been a doctor for 8 years and I have just been offered the position of head of the Trauma Department" He told her, smiling at his success.

"That's sensational" She exclaimed. The waiter came over, they ordered their meal and sat in blissful silence for a few moments before the general conversation continued. Once they had finished their meal, Peter offered to take Kris for a walk down the pier, to which she happily excepted.

At home, it got to 10:30 and still no Kris. Jill and Lani began to think that she wasn't going to be home tonight. They decided to give her another hour before they would lock the doors and go to bed. Totally engrossed in the TV, they didn't notice the door open, however a males voice caught their attention. They turned their heads just in time to see the doctor kiss Kris goodnight before he turned around.

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how Leilani's appointment went" He told Kris before getting into his car and driving away. Once Kris was sure he had gone she closed the door and locked it before turning to face her family.

"I see things went well between you and the doctor then" Jill said smiling at her baby sister. Kris could only manage a small nod, still in a daze she walked to the sofa, took hold of Lani's arm before walking her to her room and then entering hers. Jill smiled at her, it was about time Kris was happy again, and she was certainly happy at the moment. She sat smiling for a moment before getting up and going to bed.

Morning rolled around too quickly and before they all knew it, it was 10:30. They rushed around getting ready before they had to leave for Lani's appointment. They arrived at the hospital in record time, but there was a waiting time of 45 minutes which gave the girls the opportunity to talk.

"So, what did you guys get up to last night then?" Jill asked Kris.

"Erm, we went to a restaurant on the pier, and then we went for a walk on the beach before he brought me home. We just talked, getting to know each other a bit better. It was really nice, I had a really good time. He's going to phone me later" Kris said. Lani and Jill hadn't seen her smile like this in a long time.

"At one point, we didn't think you were going to come back" Lani told her.

" Sorry about that, we just lost track of time" Kris responded sheepishly.

"It's ok little sister, we understand don't we Leilani?" Jill asked her.

"Yeah, it's ok mom, it's good to see you happy again" Lani told her giving her a hug.

" Thanks honey" Kris responded "Things are finally looking up for us" She told them.

"Are you guys excited to find out the sex of my baby?" Leilani asked them.

" I can't believe you don't want to know what it is" Jill said in disbelief. Lani simply shook her head. " What do you want?"

" You know what, as long as it's healthy I don't really care" Lani told them.

"Leilani Munroe, the Doctor will see you now" Came a voice over the tannoy. Lani, Jill and Kris walked to the doctors room.

"Good morning Lani, how are you today?" asked her.

"I'm good thanks" She replied.

"Any morning sickness, cravings, anything like that?" asked.

"I don't have a lot of morning sickness, certain days it's quite bad, other days it's fine. I have cravings for chocolate and cucumber, but not together because that's gross" Lani told her, distorting her face to show her disgust. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, do you want to lie on the bed and lift your top up for me, I understand you want to know the sex of your baby today" Lani nodded "It's a bit early, but I'll see if we can see"

"I don't want to know what it is, but my mom and aunt do. Could you just tell them please?" Lani asked her. nodded.

"Ok then, lets have a look at your baby then shall we" The doctor put the gel on her belly before looking at the screen as she applied the Doppler to Lani's gel covered stomach. " Ok then, there's 10 fingers and toes, it's moving round fine, the heartbeat is normal. Lets see how big it is then shall we" The Doctor said. She took some measuring tape out of her desk draw and measured the size of the baby. " Everything seems perfect, when you leave I'll tell your mom and auntie the sex of the baby. I'll send you an appointment through the mail, it should be in about a month. If you have any problems then don't hesitate to call. Ask for Allison Rohm and they'll patch you straight through"

" Thanks doctor" Leilani told her. She got of the bed, accepting the cloth that the doctor gave her to wipe her stomach before leaving the room. She walked towards the waiting area as her mom and Jill talked to the doctor. Deep in thought she didn't notice the person walking towards her until they collided, sending Lani sprawling to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry ma'am" came an unrecognised voice from above her. She looked up to see a man standing above her with his arms stretched out offering to help her off the floor.

"Thanks" Lani said taking his hands as he helped her up. " My name's Leilani" She said keeping hold of his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Apollo" He said smiling at her. " Are you ok?" He asked her.

" Yeah, I'm ok" She replied. No sooner had she said this, Kris and Jill exited the room. Constant smiles were plastered to their face. Lani was tempted to ask them, but she remembered that she wanted to be surprised. Apollo took a pen out of his pocket and took Lani's other hand writing his number on it.

" Call me" He said before smiling at her and walking away. Kris and Jill came up behind her.

" Who was that honey?" Kris asked her.

" His name's Apollo, we ran into each other a few minutes ago. He gave me his number" She told them smiling. The three Munroes walked arm in arm back towards the car, they got in and Kris drove them home.

Everything was going good. But never before for either of the Munroes had something good lasted. Kris was dating a doctor no less, Leilani had found someone she liked, and Jill and Kris had finally found out the sex of the baby. They all knew that the other shoe had to drop soon, and with all the good stuff had been happening, something really bad was bound to happen. Really, really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it. Oh and thanks you y'all who have reviewed, they're really appreciated.**_

It was a dismal day, angry grey clouds covered the sky for as far as the eye could see, rain was pouring, no not pouring, pouring would suggest that there was a minute space between each drop, during this rain storm, however, there was not. It was like there was some eternal water supply above the clouds that flowed freely onto unsuspecting civilians below. Windscreen wipers were put into effect, but no matter how fast they were working, they didn't manage to make the roads in front any more visible. In fact, they were acting as more of a hindrance than a helper. The angels sat in the office watching out of the window as people ran as fast as they could trying to avoid getting hit by the rain, but failing miserably. The angels themselves were lucky. They somehow managed to miss the downpour, arriving at the office around an hour earlier, awaiting Charlie's call. It had been 3 months since they began the case, but Mr. Mason hadn't been found, and neither had Scott or Dale. It wasn't through lack of trying though. The angels worked everyday trying to find out some information about Mrs. Mason's murder or the whereabouts of everyone else, but their efforts seem to have been in vain.

"Good morning angels" Came Charlie's unmistakable voice over the speakerphone.

"What's good about it?" Asked Kelly, somewhat sceptical of Charlie's choice of words.

"Look, I know that you have all been working really hard on this case, but both myself and Bosley agree that there is nothing more that you can do. I have spoken to the lead detective on this case and he agreed that it's time to let the police take over. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but pretty soon Lani isn't going to be able to help you guys, and I'm pretty sure that you have exhausted all possible leads. Face it angels, you've done all you can. It's time to pass on the torch."

"What are we going to do then Charlie?" Tiff asked. None of the angels were particularly thrilled at the fact that they had all been taken off the case.

"We don't have any new cases at the moment angels. Catch up on some paperwork while you have the chance. I'll call you as soon as anything comes up. Goodbye angels"

"Yeah, bye Charlie" The angels said harmoniously. Alexia got up and made drinks for everyone. Obviously, as Lani was pregnant, she couldn't drink alcohol, but Alexia made her a special drink. She handed the drinks out, sensing that the angels all needed a drink.

"Hey, Alexia, what is this?" Lani asked referring to the strange concoction which she held in her hand.

"It's just a mixture of fruit juices along with a special ingredient. Don't worry, there's no alcohol in it" Alexia replied, sipping her own drink. Lani took a small sip of hers before smiling to herself and drinking more of it.

"I hate paperwork" Kris mumbled into her glass.

"Don't we all honey" Jill said rubbing her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Anyway Kris, how's things going between you and the doctor?" Kelly asked her.

"Everything's going good. He calls me all the time to make sure I'm ok. He knows the best places to eat and he's a really interesting person. He must be a nice person because even Jill and Lani like him, and they don't really like anyone" Kris stated practically beaming.

"That's fantastic honey, I'm glad you're happy, it's about time things started looking up" Kelly told her, Tiffany and Alexia were in the corner of the room talking among themselves at this point. Out of everyone, Tiff was the one who really connected with Alexia. It was like they had known each other for a long time, longer than they actually had. " And how are things going between you and Apollo Lani?" Kelly continued.

"Erm, ok I guess, he's only just coming round to the fact that I'm 6 months pregnant" She said looking at her mom.

"And when are we going to meet this Apollo then?" Tiffany asked joining in on the conversation.

"Never" Lani replied smiling "Knowing you guys, you'd scare him off"

"What, us?" Jill asked looking innocently at her. Lani could see right through her though and laughed at her. Jill laughed back.

"Anyway, I don't think this is going to be a long term thing" Lani continued "Once the baby is born things will just be too complicated. I think we've had enough of that for a while"

"Speaking of the baby, have you decided what you're going to call h… it?" Alexia asked her, almost slipping up, but managing to stop herself just in time.

" Oh I know what I'm going to call it, I'm just not telling anyone" With that Lani got up and walked over to the bar." Lexei?" Lani asked " Can you make me another of those drinks, peanut here loves them" she said stroking her enormous stomach. Alexia nodded walking over to her. The other angels sat on the couches deep in conversation. Their earlier instruction to do paperwork was forgotten, or ignored, either way the angels were too deep in conversation about babies to concentrate on it anyway. Leilani watched as Alexia mixed different types of fruit juices together before taking a vial out of her pocket and adding a few drops of the unknown substance. "What is that?" Leilani asked her.

"It's a secret family recipe, the drink is fine on it's own, but this just gives it that little bit extra" Alexia told her handing her the drink. Lani happily drank it.

"Guys, I have to go. Apollo is making me lunch, and I don't want to be late. Mom, aunt Jill, I'll see when you get home. See you tomorrow guys" Lani said getting up and leaving the office. She got in her classic car and drove home, where Apollo was waiting to make her lunch. One of the conditions that he go out with her is if he made her lunch. Something which he was all too happy to accept.

Back at the office, the other angels weren't willing to give up on the case just yet. Jill and Kris decided that they needed to go and talk to some of the Russians about Mr. Mason, Scott and Dale. Kelly, Tiff and Alexia decided that they were going to the police station to work with the local police. They needed all of the help they could get at this present moment in time, and perhaps they could get the police to help them in exchange for anything the angels could offer.

"How about we all go do what we were planning to do, and then we meet back at my place in a few hours" Kris told everyone. They all agreed, and after saying their goodbyes to each other, they split in their separate directions. The two Munroes, for obvious reasons opted to not tell Lani about their plans, and told the others not to tell her either.

Jill and Kris pulled up outside what appeared to be an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. They canvassed the area before approaching the front door and knocking. A burly looking man opened not two seconds after they had knocked.

"What?" He asked. His accent was foreign, although the Munroes weren't sure if it was Russian or not.

"We understand that you have a problem with a man called Mr. Mason" Jill told him, taking a protective stance in front of Kris as if to protect her from the impending danger that she was sure they were going to be in.

" Who told you that?" The man asked once again.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we have some information on him that we think you'd like to know" Jill told him. She appeared to be in total control of her emotions, but Kris knew it was just a front. Jill was scared of this man, but she knew that if she told him what she knew about Mr. Mason then the group of people that resided inside this house would do whatever they could to find him.

"And what is that?" The man asked stepping closer to Jill. He didn't look particularly threatening, but Jill and Kris still took a step back away from his advances.

"Mr. Mason has disappeared, along with two other people called Scott and Dale. We think that they killed his wife and have escaped to avoid the mobs which are after him" Kris told him, moving from behind Jill to next to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked them, somewhat perplexed at the two tiny blondes before him.

"We both need to find him, I'm not proposing that we work together, but if you do find him we need to know, and I promise you that if we find him we'll do the same" Jill told him. The man still seemed confused, but nodded non the less.

"I'll ask my boss. Wait here" He told them firmly. The angels complied, not out of fear, but professional courtesy. From outside they could hear a conversation taking place between the man they had spoken to and his boss.

[ Excuse moi, il y'a deux femmes devant que le maison. Elles ont dit que Mr. Mason a dissparu, elles possedent information en ce qui concerne Mr. Mason. Tu peux parler avec elles?] The man asked. ( Excuse me, there are 2 women outside who have said that Mr. Mason has disappeared. They have information on him, can you talk to them?)

[Oui, bien sur, elles peuvent parler en francais?] The boss asked him ( Yes, of course, can they speak in French?)

[Je ne suis pas sur. Un moment s'il te plait] He told his boss (I'm not sure. One moment). He walked to the door.

"My boss will talk to you, but only in French" He told them.

"We can't speak French, but my daughter can. Can we come back tomorrow?" Kris asked. The man simply nodded. He re-entered the house, closing the door behind him. "Where's Lani when you need her?" Kris asked jokingly. They made their way to the car, and then on to Kris' house.

At the police station, Kelly, Tiff and Alexia were sat around a table reviewing hours worth of security footage from the Mason house and any docks and airports. The docks, bus stations and airports were given photos of the three men, and were put on high alert, but they could still try to leave the state, Kelly unfortunately had the pleasure of looking through the videos to see if she could see them while Tiff and Alexia had the pleasure of going over every detail in the Mason's lives. There had to be something else, something they missed. After 2 hours of nothing they decided to give up for the day. They headed to Kelly's car and made their way back to Kris' house.

Apollo had left about half an hour earlier, he made Leilani a chicken salad, and actually washed the dishes afterwards. They kissed before Apollo had to leave. When she was finally alone, she lay down on the sofa and stroked her swollen stomach.

"Hey baby, it's me, mommy. I promise you that I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Me, your aunt Jill and your Grandma are all going to look after you. I know your daddy's not going to be around, but he's a bad man. You're not going to need him anyway, I'm going to make sure you'll have everything you need. I'm going to make you the happiest baby in the world" She told her baby. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a few seconds, but she woke up 9 hours later. She didn't realise that she was tired, but obviously she was. She sat up slowly, wincing as the movement sent a sharp wave of pain through her lower back. Kris who was sat on the chair opposite the sofa noticed and moved over to Lani's side.

"When I was pregnant with you, I used to get really bad back pain. I remember Jill used to sit next to me and massage my back for hours. It always helped" She told her applying her hands to Lani's lower back and massaging it lightly.

"The baby has been particularly active today. I think it loved the dinner Apollo made me" She told her mom smiling at the memory of her lunch earlier in the day "He made a chicken salad with a home made salad dressing. It was gorgeous" She finished.

"sounds nice" Kris told her " Jill is just picking up some Chinese from that place that you like"

"Yummy, peanut here is always in the mood for chicken" Leilani told her mom.

"I noticed" Kris told her "You forget that I have to buy the groceries every week"

Both mother and daughter laughed. Jill crept through the door, unaware that Lani was, in fact, awake.

"Good evening sunshine" Jill said upon noticing the girl.

"Evening" Lani replied "I don't know what happened, one minute I was telling the baby about you two, the next minute I woke up and it was 9 hours later. Baby's making me very tired" Lani told them, yawning as if to further show her point.

"It's ok, you need your rest. We need your help tomorrow" Kris told her as Jill walked to the kitchen and placed the food on the table. Getting up and following the smell of the food, Lani's raised eyebrow acted as a question, to which Jill responded.

"You're the only person we know who can speak French, and we need some help from a gang living on the outskirts of town. Do you think you can help us out?"

"Of course, but what do you need their help with, we're off the case remember" Lani stated whilst diving in to her food.

"Officially we're off the case, but we can't just leave it. There has to be something that we have missed, so until we find it we're not going to tell anyone about this ok?" Kris told her. Not being able to answer on account of having a mouth full of food, Leilani nodded. The angels ate in silence before saying goodnight to each other and retreating into their respective rooms.

The morning rolled by and the Munroes were woken up by a knocking on the door. Kris dragged herself out of bed, through the living room to the front door before throwing it open, coming face to face with the other angels.

"Sorry to wake you" Kelly stated leading the other angels into the house, past Kris who stood, half awake holding the door open for them. " We thought we'd come with you to see that French gang today" Kelly said offering Kris a reassuring smile as the younger angel moved towards the kitchen to make her drug. Once the three Munroes had woken up properly and had gotten dressed, they made their way to the house that the two older Munroes had visited the day before.

"Right Leilani" Kris said before letting her out of the car " Just tell them that Mr. Mason had disappeared with two other men after stealing the Russian Mob's cars, and also potentially killing his wife. We don't need their help, we just want to give them a heads up on the situation". Leilani nodded at her before exiting the car. Kris and Jill followed her to the house, with the other angels staying in the car giving unseen protection. Lani knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. The same man as yesterday opened the door.

"You again!" He said glaring at them.

"We're here to see your boss, my daughter here speaks French, we told you yesterday that we'd be back" The man nodded before retreating into the house for a few moments before coming back with another man. This man was less burly. He was quite tall, with dark brown short curly hair.

"Allo" He said " Je sais que tu as quelques pieces d'information en ce qui concerne Mr. Mason" (Hello, I know that you have some pieces of information for me about Mr. Mason)

"Oui, Mr. Mason a dissparu avec deux homes qui s'appellent Scott et Dale. Je pense que Mr. Mason a tué son epouse, et aussi il a volé beaucoup de voitures. Je pense qu'il est important de trouver cette homme. Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, mais je pense qu'il est important que tu a conaissance de cette piece d'information" Leilani told him. Her French speaking was quite fluent after having 8 years of knowledge under her belt. ( yes, Mr. Mason has disappeared with 2 men called Scott and Dale. I think that Mr. Mason has killed his wife, and also he has stolen lots of cars. I think it is important to find this man. I don't need your help, but I think it is important that you have this piece of information)

"Merci" He said simply before walking into the house, pulling the man with him. Kris and Jill smiled at Leilani, proud of how well she had done. They walked to the car where the other angels were.

"So…" Alexia asked "What do we do now?"

"We're going to go round the corner, you're going to stay here. As soon as they leave follow them, but don't get too close or you'll spook them. We'll follow from behind you" Jill told her. Alexia was still learning, but she had come a long way from when Charlie introduced her to them in his office 3 months ago. It wasn't long before the two men left the house and made their way towards the city. The girls followed at a safe distance, they kept in constant communication via their phones. The car containing the French people turned off at a shipping yard. The girls followed, but stayed far behind, as there were no cars the girls don't really look inconspicuous anymore. The French guys parked their car next to the closest container and got out. They walked down, past a few rows of colourful containers before they came to a lone container. The girls watched out of sight as the French guys opened the container, and Mr. Mason stepped out. The girls gasped in shock.

"il as commencé?" The boss asked

"It has started?" Lani whispered, translating what the French boss had said. They watched as Mr. Mason nodded.

"Maintenant, tu doit quitter le pays. Il y a trois femmes qui pensent que tu as tué ton epouse. Il est vrai?" The boss asked.

"Now you must leave the country. There are three women who think you have killed your wife. Is it true?" Lani whispered to them.

"Oui, elle a été stupide, elle est morte parce qu'elle a dit que tu as une personne qui travaille avec les anges" Mr. Mason told the boss, defending himself. The boss obviously didn't like this because he took a revolver out from the waistband of his pants and shot him in the head. The angels gasped before looking at Lani for a translation.

"Yes, she has been stupid, she is dead because she has said that you have a person who works with the angels" Lani told them . They all gasped in shock. There was a spy working within their very own group. The original angels immediately looked at Alexia, but she looked just as shocked as everyone else. Charlie had run extensive checks on Alexia before she had joined. The angels thoughts suddenly went to the lead detective on the case, who coincidently was in for a promotion. This was certainly an important crime to solve. It would get a corrupt gang member off the streets, a gang boss off the streets, and a murderer. The lead detective certainly had a lot to gain from solving this case. The angels decided that the best course of action would be to consult with Charlie before going any further. This was certainly turning out to be a very bizarre case. One which could turn nasty at any moment. The angels made their way back to the office in their cars. The roads weren't too busy which meant that they got back to the office in record time. Bosley was sat in his chair reading the paper. He didn't expect the angels to come in, so you can all but imagine his surprise when they all rushed through the office doors.

"Bos, we need you to call Charlie, we have some information on the case that we think is really important" Kelly told him. Shocked and somewhat surprised at this outburst he dialled Charlie's number.

"Charlie, the angels have something to tell you about the case that they have just been taken off" He told Charlie, voicing his understanding that the angels have already been taken off the case.

"Charlie, Mr. Mason is dead. We saw him get killed by this French gang boss" Kris told him, not waiting for him to respond to Bosley's previous statement.

"Wait a minute, a French gang boss, I thought Mr. Mason's disappearance had something to do with the Russians angels" Charlie responded.

"When we went to get a feel for the area a few months back, we saw this guy talking to the Russians. He looked a bit out of place so we followed him back to this house on the outskirts of town. We didn't think anything of it at the time, but we went there yesterday and it is owned by a French gang. We took Lani with us today so she could tell the French gang boss what we know about Mr. Mason hoping that he would lead us somewhere" Jill started.

"He led us to a shipping yard. We hid out of sight as he opened a shipping container and Mr. Mason walked out. He said he has killed his wife because she had said that the gang boss has someone working with us. Then the boss killed him" Tiffany continued. Bosley immediately looked at Alexia, but Leilani shook her head at him.

"The only person we can think of who would benefit from something like this is the lead detective on the case. What do you think we should do Charlie?" Kris asked him. It took him a few minutes to respond, obviously needing enough time to take the information in.

"OK, first thing in the morning I want you to set up surveillance on the detective. I'll see what I can find out about him. Watch his home, where he likes to go, talk to his neighbours but do not talk to him. Lani, I want you to stay in the office. See what connection he has to the French or the Russians for that matter. Bosley, you know what you have to do. Be safe angels and call me as soon as you find anything" He concluded before hanging up. The angels stared at the speaker box before turning to leave.

"Hey Lexei, before we go, can you make me one of those drinks, me and peanut just can't seem to get enough" Alexia smiled at her.

"I'll make you a flask full" She replied and set about to make Lani's drink. The angels other than the Munroes left as Jill and Kris waited with Lani for her drink. Alexia handed her the flask before smiling as if to say ' no thanks necessary'. All for remaining angels left leaving Bosley sat alone in his chair. The phone rang and he picked it up, not putting in on speakerphone.

"Yes sir" He said

[ Bosley, I want you to see if our newest angel has any connections with the Russians or the French, but keep it discreet, I don't want the angels finding out]

"Of course sir" Bosley told him hanging up the phone. He sighed to himself before grabbing his coat and leaving the office, shutting the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter guys, hope you like. Don't worry, I'm not even half finished, there are so many things I want to write. And I'm being mean about the baby, I know what gender it's going to be, and I know what it's name is going to be I'm just not going to tell you. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, they're really appreciated. Enjoy **___

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. The sun, bright yellow in colour, was shining down on everyone who had the misfortune of being awake at this ungodly hour. It had just turned 7 in the morning and Leilani Munroe strolled into the office. Even Bosley wasn't there yet, but there was a lot that Lani needed to go through before this case was even close to being closed. The other angels weren't even awake yet. The baby had been kicking all night, and finally having enough, Lani decided that she was going to take a walk. She left her mom a note and decided to walk to the office. Someone had already been in the office because there were lots of files on the table. She knew that they were about the lead detective on the case, and she knew what she had to do. Missing Alexia's drinks, she decided to get a glass of water, making a mental note to ask Alexia to make her more. She sat on one of the sofas, a pad and pen on her left side for notes, and a file in her hand. She decided to start from the beginning. Something just didn't feel right about this case, but she pushed through her unease and began reading.

An alarm started buzzing in the otherwise silent house. Kris Munroe, youngest of the Munroe sisters, stumbled out of bed and down the hallway to her sisters bedroom. Knocking loudly, she waited for a reply before continuing down the hallway to the next room. Knocking loudly once again, she got no reply. Opening the door she noticed that the room was empty. Upon closer inspection she saw a note precariously placed in the centre of the bed:

_Mom, Peanut was unusually active last night so I walked to the office to try and make it happy. You guys are going to follow the detective today so I'll see you later. If I'm back before you are, I'll make some dinner. See you later, love you loads xxx_

Kris smiled at the note, the baby hadn't been particularly active throughout the pregnancy, but they had been assured that everything was perfectly normal. The realisation that Lani was ok woke Kris up some more. Jill hadn't emerged from her room yet so Kris, in a devilish mood, decided to wake her up in her own special way. Tiptoeing down the hallway to Jill's room, she opened the door as quietly as she could, and breathing in as deeply as she could she shouted a few words which immediately snapped Jill out of her sleep induced haze.

"Baby's coming!"

Jill shot up in bed, staring round the room, blinking a few times trying to adjust her eyes to the sun which was coming through a few gaps in her blinds. She turned her head, finally resting her gaze on her younger sister's face. Kris stood there, hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face, laughing hysterically. She gasped for breath a few times, but these sharp intakes of oxygen only fuelled her laughing fit more. Clearly not amused, Jill reached behind, grabbing a pillow before throwing it in Kris' direction. Forgetting about her sister's reflex speed, she was a bit surprised when Kris sidestepped before the pillow had a chance to hit her.

"That was so not funny Kris" Jill told her pouting slightly.

"It was, you should have seen the look on your face, I should have recorded it" Kris said, her laughter had died down considerably. Jill continued to pout at her sister, but seeing her in such hysterics, her pout turned into a smile.

"Ok, I'm awake" Jill said finally getting out of bed "Where's Lani?" She asked only just aware of the absence of a certain family member.

"Peanut kept her awake last night so she walked to the office earlier" Kris informed her, walking out of the bedroom " Don't forget, we've got Alexia with us today, I was thinking of picking her up on the way to the office, I need to give Lani her keys, she forgot them this morning, they're still on her nightstand" She continued.

"Oh cool, we haven't really had the opportunity to get to know the newest angel. Lani has taken a shine to her, but that's probably because she makes her that drink that she liked so much" Jill said following Kris out of the room "What is in that drink anyways?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

" Lani said it was just a mixture of fruit juices. Seems harmless enough" Kris told her while making a drink of coffee for both herself and her sister. Accepting the cup off her younger sister, Jill smiled at her. They drank their coffee in silence before Kris made her way towards her bedroom and Jill made her way towards the bathroom. 30 minutes later both Munroes emerged fully dressed. Jill grabbed her car keys, winking at Kris before they both made their way to the car. It had been an unwritten rule for a while now that when Kris was in the car, Jill had to stick to the speed limit. Not liking this, but feeling obliged to follow it Jill accepted the rule. They drove to Alexia's house, greeting her as she waited patiently on the curb for their arrival. In her hand she held a flask, which Kris and Jill assumed was for Lani. She smiled at them as she got in the car and the car pulled away from the curb.

On the way to the office, the angels had to make a slight detour, there had apparently been a shootout, and the road in front had been closed. Frowning slightly at the inconvenience Jill took the detour, pulling up outside the office 10 minutes later than she expected. Inside the office, Kelly and Tiff had yet to appear. Lani was sat on the sofa, piles of read files lay around her, pads of paper full of information, whether it was pertaining to the case was another matter. Totally engrossed in the file in her right hand, she didn't notice their presence until Kris took her head between her hands and kissed her. Lani smiled at her slightly before returning her gaze to the file. Alexia placed the flask down on the table in front, which received Lani's full attention.

"I love you" Lani told Alexia before picking the flask up and pouring herself a drink. Smiling at the feel of the cool liquid flowing down her throat, she smiled. Finishing her drink she returned her gaze to the file. Kris and Jill smiled at her, they didn't need to say it, but Lani was performing exceptionally well as an angel, Charlie had obviously made the right choice in making Lani an angel. The phone rang, Bosley answered it, a shocked expression suddenly crossing his face. He put the phone down before looking in the angels direction.

"Girls, Tiff and Kelly have been involved in a shootout. The tyres on Kelly's car were shot out. The angels were involved in a gunfight in which two innocent bystanders were injured. They are currently on their way here now" Bosley told them.

"What happened to the gunmen Bos?" Alexia asked him.

"They were arrested at the scene. Their story so far is that they know Kelly from when she was a police officer. They had a grudge to settle and Kelly and Tiff were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Bosley told them. The angels nodded glad that Kelly and Tiff are ok. Lani continued to search the files, if anything, this recent revelation served to spur her on even more.

"I haven't found any connection between the detective and the French and Russians yet" Lani informed them.

"Keep looking" Jill told her " There has to be some connection, there isn't anyone else who is close enough to us who they could have possibly planted" Jill reasoned with her. She herself had a funny feeling about this case. She somehow knew that the detective wasn't involved, but the only other possible explanation was that Alexia was involved, and she couldn't bring herself to think about that at this present moment in time. She hadn't really taken the opportunity to get to know the new angel yet, she knew small pieces of information about her, but nothing in her demeanor or mannerisms could possibly lead Jill to suspect that she was a spy, that she would betray them. She had already built up a strong rapport with Tiff and Lani, how could she possibly betray the relationships she had worked hard to build. Or was this all just some elaborate ruse, get to know them so they wouldn't suspect that she would be a part of any crimes. It was a clever ruse, one that Jill thought that Alexia couldn't possibly be involved with. She shook her head, clearing her mind of any such thoughts. She knew that they would come back, but for now they had a job to do. "Come on you two, we'd better get started on following the detective. The sooner we solve this, the sooner things will all be back to normal". Kris and Alexia nodded, Jill and Alexia walked out of the office, leaving Kris behind for a few moments.

"I'll see you later then honey, when Kelly and Tiff get here make sure they are alright and then tell them where we have gone" Kris told her kissing the top of her head. She winked at Bosley before leaving.

"Bos, I have a bad feeling about this" Leilani told him, taking a sip from a fresh glass of Alexia's juice that she had just poured for herself.

"I do too Lani, but for now, we just have to find out what we can about the detective and the French and Russians" He told her. She nodded awaiting Kelly and Tiff's arrival.

They burst through the door about 20 minutes later, panting, they greeted Bosley and Lani with small waves before collapsing on the chairs surrounding the bar.

"Are you guys ok?" Lani asked them, smiling slightly at the sight before her. The two women nodded, not quite having enough strength at the moment to form a coherent sentence. After a few minutes of catching her breath, Kelly finally had enough breath to reply.

"Just another ordinary day, right Tiff?" She asked chucking.

"Absolutely" Tiff replied chuckling at Kelly's question.

"Mom, aunt Jill and Lexei have already gone to stalk the detective" Lani told them.

"Thanks kiddo" Kelly told her. The two exhausted women got up to leave, remembering that her car had actually been used for target practice, Kelly turned to Bosley, an innocent yet devious look plastered to her face.

"Hey Bos, can I borrow your car?" The look on Bosley's face was not one of amusement. He frowned at Kelly before reaching into his breast pocket to retrieve his keys. He threw them in Kelly's direction, prompting her to catch them.

"Be careful" He told her, not wanting to see his car damaged.

"Okey dokey" She replied linking arms with Tiff leading her out of the office. Bosley sighed to himself, if she so much as scratched his car he wouldn't be happy.

"Hey Bos, do we have any food here?" Lani asked him. Her stomach had been talking to her for the past half an hour but she had ignored it. Now, however, it was too loud for her to ignore.

"Erm, I think there are a few salads in the fridge. Is the baby hungry?" Bosley asked her.

"I'm not sure about the baby, but the mommy is starving" Leilani told him laughing.

"Oh, ok, help yourself" Bosley told her. She waddled to the fridge and took two salads out, handing one to Bosley before sitting back down in her seat. She finished off her drink, drinking the last few drops out of the flask before devouring the salad. Bosley stared in disbelief at her before eating his own salad.

"Bos, I don't think the detective has anything to do with this. I haven't been able to find any connection between him and the Russians or the French and I've been through every detail of his life. He hasn't received any large sums of money that can't be accounted for, he hasn't got a criminal record obviously, he's only got a few parking tickets. He is an only child, his dad died when he was only 12 and his mother has dementia and is currently in a home. There is nothing here to suggest that he has anything to do with this" She told him. Bosley had a feeling that it wouldn't take long before she cleared the detectives name. Charlie had agreed though that they would keep the angels on his trail for a few weeks whilst Bosley, and unbeknownst to her, Lani did research on Alexia. Bosley hated to admit it, but there was something about the new angel that wasn't sitting right with him, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Leilani, we need you to do something for us. You're not going to like it, but it needs to be done" Bosley told her.

"You want me to do research on Lexei don't you?" She half asked, half told him.

"Something isn't sitting right, and both Charlie and myself agree that the Detective couldn't have anything to do with this. She's the only other person we could think of who the French boss could possibly have been referring to"

"I know, I didn't want to say anything because she seems like such a good person, but when the French boss said that he had someone working with the angels, my mind automatically went to her. I know we don't really know much about her but something just doesn't feel right to me too. But if you don't mind, I think I'll start on it tomorrow, I'm feeling a bit dizzy, and way too hungry to concentrate at the moment. I'm going to get something else to eat and then lie down for a bit" Lani told him. Bosley looked worried as he watched her move steadily but sluggishly across the floor to the fridge. She pulled out all of the edible items contained within it, and made her way back to the sofa. Eating the items, which included a cake made for her by Lexei that she had just remembered, she lay down on the sofa, mumbling to herself a few times as she did so, before drifting into a very uneasy looking sleep. Bosley got up from his chair once he was sure she was asleep to check on the youngest angel. He brought a hand to her head, taking note of her slightly raised temperature, before withdrawing it. He studied her for a second, she was sweating profusely and shaking slightly as she mumbled the few occasional incoherent sentences. Coming to the conclusion that she was coming down with something, he returned to his desk, debating for a few moments over whether or not to phone Kris. Deciding against doing so unless her situation deteriorates any more within the next couple of hours, he dialled Charlie's number, filling him in on what Lani had, or more precisely hadn't, found before telling him that she was going to do some research on Alexia tomorrow once everyone had left the office. Charlie must have agreed because Bosley smiled slightly before hanging up the phone. He looked over at the sleeping angel once more before continuing the work he was doing before the angels arrived earlier.

Without them knowing about it, a plan had just been set in motion, one which was undoubtedly going to take a drastic turn. On the other side of town, the French mob boss smiled, rubbing his hands together, he muttered, in the best English he could muster, possibly the most frightening words in reference to the angels they had faced in a long time.

"It has begun"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Things are starting to get a little hairy now **___

_**Hope you like, and thanks so much for the reviews, they make me happy **___

The angels followed the detective for hours, taking meticulous notes on his favourite places to eat, to get coffee, to walk, his favourite route to and from work. They had every aspect of his life covered, but nothing was adding up. There was no connection between him and the French and Russians, it wasn't that the angels that couldn't find anything, there simply was no connection. The angels were confused, well, confused is too soft a word, more like absolutely perplexed. How could there not be a connection, the detective was the only person who they could think of, well, technically not the only person, but the only person any of them wanted to think about. They weren't going to suspect Alexia, well not at this moment in time anyway, that was more of a last resort for when they had exhausted all other possible avenues of investigation. And it appeared that all other possible avenues were quickly becoming exhausted. One thing that went through the mind of every innocent angel is, how, if Charlie ran an extensive background check on Alexia, could he have missed something so important. They all knew Charlie, and this certainly wasn't something that he would miss. They drove for hours, finally feeling like they had an adequate amount of information on the detective before returning to the office.

As they entered the office, Bosley stood up from his chair and made his way towards the girls.

"How did it go?" he asked them, his demeanor was odd, and more than one angel picked up on it.

"Erm it was ok… what's wrong Bos?" Kelly asked him being the first to voice her concern. He was looking backwards and forwards from Kris to Jill, he shifted uneasily from left foot to right foot, almost as if he was dying to say something.

"I was just going to call you" He said looking at the Munroe sisters. They exchanged nervous glances before returning their gaze to him.

"Why Bos, what's wrong?" Kris asked him. He looked at her for a few moments, noticing the other angels move to the bar out of the corner of his eye, he felt he had enough privacy to continue.

"I think Lani's coming down with something. She's got a bit of a temperature and she said she was feeling dizzy. She fell asleep a few hours ago, but she's really sweating and she seems to be a bit delirious" Bosley informed them. Kris immediately rushed to Lani's side. She studied her daughters face for a few moments, noticing that she looked extremely pale, and as Bosley had said, she was sweating profusely. Kris moved Lani's bangs from her eyes, feeling the temperature of her daughters forehead. She looked up at Jill, sharing a worried expression for a few moments, before she returned her gaze to her sleeping daughter.

"I think we're going to take Lani home" Jill informed everyone in the room. They all nodded, Alexia taking this opportunity to take Lani's flask of the table and refill it with her favourite juice. Kelly moved to the sofa, helping Kris wake Lani as Jill opened all of the doors, making their exit much smoother. Alexia passed the flask to Jill, explaining that it was Lani's favourite drink and it should be good for her if she was feeling sick. Jill nodded gratefully, waiting by the now open door as Kris and Kelly helped the now half awake Lani to shuffle along the floor towards Jill's outstretched arms which would replace Kelly's.

"Thanks for the help guys, if you could tell Charlie what we have found that would be great. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour thing so we might be in in the morning, I'll call you and let you know later if we're not going to be able to make it" Jill said helping the two youngest Munroes out of the door.

"Maybe we should phone Peter on the way back, maybe he could come over later and check her out" Kris' voice could be heard from the hallway outside the office. The remaining three angels sat at the bar taking slow sips of their drinks. The phone rang prompting Alexia and Tiff to move closer to the speaker box.

"Good afternoon angels" Charlie's cheery voice greeted them.

"Good afternoon Charlie" The angels responded, not quite matching his level of cheeriness, but not that far off.

"So, what did you find out about the detective?" He asked them, not wasting any time with other pleasantries. Bosley had already told him that Lani was ill and that when he phoned, Kris and Jill would not be in the office.

"Well, he drives an SUV, he follows the same route to and from work, the only time he deviates from that route is if the road is closed. He goes to the same coffee shop every morning at 8 sharp, like clockwork, he usually eats lunch at a small café two blocks from the station, but he has been known to eat station food a couple of times" Kelly started.

"If a case has been particularly stressful he goes for a walk around the park, it usually takes him about an hour, but there are cameras everywhere, and he doesn't meet anyone. Charlie, this doesn't feel right. There is no connection between the detective and the French and Russians" Alexia told him, wanting to feel part of the investigation too. In all honesty, she had been working extremely hard, whether it was because she was actually liking working with the angels, or whether she was trying not to attract attention to herself no one knew.

"Well, keep looking angels. Lani hasn't managed to find anything either, so maybe you girls could go through all of the files that she didn't manage to look through. Anything you think may be relevant write it down, we will review everything later. Bosley, did you make a start on what I asked you to do?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes sir, I didn't get much done, but hopefully when Lani comes back she can help me" Bosley told him truthfully. After Lani had gone to sleep, he couldn't really get much work done, he was more worried about the youngest angel. Charlie, completely understanding the situation that Bosley was in, replied with a simple answer.

"Ok then Bosley, girls, get to work on those files, I'll call you tomorrow to check on your progress" He put the phone down ending the call. The angels finished their drinks before getting to work on the files that Lani had yet to read.

The Munroes pulled up outside their house half an hour after leaving the office, they had to stop a few times to let Lani be sick. Kris phoned Peter on the way back, and he agreed to come over when he had finished work. He and Kris had a date arranged for that night, but Lani was both of their first priority now. In the three months that Peter had been dating Kris, Lani and he had really bonded. Maybe it was the fact that Lani had never had a father figure in her life, and Peter had always wanted children that made them bond so well. Kris was so pleased at this, she desperately hoped that Peter and Lani would get along, they were both really important to her, and when they both instantly clicked she knew things were going to go well.

"I'm ok now mom" Lani told her as Jill and Kris both helped Leilani up the steps to the house.

"Don't be stupid" Kris told her, there was no tone of sarcasm in her voice which meant she was deadly serious "Bosley told us that you were delirious, when we got to the office you were sweating like mad and you had a temperature. You're not ok, you're sick. Peter is coming by later to check you out" She continued.

"Don't you mean check you out" Lani told her mom, earning her a slight smack from Kris and a giggle from Jill.

"You two are just as bad as each other" Kris told them as she unlocked the front door and let the two of them enter before herself. She couldn't avoid smiling at Lani's comment though. Peter was an amazing man, one who Kris would gladly let check her out. He was thoughtful, considerate, gorgeous and hopelessly romantic, all qualities which Kris absolutely adored. Jill has asked her before whether she thought he could be the one, and on every occasion Kris avoided the question, but the butterflies in her stomach whenever his name was mentioned, and the way her heart pounded when she saw him told her that he just might be "I'm going to make something to eat, why don't you two children watch some TV, I'll shout you when it's done" Kris told them walking towards the kitchen. Lani and Jill sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, they both had to admit that there were a few good children's TV shows, so they decided to see whether one of those few shows was on. Suddenly remembering something Lani leapt off the sofa, puling her phone out of her pocket as she did so.

"I was supposed to meet Apollo today at 3, oh, he's going to be so mad" Lani told Jill as she dialled his number.

[Hello?]

"Hey, it's Leilani, look I'm so sorry about today, I wasn't feeling too good"

[You're pregnant, it comes with the territory]

"I know that, but I fell asleep, and I only just remembered"

[Oh, so I'm last on your list now am I?]

"What?, don't be stupid, I wasn't feeling too good, I didn't want to stand you up, I didn't mean to"

[Oh whatever Lani, you know, I'm sick of this. As if it isn't bad enough dating a pregnant person, you have to put me behind everything else]

"It's not like I planned to get pregnant, do you think I wanted to end up like this? I didn't want any of this, but it happened and I just have to learn to accept it. God, you're such an ass" With that Lani hung the phone up, falling backwards onto the sofa next to Jill, she sighed before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked her. Lani hadn't talked to anyone about what Tony Cole had done to her. She just accepted it and moved on, but she had a constant reminder of what he did to her, she didn't need some inconsiderate person bringing it all up.

"Yeah I'm ok. He's being such an ass. It's not like I planned to end up pregnant, it's not like I planned to be raped, it just happened. He doesn't appreciate the fact that I'm finding all of this just as difficult as he is" Lani told her, not once turning to look at her. She felt Jill pull her into a hug, and immediately sunk back into Jill's awaiting arms. They lay like this for a long time, before both the doorbell and Kris pulled them apart. They both went to the door, opening it to find Peter there with a stethoscope in one hand, and a bunch of flowers in the other. Jill walked to the kitchen as Lani hugged Peter as only a daughter could hug a father.

"Heya kiddo, I hear you weren't feeling too good today, do you mind if I check you over before we go find your mom?" He asked her, she nodded leading him to the sofa. He checked her over before leading her to the Kitchen. Noticing Kris leaning over the stove, he walked behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck tenderly. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace. He brought the bunch of flowers up to her face, waiting for her to smile again before putting them down on the counter. She turned to face him.

"Hey handsome" She told him staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Hey gorgeous" He replied kissing her gently on the lips. They both turned and sat at the table where Kris had laid out the food.

" I checked Leilani out, she's fine, probably just a 24 hour thing, nothing some TLC can't fix" He told everyone. Kris and Jill nodded in relief, looking over at Lani, only to find her eating her food, not taking note of the 6 pairs of eyes that now fell upon her.

"Thank you so much, I was a bit worried earlier when Bosley told me she was ill" Kris told him, pausing slightly before hand to finish the mouth full of food she had just had.

"No problem, I'm glad you called me, I have to admit, when you told me she was sick I was tempted to come over straight away, but you rightfully told me to wait until my shift was over. I'm glad it isn't more serious"

"Me too" Jill said, joining into the conversation. Lani was too busy eating to be much fun, and Jill was really quite bored. Finishing her food, Leilani got up to help herself to some more. Kris made extra anticipating that either Jill or Lani would want more. She hated to admit it, but Lani had inherited the Munroe hunger. Leaning closer to Kris, Peter whispered something into her ear, not quiet enough so that Lani and Jill couldn't hear it though.

"Maybe we could get an early night?". This sort of behaviour was becoming increasingly normal, and neither Jill nor Lani was shocked when Kris' eyes light up.

"Sounds dreamy" she replied. Looking over at her daughter and sister, she noticed that neither of them cared anymore about what happened in her bedroom, she smiled and that fact, because some noises she just couldn't blame on something else. When everyone had eaten Peter and Kris practically ran to her room while Jill and Lani were left to wash the dishes.

"Is it disturbing that that doesn't really bother me?" Lani asked Jill.

"Of course not, your mom deserves to be happy doesn't she" Leilani replied with a simple nod prompting Jill to continue "She really loves him you know"

"I know, and to be honest with you, I would be really upset if they ever decided to break up. Peter is like a father to me, and seeing mom so happy makes me happy. He's perfect for her" Leilani said smiling at Jill.

"Well I'm happy about that. I know that your mom was worried about what you thought about Peter. She's going to be so happy that you feel this way"

"If they decided to get married, it would just make everything so much better. Mom would be so happy and I would finally have a father, but I don't want to get ahead of myself" Lani told her. They had finally finished washing the pots and had moved back to the sofa.

"Oh, Alexia gave me this to give to you" Jill said giving her the flask of juice she had made her earlier. Lani happily accepted it and poured herself a drink.

"Aunt Jill, what happened to my dad? I mean mom won't talk about it, she says I don't need to know"

"I really don't think it's up to me to tell you this, it's best to ask your mom. If she says that you don't need to know then I'd trust her" Jill told her feeling some sympathy for the girl. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not know your father at all. She and Kris were lucky in that respect. Yes their dad had died, but before he did Jill and Kris, Kris undoubtedly more so than Jill, had a relationship with him. Leilani didn't have this, she didn't know anything about her dad.

"I know, but I want to know about him, what he was like, where he is, why he didn't want me, things like that. I just don't think mom wants me to know about him" Lani told her, the sadness in her voice was moving.

"I understand honey, but I didn't really know him, your mom told me she was pregnant, she didn't say who it was, she just told me that he wasn't around anymore" Jill told her, not totally telling her the truth, but not lying either.

"What do you mean not around anymore, is he… is he dead?"

"I'm so sorry honey" Jill said pulling her into a hug. Leilani didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Aunt Jill, I have you and mom, I have never really needed a dad because I never knew what it was like to have one. I didn't miss out on anything because as far as I'm concerned I have two parents who love me, and care for me. I didn't need a dad because I had you" Leilani told her, the stern look on her face left no room for arguments. Jill had tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know how much that means to me" Jill told her.

" Actually, I think I do" Leilani told Jill " I know that you have always wanted children, and I'm so pleased that you have allowed me to be somewhat of a substitute for that" Lani said hugging her back.

" You know what, I wouldn't have it any other way" Jill replied. For the rest of the night the two Munroes sat deep in conversation, whilst Kris and Peter stayed in her room, their activities were going somewhat unnoticed by the other oblivious Munroes.

Peter had to leave early because he was on call, but looking over at Kris, he quickly realised that he was in fact falling madly in love with her. He kissed her head gently as not to wake her up, and exited the still quiet house. Before he entered his car one question swirled around in his head. Smiling, without even needing to think of an answer he entered his car and drove to work. He needed to see Kris later, he had something really important to tell her, so deciding that he was going to surprise Kris later, he stopped off at a special shop before finally arriving at work. His co workers sensed something was different, because throughout the whole entirety of his shift, he had a constant smile on his face. For him, things were absolutely awesome.

Kris woke up, alone and extremely happy. Last night was wonderful, without having to go over the details, she smiled. She knew what was coming next in their relationship, and to be honest with you, it didn't scare her at all, in fact, she was ready for it. Looking over at the clock on her night stand, she decided it was too early to wake the others up, so she walked towards the kitchen intending on getting herself a glass of water. On the way however, she noticed her sister and her daughter fast asleep on the sofa. kneeling next to them, Kris felt Leilani's forehead before moving the bangs out of her eyes and kissing her on the forehead. She noticed the empty flask on the table and took it to the kitchen with her. She washed it and left it on the side. Drinking her newly poured glass of water, she decided that Leilani's temperature was a bit too high to go into work today, and so proceeded to dial Charlie's number.

"Charlie, Kris, Lani is still a bit under the weather today so we're going to stay at home today"

[Ok angel, I didn't think she'd be in today]

"If there's anything you want us to do, could you get one of the other angels to drop it off?"

[Of course angel, I hope Lani gets well soon]

"Me too Charlie, Peter said it was just a 24 hour thing so she should be ok soon"

[Ok then angel, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Goodbye angel]

"Bye Charlie" Kris said hanging up the phone. She walked to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower. She was awake now, and it seemed like the best thing for her to do. She had a long hot shower, spending the 40 minutes thinking about Peter. He made her so happy, and she knew that Lani adored him too. He is like the father she never had, they get along so well. She honestly couldn't want anything more at the moment. If her life stayed the way it was now she'd be perfectly content. She smiled as she took her time getting dressed, before heading to the kitchen once again to make herself a cup of coffee.

When Kelly, Tiffany and Alexia walked into the office at 9 sharp something was immediately different. Bosley was there, Charlie was on the phone, the Munroes weren't there, but Kris had phoned them all so they expected their absence, they couldn't place what was different.

"Good morning angels" Came the oh so familiar voice over the speaker box.

"Good morning Charlie" Replied 3 voices in perfect harmony.

"I'm giving you the day off. I know how hard you have worked over the past few months, and I think you deserve it. Have a nice day angels" He told them . The angels smiled at each other, knowing that this doesn't come around all too often, and that they were going to take full advantage of the situation.

"Thanks Charlie, see you tomorrow" The angels told him before leaving the office, not 3 minutes after they entered.

"Do you want to come to mine?" Alexia asked "I've just bought a new Jacuzzi and I needed the perfect excuse ton use it. Do you girls want to join me?"

"Sounds like fun Lexei" Tiffany told her, Kelly promptly agreed.

"Yeah, I haven't got anything better to do today, sounds like fun" Kelly said.

Jill woke up around 10, she looked around, but noticed no one around her. Lani had obviously woken up before her, as she let her feet lead her, she found both mother and daughter in the kitchen having a hearty conversation. Jill heard the few occasional words such as 'marriage', 'dad' and 'babies'. Jill had had a similar conversation with Kris before, and therefore left them to it. She returned to the kitchen after she too had a shower and got dressed. Kris and Lani were eating breakfast, there was an extra plate of food for Jill as both Lani and Kris knew that she would want breakfast, she was always hungry.

For everyone, the day went by extremely quick, Kelly, Tiff and Alexia had a good time at Alexia's house in the Jacuzzi, and the Munroes had a good time talking through all of their problems. A doorbell rang and Kris answered it, being greeted by Peter. She greeted him in the usual way, with a heated passionate kiss before inviting him into the kitchen with Jill and Lani.

"Hi" Lani told him getting up to hug him. He squeezed her tight, keeping up the hug as he looked at Kris.

"Kris, there was actually a reason I came here today" He told her. Lani sat down next to Jill, both of them were anticipating what was coming up next. He got down on one knee before her, bringing a red velvet box out of his pants pocket ant holding it in front of him.

"Kristine Munroe, will you marry me?" He asked, only just able to contain his simile. Her face lit up, and without even needing time to think, she said the one word which would change every Munroe's life forever.

"Yes!" The Munroe family broke out in smiles. Things were going right for a change, and it was about time too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Wow, 7 chapters in 7 days, I'm too nice to you guys. Hope you like, and thanks for all of the reviews **___

The Munroe house was quiet, the family had finally fallen into bed at around 12, succumbing eventually to the excitement of the previous evening. Kris and Peter had asked the girls not to tell anyone about the proposal as they both wanted to do it themselves. Peter rolled out of bed at 6 in the morning. Being a doctor he was used to waking up early in the morning, so when he had the occasional day off he still woke up early. He walked to the living room, morning TV sounded good to him right now. He saw a blonde person on the sofa, and as he got closer he noticed it was Lani. She sat on the sofa, a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her lap and morning TV on. Peter took it as an invitation to sit next to her, with all of the excitement that was going on last night he hadn't had a chance to talk to her. Sitting down, Leilani turned her head acknowledging his presence.

"Heya kiddo, what are you watching?" He asked her, intending to engage in light conversation before moving on to the more important matters at hand.

"I dunno, peanut got hungry and I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some ice cream. There's nothing good on so I left this on, you can change it if you want" She told him, her face buried in the bowl in front of her.

"Look, I meant to talk to you yesterday about what happened, but I guess we both just got caught up in the excitement of it all. I wanted to know how you feel about me asking your mom to marry me?"

"Honestly, I think it's the best thing to have happened to my mom in a long time. You make her happy, and seeing her so happy makes me happy. I never had a dad, hell I don't even know who my dad is, but if I had the choice I'd want him to be just like you" Leilani told him smiling. He smiled back at her.

"If I had a daughter I'd want her to be just like you. I know your mom loves you so much, and I don't intend to take her away from you. I just want to make her happy, and in know that us getting on so well is helping that"

"Peter, would you mind if I called you dad?" Leilani asked somewhat out of the blue.

"You know what, I would be honoured" He said smiling warmly at her. He pulled her into a warm hug, embracing her for what seemed like hours. When they finally came out of their embrace, Kris and Jill were standing behind them smiling.

"What's going on here?" Kris asked startling Peter and Leilani.

"We're just bonding" Peter told her " I wanted to see how she felt about me proposing to you" He continued.

"And, how do you feel?" Kris asked Lani, almost certain that she already knew the answer.

"I couldn't be happier" Lani told her truthfully "Peter told me I can call him dad"

"That's erm… that's good" Jill said, voicing her concern.

"Honey, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Kris asked tapping Lani on the shoulder signalling that it was her she wanted to talk to. Lani nodded, taking her time getting up. Her stomach was positively huge now, and her small frame was having a hard time keeping up with the rapidly growing child inside of her. She followed Kris to the kitchen, sitting down on the chair that Kris had just pulled out for her.

"Honey I want to talk to you about your father" Kris told her. She realised that she had never taken the time to talk to her daughter about her father, which was wrong of her because she had every right to know who her father was, and why he isn't in her life anymore "Your father was a man I knew in high school. You know I got pregnant when I was 15, which was really stupid, but anyways, his name was Billy Johnson. He was the same age as me. It was my first time, and neither of us really expected me to get pregnant. He didn't talk to me at all after we did it, he just acted like nothing had happened. 2 weeks later, I thought I'd take a test just out of curiosity and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I told your father right after I found out. At first he accused me of lying, but when he realised that I was serious he told me that he couldn't be a father, that he wasn't prepared for it. I of course told him that he was stupid and that he'd grow into it. He was adamant that he wasn't going to be a father. I gave him space to think things through, but his mom called me later that night. She told me she knew what had happened between us, but there was no possible way that Billy could be a father. I asked her why, and she told me that he had committed suicide 2 hours after I had told him" Kris said, she looked over at Leilani trying to judge how she was reacting to the news. Surprisingly she had no expression on her face at all " Are you ok honey, I know it's a lot to take in, but I wanted you to know before you rushed into calling Peter dad"

"Erm… to tell you the truth, I haven't really missed having a father, I've always had you and Jill around me. I never felt the need to have a father because I never knew what it was like to have one, and you can't miss what you've never had right? Peter is exactly how I'd want my dad to be, he's perfect" Leilani told her, tears were tumbling down her face. Kris reached across the table, using her fingers to wipe the tears that were cascading down her daughter's face.

"I know honey, and I'm glad you feel this way. I'm sorry I never talked to you about this before. I never really had the perfect opportunity to do so" Kris told her, somewhat defending herself.

"It's ok mom, as far as I'm concerned Peter is my dad, and I couldn't be happier" She told her mom, causing her to smile the trademark Munroe smile. Kris got up, extending her hand for Lani to take before walking her into the living room.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but we need to go to work. We don't want to be late, you know Bos 'Time is money'" Jill said laughing, Kris and Leilani followed suit.

"Yeah, erm guys, there's just one more thing. I've asked Peter to move in with us, he's going to do that today while we are at work" Kris told the other Munroes. They smiled at each other before going to get dressed. Once they were all dressed, Jill left the house first Kris followed her, kissing her new fiancé as she left. Lani was the last to leave, she waved at him fro the door before shouting

"See you later…dad!". She ran down the stairs as fast as she could in her current state. Kris and Jill smiled from the car, pleased that she was accepting things this easily.

The drive to the office was quiet, Lani and Jill entered the office first. They were greeted with the usual 'Hello' and 'How are you' before their gaze fell to Kris. Well, not to Kris herself, but the diamond shaped island that was on her ring finger.

"Oh my god, you're getting married!" Kelly squealed running to Kris and pulling her into a giant hug. Tiff ran over and joined into the hug, the three of them showing their excitement at the situation.

"When did this happen?" Tiff asked pulling out of the hug.

"Last night. He came round for dinner, and when we had finished he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, and he is moving in today" Kris told them, smiling an enormous smile.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you" Kelly told her, still maintaining the hug "You deserve to be happy" She continued, receiving a small nod from Kris. Finally breaking away from the hug, partly due to lack of oxygen, Kris walked back over to her family.

"We're a proper family now, and nothing is ever going to change that" She said draping an arm over both her daughter and older sister. Alexia came over and offered both Lani and Kris a drink, smiling at the gesture, they both drank their beverage straight away, before Alexia had the chance to give anyone else a drink. Smiling a devilish smile, Alexia looked at each of the angels in turn. One thought was running round in her head ' This pretty little picture is about to change'.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, I'm making it 8 for 8. Hope you like this chapter, I finished it like 5 minutes ago. Thanks for all the reviews, keep em coming. I know that this chapter isn't that long, but I'm just building up the suspense, you'll realise what I mean when you read the next chapter **___

The angels stood huddled together in the middle of the office. They had all congratulated Kris in turn, hugging her, making sure that she knew that they were happy for her. Though they were all excited, they all knew that something was bound to go wrong. It just had to, they had never had such a big period of happiness before, they had all been on edge for a while now, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bosley, who had left in the middle of all of the excitement walked back into the room, the day's mail in his hand. He rifled through them, recognising them all to be requests for help, all except one. Making sure to avoid any stray angels as he made his way to the desk, he opened the envelope, pulling out a very short letter, in French:

Pour le femme qui parle en Francais;

Mr. Mason est mort. Je sais que tu est un ange. Je sais que Ta mere, et ton famille sont les anges aussi. Je deteste les anges, donc, tu as un choix, oubliez de moi, ou ma personne tuera vous tous.

Au revoir, et bonne chance

Xxx

Not understanding a word of French, but knowing that luckily enough someone in the room did, he walked over to the angels.

"Sorry to interrupt angels, but there is a letter here addressed to all of us that I need Lani to translate" Bosley told them. They all looked confused, but non the less, Leilani took the letter from his hands and read aloud to the others.

"To the woman who speaks French, Mr. Mason is dead. I know that you are an angel, I know that your mom and your family are angels. I hate angels, so, you have a choice, forget about me, or I'll kill you all. Goodbye and good luck" The angels gasped, they never expected to hear from the French guy again, let alone be threatened by him. This was getting out of control now. When it was just a simple reconnaissance job they could handle it. But this, now, they definitely couldn't handle it. They looked at Lani who still had the letter in her hand. She looked at Kris.

"How did he know, how did he figure out we were angels, why did he address the letter to me, but the envelope to everyone else?" She asked, worried not only for her safety and that of her unborn child, but everyone else's safety too. So many questions were asked, but no answers were given. There was simply nothing anyone could say that could alleviate the situation. They knew that Lani wasn't the target, that she was just the only one who knew French well enough to talk to the French man, and he knew that. He had found out from somewhere where the angels worked, and he somehow knew that the only way to get them to leave him alone would be to threaten them all. He knew that they saw him kill Mr. Mason, and now they'd do anything to protect their own, especially the pregnant Munroe.

"I think the best thing for you all to do is exactly what he says. We don't know how he got this information, but if he was able to get this piece of information, then imagine what else he has. He could know where you live, so it's best for you all to just do as he says" Bosley told them, trying to reason with them. In all honesty, he was worried, possibly even scared. They've received death threats before, but now there are more people who could possibly get hurt, and it was a risk that neither of them were willing to take.

"Bosley's right" Jill, the voice of reason said " We lay low for a while, start a new case, anything but try to find out who the French guy is and who he is working for. We have to think about all the people who could possibly get hurt if we continue with this case"

"We can't just let him threaten us and get away with it, can we?" Alexia asked. They all knew she was new at this, so she wouldn't quite understand how things like this worked.

"We have to" Tiff told her, she herself didn't believe what she had just said. Without thinking the words had just fallen from her mouth, but she knew that she was right. There was nothing they could do.

"I know, I don't like it either" Kelly stated, sensing Alexia's distaste at the whole situation "But we can't afford to lose anyone. There are just too many people who could get hurt now. Jill's right, we should just start a new case or something, anything but continue on the case that we are" Finally understanding the gravity of the situation, Alexia nodded. It was a bit overwhelming for the new angel, and she had to sit down. Kelly stood beside her, stroking her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"And here I was thinking this was a good day" Leilani said, trying to change the subject.

"And why is that angel" Came Charlie's voice over the speakerphone. Through all of the commotion, they hadn't heard the phone ring.

"Well, mom has just got engaged, and I've just hit the 7 month mark in my pregnancy" Leilani informed him.

"Congratulations Kris, however I did already know that Peter was going to propose" Charlie told her. Puzzled, Kris didn't even need to ask how before he continued "While he was treating Leilani, I phoned the hospital several times to check up on her. Peter kept my number, and, as your father is no longer with us, he asked my permission for your hand in marriage". Kris smiled, she was learning new things about her fiancé everyday, the more she knew, the more she fell in love with him. Jill moved to hug her as Leilani did the same. " I heard about what has happened, and it just so happens that I have a new case for you. It's nothing too stressful. Miranda Daniels suspects her husband of seven years, Anthony Daniels of having an affair. I want you girls to find out what is going on" He told them. Realising that this wasn't going to be hard at all, the angels agreed to do the case. They split into their usual teams, Team Munroe, and Team everyone else. Team Munroe was going to follow Anthony to work, and Team everyone else was going to follow him back from work. If he saw the same car following him all of the time he would undoubtedly get scared, making the situation harder than it had to be.

The angels followed Anthony for a few days, and then a few weeks, and before they knew it they had been following him for 4 weeks. They hadn't realised that so much time had gone by from when they first started following him. In their defence, they were worried about the letter. Even though they weren't working the same case they knew that something bad could still happen to them. Leilani only had 4 weeks left, and if something were to happen to her now then the baby is in more danger of being seriously hurt. Leilani sat in the back of the Munroe vehicle, drinking her drink, the drink that Alexia had been making for her. She had been feeling quite ill for a while, but they all just associated it with her pregnancy, but she couldn't help thinking that, no matter how nice this drink was, it was possibly the source of her illness. Peter had checked her out multiple times, and he came to the same conclusion all of the time, it was just her pregnancy. He had no reason to suggest that any fowl play had been committed. Alexia on the other hand knew differently. She knew the reason why Leilani was ill, and now, the plan was almost complete.

The Munroe car pulled up to some stop lights, they were on their way to the office, and at this time in the morning, there was almost no traffic around. Still, they waited until the light turned green before accelerating away. Deep in conversation, non of them saw the SUV that came speeding towards the passenger side of the small sports car. None of them really had time to react as the car crashed into theirs, sending the tiny excuse of a car careening down the road. It finally came to a stop 20 meters from where it was first hit. At first glance, as the people from the SUV approached the battered vehicle, all occupants were unconscious. However, as one of the people opened the back door and dragged an unconscious and injured Lani out, both passengers in the front of the car started to protest her absence. He placed Leilani in the back of the SUV, buckling her seatbelt before returning back to the shattered car. Jill struggled in her seat, trying to undo her seatbelt that had become jammed in the crash. Kris was having a bit more luck, her seatbelt was off and she leapt out of the car, running towards the SUV as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. A man noticed her make a run, and tackled her to the floor. Her head bounced violently off the road and unconscious welcomed her. He picked her up and placed her into the SUV next to Leilani. After seeing both her sister and niece being taken to the car that had crashed into theirs, she willingly got out of the car and let the men drag her to the waiting SUV. Getting into the back seat, thinking she would be allowed to stay conscious for the journey to wherever they were going, she was sadly mistaken as a gloved fist collided with her face, sending her into the realm of unconsciousness too.

"Boss" One of the men said into an earpiece "We've got them" He continued, looking over at his partners, and then in the rear view mirror at the unconscious Munroes.

"Excellent" Came the reply. If the angels could hear the voice then they'd recognise it instantly, but that wasn't about to happen. The SUV sped away from the scene, with three unconscious, bleeding Munroes in the backseat. The Alexia sized shoe had definitely just dropped, and had made a deep impression on the lives of those around her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, making it 9 for 9. I had a tough time writing this one, but I like it. Hope you guys do too. Don't forget to review, they make me work harder and faster **____** Oh and Kris, sorry but the Munroes aren't directly in this chapter, but stay tuned, I promise you they'll be in the next **___

The remaining angels walked into the office blissfully unaware of what had happened to their partners. Arm in arm they laughed as a simple joke was passed between the three of them. Sitting down on the sofa, they stopped their conversations as they noticed Bosley pacing round the office. He had a stern, yet worried look on his face, and without needing to ask, they new something bad had happened. Something had gone wrong. He stopped pacing for a few moments, looking at them with a worried expression on his face, and surprisingly, unshed tears pooling on the corners of his eyes.

"Bos?" Kelly didn't know that such a small word could elicit such a response. The tone in her voice suggested that a longer question should have been asked, but those three letters seemed to be enough. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looked at them.

"Give me a minute and I'll explain everything to you" He told them before returning the phone to his ear and continuing his very heated conversation. The angels looked at each other worried, before a metaphorical light bulb illuminated in Kelly's head. She had been working for Charlie too long, how could she not know that something like this was going to happen. How could she not tell by the uneasy air in the room and the worried expression on Bosley's face that something had happened.

"It's Kris, Leilani and Jill isn't it Bos?" Kelly asked, not letting him finish his conversation. He paused, mid-sentence before simply nodding in reply. He finished his conversation, and after returning the phone to it's rightful position, he turned to face the girls.

"Kris' car was found two blocks away. It was totally destroyed, another car had obviously collided with it" He looked at the angels' faces, giving them enough time to take in the information before continuing " No one was in it, but there was blood at the scene. There are no other cars which leads both Charlie and the police to believe they were kidnapped. I have a copy of some footage that was covering the area. The police want us to see if we recognise anyone involved" He continued. After hearing the revelation that there was blood at the scene, they immediately thought the worst, that one of their friends was dead. They all gasped, whether it was consciously or subconsciously, it didn't seem to matter, the gasp portrayed exactly what they were thinking without even having to talk. Kelly had been through things like this before. She knew not to expect the worst until it seems like there is no possible way for her friends to be ok. Bosley looked at the girls, and the girls stared back at him. None of them knew what to say, or rather they knew what they wanted to say, but their brain wouldn't allow them to speak. Bosley walked behind his desk, pressing the button to lower the projector and the screen, before pressing a few buttons on his laptop, starting the footage. The girls gasped at the appropriate times, especially when Kris got tackled to the floor. You could see her squeeze her eyes shut as her body impacted the floor, and then her head. Even though there was no sound, the angels could imagine what it sounded like as Kris' head bounced off the floor. They'd heard it before, but when thinking about their friend, they knew that unconsciousness was probably the best thing for her at that moment in time. The headache that she would have after that, if she was awake, would be almost unbearable. Once the footage had finished, the girls stared at the screen in total shock. The thing that most worried the angels was not the fact that all three Munroes were unconscious, but the fact that, as Leilani was being carried, her shirt lifted up, showing a gaping wound in her stomach. The angels were extremely worried now. There were not three Munroes in danger, but four. Snapping out of their stupor, they turned to Bosley.

"I don't recognise anyone Bos" Tiffany told him " Besides, they were wearing masks that covered nearly all of their faces, the only thing to possibly identify anyone by is their mouths". Bosley nodded at them. The only thing that they could do with this footage is find the license plate, and make and model of the SUV, and put out a BOLO.

"Look girls, the police know that Kris, Jill and Leilani are private investigators. They know Leilani is 8 months pregnant, and this is therefore a high priority case, for both us and the police" Bosley said trying to reason with the girls. They were angry, someone had taken their own, and now they weren't going to stop until they were found, and preferably alive.

"Do they have anything yet?" Alexia asked. She should have been an actress, because her performance could be classed as almost Oscar winning. She feigned worried extremely well. Bosley himself was fooled into believing her this time.

"They have the license plate. Whoever did this job were obviously inexperienced. The license plate is running through the police database as we speak. Police officers are canvassing the neighbourhood looking for the car now. We will find them girls, but for now, you three have to stay out of it. You're the only angels we have at the moment so we need to keep you safe. We can't jeopardise their chances of survival, or the chances of them being found"

"What do you want us to do then Bosley, do you expect us to just sit here and do nothing while Kris, Jill and Lani are injured and god knows where. We're supposed to be a team, a family. What kind of family are we if we just sit back and wait for the police to find them. What if they get hurt even more Bos. What kind of family would we be then" Kelly said standing up, her face furious as she tried to argue their way into the case.

"Charlie knew you'd say something like that. If you want to work this case you'll have to be inconspicuous. You can't get in the way. If any of you do then you are all off the case, and that isn't to be disputed. I know that you're a family, I know that you'd do anything to protect them, but if you get in the way then you run the risk of getting the Munroes hurt, or worse. There aren't only three people to think about angels. In a normal situation we'd all like to think that Kris, Jill and Leilani can handle themselves, but there is a baby involved now which complicates everything. If you are going to work on this case, you need to think smart" Bosley warned them. They nodded, understanding that this case was far more important than any other case they had ever worked. The angels got up from their resting place on the sofa and made their way towards the door.

"Call us if they find anything about that car. We're going to go to the scene, see what we can find out. We'll keep in touch. Tell Charlie not to worry about us, and that we'll find them" Kelly told him leading the angels out of the office. Once they had left, the phone rang. Knowing who it was, Bosley picked it up straight away.

[What's going on Bosley?]

"The angels are working this case"

[We knew they would, but they need to be careful, this isn't an ordinary case, there is more at stake this time Bosley]

"I know sir, and they realise that"

[How was Alexia when you told them what had happened?]

"She was very convincing sir, but she is definitely involved with this somehow. What do you want to do about her?"

[Leave her, she'll slip up at some point. The angels are starting to suspect that something isn't right with her, and it's only a matter of time before Kelly calls her up on it. The angels will find a way to make her talk, I'm sure of it. Until then though, we just have to leave them to it. If we turn Tiffany and Kelly against Alexia then she could get scared and run, and then we'll have almost no hope of finding the Munroes]

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll keep you informed of their progress"

[I know you will Bosley. Goodbye]

With that Bosley was left alone in the office. The silence was deafening, and Bosley immediately felt lost without the Munroes. They were the life and soul of the group. Everywhere they went laughter was bound to follow. Their absence, although it hadn't been for very long yet, was certainly felt in the office. Bosley, for the first time was scared. Taking initiative, he decided it was time to call for some help. Picking up the phone, he dialled a very familiar number.

[Hello] Came a feminine voice from the other end. A very familiar feminine voice.

"We need you angel" Was Bosley's simple reply. Those four words were apparently extremely effective, as you can tell from the response that followed.

[I'm on my way]

Bosley was alone again as he sat patiently for the arrival of the much needed help. He didn't want to say anything to the angels, but he had a scary feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before there was any hope of them getting better.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, making it 10 for 10, I'm on a roll. Hope you like this one. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me very happy**____**.**_

_**Anyways, who said Bri is coming to help?, Bosley called an angel, I didn't say which one it was **___

The afternoon sunlight was blinding, well it was to those who were lucky enough to be in it. The Munroes on the other hand were not so lucky. They had been thrown unceremoniously into a large, dimly lit room. There was one window, no where near enough to allow anyone to escape through it. The girls were unconscious on the floor. Leilani was lying on her stomach, her head turned away from her mom and her aunt, a steady flow of blood was escaping her stomach. It had slowed down from when she had first been injured, but a small puddle of blood surrounding her stomach, meaning that quite a bit of blood had been spilt. Kris was lying next to Jill. They had been thrown in the room at the same time, so the fact that they were so close to each other was pure coincidence. They were faced away from Leilani, but opposite each other. Jill was the least injured out of everyone, with the only apparent injury she attained was a bruise above her right eye from the impact of the glove with her face. Kris had a gash above her right eye, it had only just stopped bleeding, a deep purple bruise was already forming around the gash. She had a bruise on her hairline which was probably from where her head impacted the floor, and her right arm was turning purple in certain places. She had a burn on her left cheek, but that was from the airbag, the device that had probably saved them all from more serious injury. Leilani was in the worst condition. Along with the wound on her stomach, she had a black eye from where her head probably hit the window in the collision, her breathing was shallow and even though she was unconscious, a pained expression came across her face every time she drew in a deep breath. Their training hadn't prepared the angels for this type of situation, and if they were conscious now, they'd definitely be scared.

Bosley sat at his desk in the office. It had been about an hour since he called the angel for help, and she was expected to arrive any minute. Work was no longer his priority, and in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, he picked up the closes object to him, a pen, and threw it at the door. It collided with the large piece of wood with a satisfying crack. The pen, once an extremely useful tool, lay shattered on the floor in front of the door. Never in his time working with the angels had he felt so powerless, so determined to see something through but not able to at the same time. The door flew open, and heavy boots trampled the shattered pen into even more pieces. The angel stood in the doorway taking note of Bosley's distraught expression before coming to her own conclusion, much like Kelly had, about what had happened. She stared, taking in the fragility of the man before her before making her way towards him.

"What's happened Bos, it's Leilani, Kris and Jill isn't it?" She asked him. His worried expression, and defeated demeanor told her all she needed to know. He looked at her, his eyes defiant, but his body language showed something else all together.

"They were kidnapped earlier this morning. Their car was his by an SUV, Leilani had a wound on her stomach, and all three girls were unconscious when they were taken from the scene" Bosley gave the angel time to take in the information that he had just presented her with.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked him. He looked at her for a few moments "Come on Bosley, there are three angels who are perfectly capable of finding the others. You need me to do something none of the others can do. What is it?" She had been working with Charlie for too long. She knew he had ulterior motives for her being there.

"We need you to follow Alexia. She has something to do with this, but we can't ask Kelly of Tiff to do it because they are already so close to her. They don't know you are here, so they won't be looking out for you" He told her. She nodded, not really knowing what to say. Alexia was an angel, Charlie wouldn't be careless when hiring a new angel, he would make sure they literally were angels before even considering them. How could he miss something as important as this.

"How do you know that she's involved in this?" The angel asked, wanting to know what exactly made Bosley and Charlie so sure of her guilt. They must have been looking out for it, because even Kelly didn't appear to have figured it out, and she's one of the most perceptive out of all of the angels she had worked with.

"There's just something about her that doesn't feel right. When we received a letter a month back threatening us, she didn't seem phased at all, and when I showed the angels the video earlier today, she at first didn't seem shocked by the footage. It was only when she knew I was looking at her that she feigned being shocked by what happened to the Munroes. She's guilty, she's behind it somehow and we need you to find out how. You know what to do, and Kris, Jill and Leilani are at stake. If you find out anything call me, if the girls find anything I'll let you know" He told the angel.

"Couldn't you tell Kelly about this. She's not going to do anything stupid Bos, you know that"

"We haven't been in this situation before. There's no telling what Kelly would do. The Munroes are her family, she would do anything to protect them, and the rest of you girls for that matter, it's best if it is just kept between us for now, but when the time is right, we will get her involved. Rest assured angel, Alexia will be taken down and the Munroes will be found" Bosley told her, trying to reassure her and quite possibly himself too. The angel nodded, she hugged Bosley before turning to leave.

"Good luck angel" He told her as she left the office, closing the door once more. The shattered pen from before was now crushed into the carpet. Ink was slowly seeping out of it. Bosley stared at it, noticing how it somewhat resembled blood slowly dripping out of an open wound. Worried, yet captivated by the puddle of blue liquid that was rapidly growing, he found himself unable to look away as the video of the car crash went through his mind, and merging with the image of the pool of ink on the floor. He knew he was making it worse for himself, yet he was unable to stop. It was almost like he was under some kind of spell, which he had no idea of how to reverse.

Kelly, Tiff and Alexia pulled up a few yards from where the crash took place. The whole area was surrounded by numerous police officers. A CSI team was working on the car, well, what used to be a car, it can only be described now as a pile of metal and plastic. How anyone survived that was a total miracle. They flashed their investigator's license, allowing them to cross under the tape. They walked around, asking any police officer they crossed paths with what they knew. The answer was always 'nothing'. This disheartened the angels didn't give up though. As they worked their way through the officers, they had the opportunity to talk to one of the CSI's.

"Excuse me, my name is Kelly Garret. Me and my colleagues here were wondering if you could give us any information about what you have found here" She asked the CSI.

"I'm not sure I should be discussing anything with you" She replied. She looked around nervously, she was obviously new to all of this.

"I appreciate that, but our friends were involved in this accident. They were kidnapped. One of them is 8 months pregnant, so you understand how important it is for us to find them . Any piece of information you can give us will be appreciated" Tiffany told her. She could tell that the young woman in front of them was nervous, but she seemed to take in what Tiffany had said. Realising the seriousness of the situation, which she had not been informed of previously, she took a deep breath, before telling them what she and the other CSI's had found.

"Well, aside from the black paint transfer from the SUV, there wasn't really much evidence. There were tyre tracks, which we have photographed for analysis, there was a small bit of blood, which we have also collected samples of. Other than that there isn't really much evidence here. There was some saliva which we collected, that is being analysed as we speak, but nothing else. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but there just isn't a lot of evidence here" She told the angels. They had a reason to be disheartened now, the only thing that they could go on from the scene is the saliva, which was being analysed now. If whoever left the saliva behind was in the system then they could know who it is, and hopefully that would lead them one step closer towards finding their friends. But, if they weren't in the database, they would be back to square one, and what a dismal square it was too. They returned to their car, intent on telling Bosley what they had found. They were about 7 feet from Kelly's beloved car when an almighty explosion knocked all three angels off their feet. Gasping desperately for the air which had left their lungs the moment they were swept off their feet, literally, they stared at what was the car in shock. An ambulance and a fire truck was on the way. They managed to make that out over the sound of the flames licking the remnants of the car, and the car crackling as the heat became too much for the rusted metal and it collapsed in on itself, succumbing to the intensive heat and pressure of the flames. The angels watched the car burning, until a continuous line of water put out the blaze. Firemen were at the scene now, making sure the blaze was totally out. Paramedics surrounded the girls. Oxygen masks were placed on each of the girls faces, but were swiftly removed by the respective party. The angels brushed off wandering hands, and stood up, brushing ash and various other pieces of debris off their bodies, before walking towards the office, or more like stumbling towards the office. The office was a few blocks away, and hopefully the short walk would help them to think more clearly. Stumbling through the front door they took note of the surprised look on Bosley's face before collapsing onto the sofa.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. Alexia looked at him, a devious smile plastered to her face before she turned to the other angels.

"The CSI's found some saliva at the scene, it's being analysed now, and oh, someone tried to kill us" Tiffany stated matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bosley asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Someone blew my car up" Kelly told him. He stared in shock at the state of the angels before him. There were black smudges over all of them. Kelly's jeans had a rip in the front, probably from when they were knocked back. Tiffany's top was almost ineffective at covering her assets, as there was a huge rip going diagonally from top to bottom. Alexia's clothes, other than being dirty, were fine.

"Maybe Kris, Jill and Leilani were taken because they were easier targets" Tiffany started, an idea forming in the corner of her mind "At the state she is in now, Leilani is the weakest link. Take her out and two others will follow. It's the perfect way to get rid of half of the angels" She continued, happy that she had finally come up with something useful.

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense. Kris and Jill would both want to protect Leilani. If she is taken then chances are Kris and Jill would want to be with her" Kelly continued catching Tiffany's train of thought.

"I think you're on to something angels" Came Charlie's voice over the speaker box. This time they knew he had not phoned, they looked at Bosley who smiled sheepishly "Time to go to work" Charlie told them. With the revelation they had just uncovered, with new hope the angels left the office. They were one car down, but they still had Tiffany's car, nothing was going to stop them from finding their friends.

"I think they are close Bosley" Charlie told him. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before Kelly and Tiffany discovered that it was Alexia who was behind the whole thing.

"So do I sir, I'll keep you informed" Bosley told him.

"Please do" Charlie said hanging up the phone.

The room was getting colder by the minute. The three unconscious inhabitants shivered at the drastic temperature fluctuations. Jill slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings before sitting up quickly. The events leading up to them being here went through her mind, and she immediately turned her attention to Kris. She was still unconscious, Jill looked her over, taking note of her injuries before shaking her gently, trying to rouse her from unconsciousness. After a few minutes of constant shaking, she started to stir. Blinking a few times, she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She knew, without thinking too much about it, that she had a concussion. She could feel her head pounding, the violent throbs almost in time with her heartbeat. She looked up at Jill, who helped her sit up, before looking round the room for her pregnant daughter. Both Jill and Kris saw her at the same time. Noticing the pool of blood they rushed to her side, their own injuries forgotten at this point.

"Lani?" Kris asked reaching her first. Jill reached her side milliseconds later. They turned her over, noticing her bruised face, and wounded stomach. Kris applied pressure to the wound, the bleeding had almost stopped, but she had to make sure that it had stopped all together before removing her hands. Jill gently shook Leilani, trying to wake her as she had done with Kris. It took Jill less time to wake Lani up than it did her sister. Leilani came to with a groan. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of any left over remnants of sleep which threatened to pull her in once again. She opened her eyes, only to find herself staring directly into her mom's worried ones. She smiled at both her mom and her aunt, trying to lift some of the tension that she felt around the room. Only Jill smiled back.

"Welcome back kiddo" Jill told her "How do you feel?"

"Like I was in a car that got hit by an SUV" Lani told her, smiling at her own answer. Kris sighed, rolling her eyes at her daughter, only to gasp in pain that that simple movement had just caused her. Jill stared at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kris, receiving a small nod in reply.

"Concussion" Kris told her, lifting her hands to find that the bleeding had stopped. She returned her hands to her sides, unsure of what to do with them.

"Concussion, how?" Leilani asked. She was unconscious when Kris had been tackled, and therefore did not know the reason for her mom's condition.

"After the car got hit, some men took you from the car and put you in the back of the SUV. I tried to get to you but some dude tackled me. I hit my head on the floor" She told her daughter. She was finding it increasingly hard to keep her eyes open. Jill seemed to notice this, and moved closer to her sister, wrapping her arms round her waist to hold her up.

"Kris" Jill said worriedly shaking her sister's shoulder "Kris, stay with me honey. Don't go to sleep"

"Too…tired" Kris stated, her words started to merge together, her eyes drifted closed. Jill frantically shook her shoulders. Leilani was mumbling random words beside her, a fever had taken hold of the youngest Munroe, and now she was left alone to take care of them all. Kris slipped from her arms, falling into her lap, fully unconscious now. Jill turned to Leilani who had also managed to slip into unconsciousness once more. Jill took this opportunity to cry. Not a normal cry, but heart wrenching sobs. Things had just got worse, and she knew that things were going to get even worse. The room was silent other than Jill's occasional gasps for breath as she looked at her broken family.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys, it's just past 12 here so I'm making it 11 for 11.I'm breaking the mould a bit lol Hope you like this one, I know I say this a lot, but it was hard to write this one. All lyrics in this chapter are from Everything by the fantastic Michael Bublé.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.**_

Jill rocked gently as she held Kris' unconscious head in her lap. In reality it had only been about half an hour since she passed out, but to Jill it felt like a few hours. She had tried to wake Kris up a few times, but it wasn't working. She had ran out of tears for the time being, and because of that she was disgusted at herself. Her family was unconscious in front of her and she could only manage 15 minutes of crying. Does that make her a bad sister and a bad aunt?. She didn't have time to contemplate things because Kris had started to shift in her lap. Her head turned slightly, before her eyes lazily opened. Jill sat her up immediately, not giving her the chance to close her eyes again. She knew that if she kept Kris awake for another 24 hours, then she wouldn't slip into a coma if she fell asleep. Kris was unable to keep her eyes open. Every time she blinked it felt like her eyes were on fire, and the throbbing in her head had picked up speed, either that or her heart had slowed, but she didn't think that that was the answer. She looked up at Jill, even though they were both sitting, Jill was still taller than Kris, and smiled at her softly. Every single movement caused her aching body more pain, it was almost unbearable, but she had been through worse, she would get through this. She smiled at Jill again before moving to Leilani's side.

"How is she?" Kris asked Jill, pointing at her daughter.

""She's got a fever. She's been mumbling for a while, she passed out just after you did" Jill informed her. Kris smiled, slightly embarrassed that she had passed out on her sister. Noticing her embarrassment Jill pulled her into a warm hug. Movement out of the corner of their eye cased them to look in Lani's direction. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly allowing the light, well what little light there was, to penetrate her eyelids as they opened. She tried to sit up, but failing miserably. Jill and Kris helped her into a sitting position. She smiled in appreciation. Kris got up, she stretched her legs before walking around the room. She noticed that there were chains on the walls, they were rusty and partially broken, so luckily they wouldn't be used. She jumped up trying to look out of the window, but her due to her petite size she couldn't jump high enough. Huffing in frustration, she turned around noticing a large door, and walked towards it. Feeling for a handle she quickly discovered that there was none. It was a metal door, so there was no hope of breaking it down. There didn't seem to be any possible escape routes for them. She walked back towards Lani and Jill.

"The door's metal. There's no handle and the window is too small for anyone to climb out if. We just have to hope that the others can find us in time" Kris told them grimly. Leilani stood up slowly, she stretched as much as her battered pregnant body would allow, and walked round the room, stroking her stomach as she did so.

"You two have been kidnapped before, what did you do?" Leilani asked them. She had only been awake for a few minutes, but already she was bored, and sick. Sweat was rolling down her forehead, she was shaking slightly and her eyes darted from left to right, as if she was anxious about something. Not knowing that these were in fact symptoms of something more severe than just a cold or the flu, the other Munroes believed that she'd be fine. She sat down against a wall, sighing at the feeling of the cold wall against her aching back. She rubbed her belly gently before singing a song that her mom usually sings to her.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, _

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Kris and Jill smiled at her. They knew she could sing, but still, they were surprised by how good her singing voice actually was. Even in a situation like this, she could still make them smile. She knew exactly what to do to make them happier, as if her being there wasn't enough. She leant her head back against the wall as she was struck by a wave of nausea. Her vision swarmed, and she thought for sure she was going to pass out again, but she fought through the haze and opened her eyes, breathing through the nausea and the dizziness that accompanied it until it passed. She found the floor to be colder than the wall, and laid down on it, pressing her clammy head on it, giving her some relief from the fever that had taken over her body so quickly.

"Mom…I don't feel so good" She mumbled. Her words slurred slightly making it harder for Kris and Jill to understand her. She turned her head and threw up violently, gasping for breath when she had finally finished. Kris and Jill were at her side, stroking her back as she turned and violently threw up again. Jill and Kris threw each other worried looks, before looking back at Leilani. She was trying to say something, or at least that's what the sisters thought. Her mouth was moving, and the few occasional sounds were coming out of it, but nothing that actually resembled words. Kris felt her head, she withdrew her hand quickly, surprised at the heat that irradiated from her daughters head.

The door flew open and the girls immediately turned their heads in that direction. The three men from before were standing in the doorway. Two of them held trays of food, and one of them held a syringe. The men placed their trays on the floor, before taking hold of Kris and Jill and moving them to the side as the third man moved to Lani's side.

"Boss' orders, sorry" He told the sisters as he plunged the syringe into Leilani's arm, and injected her with a clear liquid. She didn't react, but Kris and Jill knew that it was probably a good thing, because if she moved they expected the men to get very violent. The men threw the sisters to the floor before leaving. The Munroes were alone once again. Leilani wasn't unconscious, but she didn't appear to be conscious of her surroundings either. Whatever it was that she was injected with couldn't have been good, and Kris had a very worrying feeling that it wouldn't be the last time that she would be injected either. Kris picked herself up off the floor and began pacing the room. She was angry, no not angry, pissed off. She had to think of a way to get them all out of there. The men were obviously working for someone else, they were the weakest link. If she could get past them then she could escape and get help. It wasn't fool proof, but it was the best plan they had at the moment, it was the only plan they had at the moment. She didn't tell Jill her plan, knowing that her sister would tell her it was stupid and that she definitely wasn't going to do it. She banged on the door, trying to get their attention, but only succeeding in getting Jill's

"What the hell are you doing?" Jill asked her getting up off the floor and storming over to Kris "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"I've got a plan, it's not fool proof, but it's a plan, and I know what you're going to say but I'm going ahead with it. Stay by Lani, I need you to protect her" Kris said pushing Jill towards her daughter. Jill tried to stand her ground against her younger sister, but the look on Kris' face told her to at least let her try. She didn't think that they'd kill her, maybe they'd rough her up a bit for trying to escape, but it serves her right for trying. Jill sat down by Lani's side and watched as Kris banged on the door trying to get someone's attention. It worked. The door swung open and a very pissed off man stood in the now open doorway. Jill could see everything from where she was sat. She saw Kris kick out hitting the man in a very sensitive area before trying to move around him. This only pissed the man off even more. He took her by the throat and slammed her down on the floor. His grip tightened, and Kris found herself gasping for air.

"I know you're pretty, but if you ever try something like that again, I won't hesitate to break your pretty little neck" He whispered into her ear. He squeezed tighter causing her to cough violently, before the man let go. He walked out of the room leaving Kris gasping for breath on the floor. She rolled to face Jill who was looking at her knowingly. Not having the strength to get up, she stayed on the floor, gasping, trying to catch her breath, the breath that had just been squeezed out of her by an overly large thug.

"Don't even say it" Kris warned Jill. She knew she was going to say 'I told you so', so she stopped her before she even had the chance.

The angel sat in her car outside Alexia's house. She had been through it, and had found some important pieces of information. Alexia obviously didn't expect the angels, or Charlie and Bosley for that matter, to suspect that she had anything to do with it, so she didn't bother hiding anything in her flat. There was enough incriminating evidence to put her away for years. The angel reeled off a list of things that she found in Alexia's house, one of which was the address of a warehouse.

[Thanks angel, I'll send the other angels there now. Hopefully Alexia will react when they reach the warehouse, and incriminate herself]

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. See you soon Bos" The angel hung up the phone, before driving towards the office.

In the car, Tiffany was driving, leaving Kelly to answer the phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

[Kel, it's Bos, we've found the address of a warehouse. You and the girls should head there straight away. This may be where the Munroes are being held]

"Ok Bos, we're on our way there now" Kelly put the phone down.

"We're headed where?" Tiffany asked, taking her eyes off the road for a second.

"They've found the location of a warehouse, we need to go there now" Kelly told her. She told her the address and Tiffany spun the car round, speeding towards where they believed their friends to be.

They pulled up outside the warehouse. Withdrawing their guns, they entered, they searched every room but one. Turning towards the last door they walked towards it. Kelly placed her hand on the metal door before throwing it open.

The Munroes heard the sound of footsteps outside their room. They heard them come to an abrupt stop, as the door to their room flew open, the light blinded them before their eyes came to rest on three familiar figures.

_**How evil am I. You'll have to wait until either later, or tomorrow for another update. It's 12:01 here on Tuesday, so technically I'm making it 11 for 11. Don't forget to review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know a few of you think that the angels are safe, but things are about to get a whole lot worse. Ha, I feel so evil.**_

Kelly screamed in frustration. The room she was now standing in was empty. Two full food trays and a small pool of blood were the only things on the floor. The Munroes must have been here, but now they're not. The angels were so close to finding them, so close to bringing them home, but now they were back to where they started. They had no idea of where their friends were, and it frustrated two of the three angels. Alexia on the other hand stood staring at the two angels falling apart in front of her, smiling.

Kris and Jill stared at the three men in the doorway. They looked more angry now then they had before. They walked in, and went to a separate Munroe, before pulling them from the room.

"Boss said we've got to move, your friends are on their way, and she's not finished with you yet" one of the men told the girls, as if feeling obligated to tell them why they were being manhandled out of the warehouse. They were put in the same SUV as before, how all 6 of them managed to fit was a complete mystery, but Kris, Jill and Lani were un bound in the back seat. Another plan began to formulate in Kris' mind. Before it had the chance to come to anything, her mind replayed what the man had said a few minutes previously. 'She's not finished with you yet'.

"She?" Kris asked, hoping to get some sort of a reply from the men. They didn't answer her. Whether it was through fear of their boss, or because they just didn't want to answer the petite blonde, Kris didn't know, but their ignorance was very irritating. She was sat next to the window, Jill was in the middle and Leilani was next to the other window. Kris looked to her right to see Jill whispering into Lani's ear. She was worried, in fact they were both worried, her fever was raging, and her eyes, even though open, were glossy and unfocused. Jill looked over at Kris, noticing a fresh trail of tears falling freely down her cheeks. She wished that she could do something to make Kris feel better, but in reality there was nothing. The situation they were in was bad, there was no mistaking that, and both Kris and Jill had a feeling that things were going to get a whole lot worse. The SUV pulled away from the warehouse they had just left, following the outskirts of the city for what felt like a few hours before pulling into the driveway of an abandoned house, on a seemingly abandoned street. Jill knew the street, she knew it was close to the office, but she also knew that the whole street was abandoned, so if they were to scream, no one would hear it, no one ever heard it. The men got out of the car, one man went inside the house, leaving two men to take the girls in. Lani's door flew open, and one man carried her inside, leaving one man to deal with two very pissed off Munroes, who, in the two seconds between the car stopping and Lani being taken out, had devised a plan. Kris opened her door, stepping out, as Jill stepped out of the other door at the same time. The man was confused, but he knew that they were up to something. The girls didn't believe him to be armed, and they both knew how to fight, so taking a few seconds to prepare themselves before moving into action, they looked at each other through the car before they both ran forwards. Jill ran at the man, her fists extended, hoping that she could keep him occupied while Kris ran back towards the main road to get help. The man didn't understand what was going on until one of Jill's extended fists collided with his face. He stumbled back, totally unprepared for the assault. He rubbed his now sore jaw, before looking over Jill's shoulder to see Kris retreating down the road. Jill turned her head following his line of vision. She knew that he had seen Kris, so she threw punch after punch hoping to hit him and keep his attention on her long enough for Kris to make her escape. She herself was the person who came off worse though, as she threw a punch, the man raised his hand and back handed her violently across her face, sending her to the floor. Jill was dazed, she looked up to see the man pull a gun from the waistband of his pants. He aimed it in Kris' direction, and before Jill had the chance to pull herself off the floor, he fired one shot. From her position on the floor, she turned her head, her eyes following the bullet from when it exited the gun, to when it entered Kris' back. The force of the bullet entering her body at such speed flew Kris forwards. She collided with the road, mere feet away from the car she was going to use for cover. The pain was excruciating. It felt like a thousand hot pokers all hitting the same spot at the same time. She tried to get up, realising that this is her only chance of survival, but was dismayed to find that much like the sunlight, her strength was rapidly depleting. She heard her sister scream in the background. The man must have had a gun in the end, and not knowing whether Jill's screams were for her or not, she managed to turn her broken body round. She saw Jill being restrained in a man's arms. The same man that had shot her. Another man was running towards her, faster than she thought a man of his size could run. He reached her in a few seconds and looked down at her battered body. She looked up at him, pain evident in her eyes and fresh tears trailing down her face. He looked at her, his face remained set, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. His eyes showed that he was sorry. Of what, Kris was in too much pain to figure out. She fought the pull of unconsciousness, as he picked her up off the floor, and carried her into the house after the man who was forcing Jill. They were taken downstairs into the basement. There were three cots set up already. The men obviously anticipated them staying there for a long period of time. Lani had already been placed in one, and now Jill waited at the bottom of the stairs as Kris was placed on another. She moved to her sister's side, stroking her hair out of her face, noticing the look of pain that Kris was giving her.

"Kris sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have just told you to go inside and wait until the others come to get us" She told her semiconscious sister. Tears were flowing freely down Jill's face, almost as if some invisible flood gates had opened, and the water trapped behind was free to escape.

"Jill, don't blame yourself" Kris told her, weakly lifting up a hand to wipe the tears from Jill's face "I agreed to the plan. I had to try to get some help, Leilani depends on it" She continued, trying to convince her sister that she wasn't to blame for the condition she found herself in. Jill nodded before standing up. She leaned over Kris, trying to look at the damage the small piece of metal had made. There was a large entrance wound on the right side of her back just below the shoulder blade, and a smaller exit wound on the right side of her chest, just above her breast. If it was on the other side, Jill surmised, her sister would almost certainly be dead. Moving Kris's shirt slightly to get a better look, not only did Kris groan in pain, but she noticed how much blood her sister had already lost. She pressed her hands to the wound in her back, she tried to ignore her sister's pained cries as she desperately tried to stem the bleeding. Jill stayed that way for hours, not wanting to move her hands through fear that if she did then Kris would die. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door to the basement being opened. The man who carried Kris in came down the stairs carrying three bottles of water and a syringe. Jill glared at him, knowing what he was about to do. Knowing that Jill wouldn't move from Kris' side, he placed the bottles of water in front of the cot that the sisters were occupying before moving to Leilani's side. He uncapped the syringe and plunged it into her arm, before injecting the same liquid as before. He pulled the syringe out of her arm, and before leaving the three Munroes alone, he turned to Jill.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I didn't have a choice" With that he left. Jill cried to herself once again. The situation had become worse then she ever imagined it would, and to top it all off, the basement was freezing. The men had been kind enough to supply blankets, but Lani was lying on top of hers, and the only way to get it out from beneath her was to take her hands off Kris' wound. She knew that Kris would want her to, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kris was her sister, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but she also knew that if Lani died overnight then Kris would never speak to her again. She slowly peeled her hands off Kris' wound, happy to see that it had stopped bleeding. She got up and walked over to Leilani's bed. She felt her head, sighing at the fact that her temperature seemed to have risen a bit. She rolled her over and pulled the blanket from beneath her, before laying it atop of her and moving back to Kris. She pulled the blanket off the empty bed and wrapped it around herself and Kris, as she snuggled in next to her unconscious sister. She knew that she needed sleep. How could she possibly expect to look after them all if she had no energy. She closed her eyes, falling to sleep immediately, not realising how tired she actually was. By 2:00 am, all three Munroes were either unconscious or sleeping, totally unaware that they were being watched from the top of the stairs. Alexia, the new third angel watched them, pleased at how things were playing out. She had only intended to get them out of the way for a while, but if they were out of the way for good then things would be even better. She left the basement, locking the door behind her. She had to get up for work in the morning, and she couldn't go to the office looking like she had no sleep, she didn't know how to explain that.

Kelly and Tiffany were absolutely distraught. They were so close to finding their friends, yet so far away at the same time. The police were at the warehouse, going through everything to see if there was any clue of what had happened there. They pulled up outside the office at 8 in the morning, Alexia pulled in behind them. They all looked like they had had no sleep, probably because neither of them actually had. They sat on the sofa, almost falling to sleep as their backs came into contact with the soft material.

"I'm so sorry girls" Bosley told them "I didn't know the warehouse was going to be empty". The girls simply nodded. They didn't know what else to do. The police hadn't got in touch with them about either the license plate or the saliva at the site of the car crash. Or so they thought at that present moment in time. To them, all hope was lost, well, to most of them "The police have been in touch. The SUV belongs to a man named Jonathan Andrews, as does the saliva from the scene. The police have searched his house, all they found was a house key, and an address, but the police went by yesterday evening, and no one was there. There were three cots in the basement, but other than that, there was nothing" The girls were even more upset after hearing this piece of news "The police are going to have another look at the place later, but there really isn't anything else they can do. The SUV hasn't appeared on any CCTV cameras, and no one has reported seeing it, so either they have ditched it, or they have been driving at night. Either way, the police know who one of them is now, and they are doing a background check on him. If they find anything they will let us know. Until then angels, I think you should go home. I'll call you if anything comes up" He concluded.

"You expect us to go home, knowing that our friends are out there, possibly injured, or worse?" Kelly asked, clearly frustrated, but not having the energy to get up.

"Ok then, stay here, but you are in no fit state to go out there looking for them" Bosley told them. There was no way they were going to win this argument. Alexia. However, got up, said her goodbyes and left. She had unknowingly made a huge mistake. Kelly only needed one more piece of evidence to prove to herself that Alexia was involved, and she had just given it to her. Kelly got up off the sofa. She looked at Bosley, who nodded at her.

"Alexia is involved" Kelly exclaimed, coming to the same conclusion that Bosley and Charlie had come to a few weeks earlier.

"What?" Tiffany asked, shocked that Kelly would say such a thing.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that before. The French man said that he had a person working with the angels. It wasn't the detective, they'd cleared him, so the only other person it can be is Alexia" Kelly said excitedly. She wasn't excited at the situation, just as the fact that she finally caught on to Alexia being one of the bad guys. Tiffany sat in silence for a few moments, before nodding gently. Accepting that Alexia was involved. To further explain her involvement, Bosley told them about what had been found in Alexia's house.

"It was in Alexia's house that we found the location of the warehouse" He told them. They couldn't deny it any longer, Alexia was definitely involved. She was the only link they had to their friends. With fresh hope, Tiffany and Kelly stalked out of the office, intent on finding Alexia and forcing her into telling them where their friends were. Before they had the chance to leave the office, Bosley continued talking to them "I've got someone following her, when she stops, she'll phone me and I'll let you know. But you girls could do with a few hours of sleep until then. You're no good to the Munroes if you can't even stand up". Kelly and Tiffany agreed, and laid down on the sofa and a chair respectively, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Jill woke up to the sound of birds chirping just outside the tiny window situated above hers and Kris' bed. She looked at her sister, she was awake, surprisingly, but was staring into space, not really having anything to concentrate on. Jill looked at the wound on her back, the blood had dried around it, and a thin layer of dried blood covered the wound, acting as some kind of shield, stopping the blood from pouring out. She rolled her over, gasping at the colour of her skin and lips. Her skin was almost white, with a grey tint. Her lips were blue, and she had dark circles under her eyes. The eyes themselves were bloodshot, and the wound on her chest, the wound that Jill hadn't applied pressure to had obviously continued to bleed well into the night. The whole front of her body was covered with blood. Some of it was dry, but some of it was wet. She was shivering, obviously deep in shock, and every time her body shivered, a fresh wave of pain spread throughout her body causing her to gasp in pain.

"Check… on… Lani" Kris managed to get out. She didn't have enough energy to form a completely coherent sentence, but the three words she had said had the desired effect. Jill nodded and got up off the bed. She walked over to Lani's cot, kneeling down next to it she placed her hand on Lani's forehead feeling her temperature. She was getting worse, if that was at all possible. The fever had totally taken hold of her whole body. Her skin was a light shade of grey, much like Kris', her breathing was really shallow, too shallow for Jill's liking, but there was nothing she could do about it. She was shaking, not to an extreme extent, but is wasn't far off, and she was unconscious. She had been since the warehouse. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, she walked back over to Kris.

"She's not doing so well" She told her truthfully "Whatever they are injecting her with is making her really ill". Kris nodded feebly. Jill stroked her hair, trying to soothe her as she broke out in a fit of tears.

"Why are…they…doing...this?" She choked out. Her sobbing died down a bit as she fought to catch her breath. The bullet wound stretched with every deep intake of breath, causing her more pain, but she fought to stay awake. Her daughter needed to know that she fought until the end to be with her. Her breathing slowed down a bit, returning to normal, well, as normal as it could be in her situation.

"I don't know honey, but we can't worry about that at the moment, we need to concentrate on getting you and Leilani through this whole ordeal" Jill told her, looking over at Leilani as she spoke to Kris.

"I know, … but I need…to find out…who is doing….this to us and…why?. Don't they…realise…they're killing…us?" Kris asked, deeply concerned by the men's lack of emotion. They didn't seem to care that Lani was pregnant. If they did they wouldn't be injecting her with god knows what.

"I don't think they care Kris. Their boss obviously wants us for some reason. They said it was a woman, so that means that the lead detective couldn't have possibly been the person working with the angels" Jill said "But, as I already said, we can't think about that. Let's just focus on keeping you two alive ok. When we are out of here, then we can figure out who is behind this" Jill concluded. Kris nodded as much as she could, before closing her eyes again, unconsciousness welcomed her.

A police patrol car pulled up outside the abandoned house. There were tyre marks on the driveway, but no vehicle. A phone rang inside, but the ringing ended abruptly. Two officers got out of the car, securing their guns in the holsters on their belts, before walking to the front door. One stepped forwards, knocking on the thick wooden door. The two officers waited a minute before taking the opportunity to identify themselves.

"Police, open up" One of them shouted. The door opened to reveal a very angry looking man. He looked the police officers up and down before drawing his gun and shooting them dead in only a matter of seconds.

"Boss said we can't have you snooping around" He stated, while dragging the dead bodies into the house. He dumped them into the front room, before retrieving the car keys out of one of their pockets, and proceeding to move the police car out of sight. He got out of the car, smiling at himself, before walking back into the house and shutting the door. His boss would be pleased. He joined his companions, and together they walked towards the basement. He picked up a syringe on his way through the kitchen, and told the other two to wait out here in case anyone tries to escape. Walking into the basement, he uncapped the syringe, and without paying too much attention to the other women, he plunged the syringe into Lani's arm and injected her again. He walked out, not giving Jill time to ask him what the hell that stuff was. The door opened again a few minutes later, expecting it to be one of the men, Jill didn't pay attention as he made his way over to Lani.

"My mom told me to get to know you, make you like me so I could get you out of the way safely. But you had to call me an ass didn't you?" The person asked, grabbing Leilani's face and turning it to face him. Jill turned around, hearing someone speak.

"Apollo?, What are you doing?" She asked, raising from her position on the floor.

"It was supposed to be easy. All you had to do was fall for me, and then you wouldn't have enough time to be an angel. But no, you had to break up with me. This is all your fault you know" He told the unconscious Lani. He turned to look at Jill before continuing "It's your fault too" He told her. She stepped back, shocked at his accusations "It was your plan that got your sister shot. They're going to die because of you" Apollo told her before pushing past her and leaving the basement. The shock of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks, and she collapsed to the floor crying painful tears. It was her fault that Kris got shot. It was her plan, all she was supposed to do was keep the man occupied while Kris ran to get help and she screwed that up. Kris' soft voice shocked her out of her depression.

"Jill, am I dying?" She asked, staring at her intently. She coughed, pulling her wound causing her to wince in pain. She'd been injured before, but this was something different. Hearing these words, Jill moved to Kris' side once again.

"No, you're not dying. The angels are going to burst in here any moment and save us. That's what they do" Jill said, fresh tears were making their way down her face, merging with old tears that still hadn't had the chance to fall, creating massive tear drop shaped marks on her blood stained clothes. Clothes which she didn't even realise were blood stained until now. Kris stared at her, not quite believing what she was saying "I'm not going to let you dye, do you hear me. You're not dying on me today, tomorrow or any other day Kris. We're supposed to die together, you promised me, and this is not that day Kris, this isn't your day to die, so you just hang on there ok, you just hang on. You can't die anyway, who's going to look after Leilani. You're going to miss her have her babies. I'm not ready for you to die, so you can't die on me ok. You have to fight" She told Kris, not really understanding why Kris had given up already. Her speech, however heart filled wasn't enough to convince herself. In reality, she knew that Kris was dying, and she was seriously doubting whether or not their friends would rescue them in time. She knew Kris only had a matter of days before it was too late. Only a matter of days before her baby sister died in her arms. She wasn't prepared to lose her this soon, so she did the only thing she could think of doing at this moment in time. She prayed. She prayed that their friends would find them, but most importantly, she prayed that Kris would be ok. She prayed for things, that in her mind, she knew were not possible. Kris was dying and it was all her fault.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here's to all you guys who reviewed. I know the last chapter was a bit of a shock, but I advise you to prepare yourselves, this one's a bit sad.**_

Jill sat next to Kris' bed stroking her long blonde hair. She had been shot exactly 11 hours and 22 minutes ago, and in all honesty, she looked like it. Her face had a little more colour than a piece of paper, her lips were turning a bright shade of blue and her breathing had become very shallow. She drifted in and out of consciousness, not really being able to keep her eyes open for longer than a few minutes. Jill sat helplessly watching as her life slowly drained from her before her eyes. Leilani was slowly getting worse. Her breathing was almost non existent, which terrified Jill, and her skin colour had gone from a gorgeous tanned colour to pure white in a matter of days. She had woken up a few times in the last 11 hours, but threw up and went straight back to sleep every time. Jill had alternated between sitting next to Kris, and sitting next to Lani. There was nothing more she could do for them now. Kris, when awake asked if she was dying, and although she told her no, she knew she was lying. The truth was, she was in a worse condition than she anticipated. The few days she expected Kris to be able to stay alive for, had reduced to a matter of hours. 10 at the most. She didn't want to tell Kris, because this would scare her more than not knowing, but she knew that she couldn't keep lying to her. She couldn't bring herself to tell her sister that she only had a few hours left to live, but she knew that she had to. A noise from Leilani's direction made her turn her head quickly. She picked herself off the floor and appeared at Lani's cot in an instant, holding her head as she violently convulsed. Her eyes were closed, but she was groaning in pain throughout the whole ordeal. Jill held her head the whole time, trying to keep Leilani from injuring it whilst she had her seizure. Jill came to a disgusting realisation that the baby might not survive the ordeal. Once she was sure that Leilani was ok for the time being, she returned to Kris' side, and resumed her last activities; stroking her hair. It was the only thing she could think to do. When they were ill or hurt when they were little, their mom used to stroke their hair while whispering to them that everything would be ok. Jill did the same to Kris and Leilani, hoping above hope that it would work somehow.

Kelly and Tiffany woke up to the sound of the office phone ringing. They heard Bosley answering it, before engaging in brief conversation and then ending the call. He looked at the waking angels, smiling. He apparently had something to be happy about, which neither Kelly nor Tiffany knew yet.

"The police sent two officers to look over the house. They haven't returned to the station yet, and it has been about 5 hours since they left. The police believe that something bad has happened, they dispatched units to the location about 5 minutes ago. It takes about two hours to get there angels, so I'd leave now if I were you" He told them, smiling at the look on their faces. They were happy at the prospect of getting to see their friends again. They rushed out of the office and got into Tiffany's car, heading to the location Bosley had just given them.

Jill sat on the floor next to Kris. Her head rested on one of Kris' hands, her eyes partially closed, fighting sleep. The door burst open, snapping Jill out of her current state.

"Boss want's you awake, she's coming to see you" One man said. He walked over to Leilani, who was facing the wall, and turned her over intent on waking her up. He gasped at the state the pregnant teen was in. Taking tentative steps back, he brought a hand up to his mouth, disgusted at what their actions had caused. He retreated, leaving the other two men to follow after they too had seen what their actions had caused. They left the door open, but only because their boss was currently walking down the stairs.

"Hello angels" She said cheerily greeting the three fallen angels. Jill gasped in surprise. She hadn't thought too much into who was behind this, she just concentrated on Kris and Leilani, but she wouldn't have suspected Alexia. "I see that your sister and niece aren't in too good a shape" She told Jill, walking slowly towards Leilani, who was slowly opening her eyes "That's too bad" She said, throwing a punch into Leilani's already bruised face. A crack rang out in the otherwise silent air, signalling that something had finally gave way, probably her cheek again.

"But why?" Jill asked her, looking at the woman who she had actually taken the time to know "You're an angel" Jill continued, including the fact that Charlie had hired Alexia for a reason. She must have been a good person for Charlie to hire her.

"Why be an angel when I can play god?" Alexia simply asked, not really expecting an answer from the grief stricken angel on the floor in front of her "Your friends are on their way, but by the time they get here I'll be gone, and maybe Kris and Leilani will be too" She told Jill, chuckling as she did so.

"You bitch" Jill shouted as she pushed herself off the floor and dived on an unsuspecting Alexia. The two women fought, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, slap after slap, before Alexia took advantage of Jill's malnourished state, and threw a powerful punch into her gut. Jill flew back, winded, unable to move while Alexia pulled a gun.

"This is why I did it. You angels think you're all that. You need someone to knock you down a peg or two. Oh and a little piece of information for you, Jill. Angels fall, God doesn't" She ran up the stairs, slamming the door closed behind her. Jill heard her lock it a good few times, making sure that there was no possible way for the angels to escape fro the inside, not that there was any way for them to escape anyway.

Jill looked towards the door defeated. She stared at Kris for a few moments before looking at Leilani. She was going to lose them soon if her friend's didn't hurry up. She didn't have enough energy to stand up, only enough to pull herself across the floor to Kris' cot. She sat up next to her sister, stroking her hair, trying not to touch her cold skin, trying not to notice that her breathing was almost non existent too, trying not to notice that her pulse was slowing down. The only thing she noticed was that her little sister was in her arms, and that she was stroking her hair, just as before. She prayed for a miracle, a major miracle, and hoped that her god would pull through for her, just this one time.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, wow two updates yesterday, I must really love you guys. Kudos to the fantastic writers of Grey's anatomy and to Kris Munroe. Without them this chapter wouldn't even exist! This chapter is really sad, even I cried writing it, so prepare yourselves.**_

The angels sped towards the house where they knew their friends were being held. Kelly, the no nonsense angel, was driving, well more like trying not to crash. She weaved relentlessly between merging cars at death defying speeds, trying to cut down their estimated time of arrival by half. She had always been quick to make friends, but not so willing to lose them, prompting such drastic actions. Her passenger, Tiffany Welles, the new brainy angel, sat fidgeting in anticipation. She wasn't renowned for her patience, but she wasn't the most impatient angel, that honour was all Kris'. Gripping her seat tighter every time Kelly came close to crashing, and then releasing her grip when she realised they had in fact not crashed, a scary thought dawned on her.

"Kelly, what if Leilani goes into labour?" She asked, a panicked expression evident on her face. Kelly looked away from the road for a second to stare wide eyed at her. Tiffany took that as a response to her question. In truth, no one had actually thought about that. No one had thought about what the stress of this whole situation would do to both mother and baby, that was, if they were both still alive. Tiffany and Kelly both frowned at the grim thought. It would be tragic to go through all of this, only to lose them before they have even had the chance to live properly. To experience life like the other angels had. This urged Kelly to speed up a bit. They had a police escort, Charlie had made sure of that, so the speeding wasn't an issue in this case. Still though, as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal, she instinctively looked in the rear view mirror to see if any police were gaining on her. Tiffany noticed this every time, and told her that it was ok, but every time Kelly still felt the urge to look, as if the notion had become ingrained into her brain. The look of pure determination on her face told any drivers that possibly wanted to cut in front of her to stop and think about the wrath this woman would bring about if they did such a stupid move. Many cars attempted to cut in front of her, but she simply nudged them out of the way, not in the mood to waist any time swerving to avoid them. Tiffany would interject, if she didn't value her head, and whole entire body for that matter, too much. Kelly gave her the few occasional glances to make sure that she was still ok, that she hadn't been scared to death by all of the near misses that they had been involved in. She smiled to herself, knowing that such evasive actions would serve their purpose in reducing the time it takes to get to their desired destination.

Jill sat on Kris' cot, her back against the brick wall, with Kris' head rested in her lap. Her breathing had considerably slowed, and Jill had long given up on her attempt to sleep. She hadn't had the misfortune of being in a situation like this before, but she knew that Kris had. Her sister had always been the level headed one, the one most likely to offer support, reassurance if anything went wrong. She was her hero, the one she cried on when Steve died, the one who helped her when their mom died, when their dad died. She was always there for Jill, always strong, defiant in the face of danger. Now it was her turn to do the same and she shied away from it, refused to tell her sister the truth about her ever worsening condition. She cried constantly whenever Kris gasped in pain, whenever Leilani had a convulsion, whenever Kris asked her if she was dying. If the roles were reversed, if she was lying on Kris' lap, she had absolute faith that Kris would handle herself better, that Kris would know what to do. The only thing Jill could do was lie to her dying sister that her daughter and unborn grandchild were going to be ok, and that she herself would be ok. In the face of danger, Kris laughed and faced it like any true hero would. In the face of danger, Jill lied to it's face, and shied away when things became a little hairy. Jill believed that she was a coward, but in reality, she was the opposite. She told her sister that everything would be ok so she wouldn't worry. She held her sister believing that them being in such close proximity would somehow help her to fight, to survive. She was a hero, yet she didn't believe herself to be. Leilani woke up, alone and petrified. She turned over on the sweat drenched cot, to the direction where she believed her mom and her aunt to be. She could only see fuzzy shapes, outlines of what she assumed to be people, her family.

"Mom, Aunt Jill?" She asked. Her voice barely above a whisper, quivering gently as her whole body shook.

"I'm here honey" Came a voice she recognised to be Jill's, but even though it appeared to be coming from beside her, she still couldn't make out a complete figure, only a fuzzy outline. She felt someone feel her head, checking for a temperature no doubt, before stroking her hair, removing her bangs which had become plastered to her forehead.

"My belly hurts" She told Jill, grasping her stomach as she said it. Waves of pain were travelling round her entire body, how she managed to isolate one single source of pain was extra ordinary to herself, but not to Jill.

"What does it feel like honey?" She asked, still stroking her hair. She seemed to know something that Leilani didn't.

"Different" Lani told her before passing out again. That wasn't what Jill wanted to see or hear. She had a feeling that Leilani was going into labour, but without her being awake to tell her so, she couldn't be completely sure. She tried to wake her, but her actions seemed futile, she was no longer moaning, and no longer shaking, making Jill both nervous and extremely worried at the same time. This definitely wasn't normal. The drug must be playing havoc on her body, and her fever and overall illness seemed to be evidence of that. Not knowing what to do, she sat stroking her hair until one of the men came downstairs again, holding a syringe containing a familiar clear liquid. She looked at him, her eyes pleading him not to do this, but failing to convince him. He moved her out of the way before injecting Leilani with the liquid, causing the young woman to convulse violently again. Something was wrong this time though, Jill no longer saw her chest moving, the tell tale sign that she was breathing, she no longer heard the battered woman struggle to breathe, in fact there was nothing, no sounds or movements from the woman. Jill rushed to her side, shaking her violently.

"Lani, Lani come on, breathe for me!" She shouted, continuing shaking the poor woman. Leilani let out a small, but audible gasp, causing Jill to smile. Her body was too tired, she was too sick, to remember to breathe for herself. The shaking seemed to have reminded her, but for how long. Jill turned to find Kris awake, she seemed to have witnessed the whole thing, that was evident by the tears that were falling down her face.

"Is…she…ok?" She croaked out, her voice was so quiet that Jill had a hard time deciphering what she was saying, nether the less, she returned to her earlier position, nodding while placing Kris' head on her lap. Kris looked up at her. Jill noticed that her eyes were only half open, they were jaundiced and bloodshot. Her pupils were small, and her face shook every time Kris breathed in, which wasn't as often as it should be. They both stared into each others eyes for a second, before Kris asked the one question Jill wasn't prepared to lie in answer to this time.

"I'm dying right?" Jill didn't answer straight away, prompting Kris to rephrase her question "Am I dying now?"

"Yes" Jill replied, choking back tears that were threatening to fall "Yes Kris, you are dying" She gave Kris the chance to take it in, coughing as streams of tears fell down her face "But I don't want you to worry, I don't want you to be afraid, because I am not going to leave you" She told her sister, letting her tears finally fall, soaking her sister's hair "Ok, Leilani and I are going to be with you the whole time. You are not alone, you hear me, you're not alone" Jill rocked as they both cried. Jill over the loss of her sister, and Kris over the fact that she is leaving her family behind.

Kelly and Tiffany knew they were only about half an hour away. They didn't know the state of their friends, they didn't know that there was a possibility, a very real possibility, that one or more of their friends wouldn't make it out alive. Kelly expertly weaved her way through the lightest and the moderate traffic, but she couldn't risk speeding through the traffic lights, which were right in front of them. They had only just turned red, and it was a big crossing, so they knew they would be waiting some time. They sat in silent frustration, waiting for the traffic lights to hurry up and change. Luck, however, wasn't on their side. The lights took ages to turn to green, and there were about 6 cars in front of them, in 5 cars time the lights would change again, so Kelly weaved again, narrowly avoiding getting caught at the traffic lights again, as they turned amber, and sped forwards getting closer and closer to their desired location. They smiled, knowing that they were close, but worry was still evident on their faces, worried about the state that their friends, their fellow angels were in.

Jill and Kris were in the same position as they were in before. Jill was looking over at Leilani, making sure she was still breathing, while Kris was looking up, studying Jill's face. Taking note of the trail of tears that continuously fell down her face. Jill felt her looking, so looked down at her. Staring intently into her eyes.

"I don't hurt anymore" Kris told her, pausing to take a deep intake of breath before continuing "That's a bad thing isn't it?" She asked Jill. Not knowing really what to say in response, Jill could only offer her a shot answer in reply.

"Yes, yes it is" She told her dying sister, stroking her hair, soothing herself and her sister.

"Can you do something for me?" Kris asked her sister, receiving a nod in return "Can you look after Leilani for me, can you tell her that I love her, and I always will. Tell Peter that I love him too, and that it's ok for him to move on. That it's ok for him to be happy, that's all I ever wanted, for him to be happy. Make sure you tell the angels and Charlie and Bosley that the mean a lot to me, that without them I wouldn't be the person I am today . Tell them that I was brave, that I fought until the end, that I waited as long as I could for them" Kris told her, crying as she did.

"You can't give up yet, they're nearly here, I know it, you just have to hold on, for Lani, for Peter, for me" Jill told her, fighting not to let the tears overwhelm her " I can't lose you Kris, I can't live without you. You're my baby sister, you're supposed to outlive me, not the other way around. You can't die, I love you too much" Kris reached up with what little energy she had left and wiped the tears that were cascading down her older sister's cheeks.

"It's ok Jill, I'll always be with you, but it's time to let me go. I'm not afraid anymore, I know it's my time to die, you have to let me go Jill, it's the right thing to do" She said, her eyes closing slowly, her breathing slowing down. With the breath she had left she muttered the most heart breaking words to anyone on the receiving end in this situation.

"I love you". Kris' whole body went limp, her breathing had stopped, her head lolled to one side. It seemed like the youngest Munroe sister had finally lost the fight to survive.

"No!" Jill screamed, shaking Kris' lifeless body in a vain attempt to rouse her lifeless sister. Shots were fired upstairs before the basement door was thrown open. Jill looked up, distraught. Her tear filled eyes rested upon a familiar figure.

"Bri, it's too late, you're too late" Jill told the angel "She's gone" She said, crying heart wrenching tears over the apparent loss of her sister.

_**Don't kill me please, I promise things will get better in the next chapter, but I can't promise that all of the angels will survive. Please don't forget to review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. I know a few of you are thinking what the hell I'm doing killing off my favourite character, well you'll just have to read. Although I did just give you a little hint. Enjoy and review. Carla xxx**_

"No, no, no" Sabrina shouted, running down the steps as fast as she could. She tried not to gasp in surprise at the state of her young friend, but it proved to be useless. Seeing the amount of blood that covered the entirety of both of their bodies, she couldn't hide the fact that she was upset, well, way more than upset, more like distraught. "Jill, have you tried CPR yet?" Bri asked her, moving to Kris' side. Jill was in some kind of trance. She was crying, but she didn't seem to be noticing anything that Sabrina was asking her. "Jill?" Bri asked shaking her, trying to bring her out of her state. It wasn't working, Jill seemed to have accepted the fact that Kris was dead, without even having tried to bring her back. Sabrina took Jill by the arm and forcefully moved her out of the way. She pressed her ear to Kris' face, checking for breathing. She was dismayed to find none. She tilted Kris' head, found the right position on her chest for her hands, and started chest compressions, stopping after every 15 to give her mouth to mouth. She continued her actions until her arms ached. Kris still wasn't breathing, she looked for the tell tale rising and falling on her chest, but it wasn't evident.

"Jill, Kris, Lani" Came a voice from upstairs. It was Kelly's. Kelly and Tiffany followed the trail of dead bodies to the basement. They ran down the stairs, stopping abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, shocked at the sight of Leilani, dead looking on one cot, Jill crying in the middle of the floor and Sabrina leaning over Kris, panting heavily. Her hands were still on Kris' chest, but she was too tired to perform the compressions. Kelly ran to her side, taking over the compressions while Sabrina performed mouth to mouth. Tiffany moved to Lani's side, rubbing Jill's back as she passed her. Their police escort was either outside or upstairs, but the girls knew that they didn't have to worry about calling an ambulance, because one was in the police convoy that was only about 10 minutes behind them. That meant that until they got here, the angels were the only people who could help their friends.

"How long has it been?" Kelly asked, not being able to stop the compressions through fear of her friend actually being dead.

"About 5 minutes now. We can't give up though" Sabrina told her, the determination in both of their eyes showed that neither of them were willing to give up. Jill crawled to their side, holding Kris' cold lifeless hand in hers, willing for her to breathe. To just come back to them. The fact that Kelly and Sabrina were still fighting to bring her back was telling her that it was unlikely to happen.

"Jill, Lani's stopped breathing" Tiffany's panicked voice came from behind them. Sabrina looked in Leilani's direction, paling slightly at the state of the youngest Munroe. She turned her attention to Jill, nodding at her as she got up and hurried to Leilani's side. Sabrina returned to her duty, as Jill shook Leilani, trying to get her to breathe, just like she had done before. It worked again, but Jill could instantly tell by the very shallow intake of breath that Lani was loosing her battle too. Alexia will pay for what she has done to her family, and Jill would be the person to make sure she does. Leilani coughed in her unconscious state, her whole body shaking as she did so. She started convulsing again, as she had done many times before. Jill held her head, as she had done before, making sure that Lani didn't injure herself. The convulsion lasted longer than before, causing Jill to worry more than she had before. The drug that she had been injected with was playing havoc on every internal system in her body. Her body was too weak to attempt to fight it off anymore. Unconsciousness was the only thing keeping her alive now. When she's unconscious, she's not in pain, and Jill knew she couldn't handle the pain. She looked at Tiffany, who was watching Leilani struggle to breathe.

"If she stops breathing, shake her. I think the drug that she's been injected with is making her forget how to breathe" Jill informed her, moving to Kris' side. Kelly and Sabrina were slowing down. They were getting tired. 8 minutes of CPR is bound to do that to you. Kris still wasn't breathing, and the realisation struck everyone, well every conscious person, simultaneously. There was almost no way that Kris was going to make it out of this alive. Jill stared in disbelief as both Kelly and Sabrina reluctantly stopped CPR, moving their hands away fro Kris' body, they too started crying over the loss of their friend.

"What are you doing?" Jill practically screamed at them "Why are you stopping?". Tears streamed down her face once again, she stared at her sister's body through bleary eyes, not believing that she really was gone. Tiffany was in tears behind them, Sabrina noticed how she had to shake Leilani every now and then, but her attention wasn't on the youngest Munroe, but rather on the other angels.

"Jill honey, she's gone" Kelly told her, not quite believing the words that had just fallen from her mouth. She stepped off the cot and embraced Jill as she collapsed to the floor, not able to control the flood of tears. Sabrina placed a finger to Kris' neck once more, just to check for a pulse which she knew wouldn't be there. Her tears fell continuously, she was able to catch a few before they fell on Kris' head, but the others that she wasn't able to catch bounced effortlessly off her head, and rolled down off her face. Sabrina stared at Kris' face for a few minutes, noticing how peaceful it looked, before turning to look in Kelly and Jill's direction. A stray teardrop fell and landed on Kris' eyelid. Sabrina watched it, noticing how odd shaped it looked, before noticing how Kris' eyelid flinched as the water came into contact with her eyelashes. Not wasting any time, Sabrina felt for a pulse again, smiling as she felt a faint beat under her fingertips.

"Jill, Kel, I've got a pulse" Sabrina told them. Her tears turned to tears of joy, as did everyone else's in the room. Kris was alive for now. All they needed were the paramedics and the ambulances to take them to hospital, and hopefully they'll be fine.

"Did anyone call for an ambulance?" Jill asked, not knowing about the convoy.

"There's a few on the way" Tiffany told them, while shaking Leilani again "They should be here any minute now". Jill nodded, taking hold of Kris' hand, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"I really thought I'd lost you" She informed her now unconscious sister " I don't know how I'd be able to live without you" The gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the presence of four paramedics. They immediately got to work making sure Leilani and Kris were stable enough to be moved. They were lifted onto separate gurneys and hoisted up the stairs, out of the doors to two waiting ambulances. Jill got into the back of Kris, while Tiffany got into the back of Leilani's. The girls didn't say anything to each other, not feeling the need to. Kris and Leilani were in good hands now. The hospital was 10 minutes away in an emergency vehicle, and undoubtedly the best surgeons were waiting for them at the hospital.

Kris and Leilani both made it to the hospital, Lani only stopped breathing twice, but they revived her every time. Kris' ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay first. The back doors were thrown open and a team of hospital personnel was waiting for the gurney to be lifted out of the ambulance.

"Kris Munroe, 36, gunshot wound to the upper back, exit wound is on the upper chest. She's in hypovolemic shock, BP is low, pulse is weak, she arrested at the scene, was under for approximately 8 minutes and she's extremely malnourished" One of the paramedics said as they rushed Kris' gurney through to Trauma 1. Jill was moved to the side as Leilani's gurney was rushed past.

"Leilani Munroe, 19, 8 months pregnant. Has been overdosed on an unidentified drug. Has a temperature of 106.8, is experiencing frequent convulsions, and stops breathing. She was unconscious and unresponsive at the scene". Lani was wheeled into Trauma 2. A nurse walked up to Jill, took her by the arm and led her into a treating room. Sabrina followed her as Tiffany and Kelly stood vigilant outside the trauma rooms.

"Ma'am, I'm nurse Parker, can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked Jill, sitting her down on the hospital bed situated in the room. Jill answered all of the relevant questions, letting the nurse take a look at her, realising that it's better than waiting for news on Kris and Leilani. "Well, you have a moderate concussion, I'm going to have to give you few stitches on your cheek. You're going to have a sore head for a while. I'm going to have to admit you for a few days. You're severely malnourished, you need fluids, and someone needs to keep an eye on you with that concussion" The nurse told her. Not liking it one bit, Jill opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped before she could even get out one little sound "You're no good to anyone if you're in a coma now are you?" The nurse asked harshly, hoping that such a harsh tone, and harsh words would shock Jill into following orders. Under Sabrina's watchful eye, Jill nodded, giving her consent to being admitted.

"Let me know the moment you hear anything about Leilani and Kris ok?" Jill asked Sabrina, who nodded knowingly at her. The nurse left Jill a gown to change into before leaving the room to find the supplies she needed to set up an IV drip. Jill looked at the gown, and then at Sabrina a few times before Bri got the hint. She turned around as Jill got changed, only turning back around when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Sabrina smiled at her, studying her for the first time since they left the basement. She noticed how Jill's eyes were drooping slightly, her body was slumped forwards slightly, and now that she thought about it, Jill wasn't nearly as vocal as she usually was. The nurse came back in the room, pushing a cart with supplies. She set up Jill's IV, adding a BP cuff to her finger and attaching it to a monitor somewhere behind Jill's head.

"It's ok for you to get some rest. Some other nurses are setting up a room for you and your family. A man called Charlie phoned and told us that he wanted you all together. Once you are asleep and the room is set up we'll move you in there" The nurse told her. Jill and Bri smiled at the mention of Charlie's name.

"Typical Charlie" Sabrina smiled. The nurse nodded her head politely before leaving the room. Jill laid down on the bed, and drifted off to sleep immediately. Sabrina noticed a chair on the other side of the room, and placed it at Jill's bedside, taking residence next to the sleeping angel. Tiffany and Kelly opened the door gently and quietly walked into the room.

"Kris has been taken to surgery right now. They don't expect to be finished for a while yet" Kelly whispered to Sabrina. Sabrina nodded, without taking her gaze away from Jill's peaceful face.

"They're waiting for Leilani's doctor before they move her to surgery. They're doing a C-Section. They said her body's just too weak to be able to support the baby for another 4 weeks" Tiffany whispered to Sabrina, she turned to them and smiled. Not a full smile, but a smile which said that she believed that everything was going to be ok.

A few hours into Jill's sleep, an orderly came to transport her to the Munroe's room. She didn't wake at all on the way. The angels knew she must have been absolutely exhausted. Spending however long she did in that basement and that warehouse must have been hard. But what seemed to be the hardest was accepting that her little sister was dead, even though she wasn't. The Munroe's room was much bigger than the treatment room. It was plenty big enough to fit three beds in it, and there was even a sofa ant two chairs too. The angels silently thanked Charlie for his generosity. Sitting down on the comfortable furniture, the three angels had nothing to do but talk.

"What brings you here anyways?" Tiffany asked, voicing the question that Kelly was wondering too.

"Bosley called me, told me about your little Alexia problem and asked me if I could follow her discreetly. It's a good job he did, I saw her leaving the house, but I didn't follow her, I knew that the girls were in there and I needed to see that they were ok. When I got in there I noticed two dead police officers, and had to kill three armed men" She informed them.

"It's a good job you got there when you did, otherwise Kris might not have been alive now" Kelly praised her. Knowing that Jill would probably have been too distraught to think rationally in that situation.

"I guess it is" She replied. They spoke for a few hours, finally being disturbed when two surgeons came into the room. Jill was waking up when she noticed the two surgeons at the door.

"How are they?" She asked, not wasting any time. She needed to know the condition of her sister and niece.

"Kris survived the surgery. The bullet broke a few of her ribs, which ended up puncturing her lung. We have repaired the damage, but she will be on a ventilator for a while. She has a major concussion, most probably caused by her head impacting a solid object, we need to monitor her closely to make sure she has suffered no permanent damage as a result of that. She has a couple of scrapes and bruises but they will heal up in no time. Like yourself she was severely malnourished and dehydrated, but we have her on a drip to combat that. The most pressing matter is the fact that she was dead for about 8 minutes before the medics got there. We are monitoring brain functions as it is possible that she has suffered brain damage as a result of being without oxygen for so long. Once she is awake we will perform some test to check the extent of the damage. She is in ICU at the moment, I'll get someone to inform you of when she is being moved down here. Because of the state she is currently in, I'm not allowing any visitors, I'm sorry" Jill nodded, not exactly thrilled at not being able to see her sister, but ecstatic that she is alive. The doctor left the room, leaving Leilani's doctor. The gang stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Leilani was given a massive overdose of Insulin. Most of it is still in her bloodstream, so we have started her on a course of drugs that will hopefully reverse the effects of the Insulin on her body. She is extremely ill though, if the drugs don't work, she won't be able to fight off the insulin. She is currently in a coma. She is with her mom in the ICU, due to the state she is in, I'm also not allowing visitors. Once her condition has improved she will be moved down here. She also suffered a broken cheek, but we have inserted another metal plate to support the break as it heals" The doctor told them. She hadn't mentioned the baby yet, was something wrong with the baby?

"What about the baby, is the baby ok?" Jill asked, worried that the baby hadn't survived. The doctor smiled a bit.

"Both babies are perfectly healthy" She told the gang. The gang looked at her in confusion. Had she just said both babies?

"Both babies?" Jill asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, a boy and a girl" She told them, before leaving them to take in the news.

_**See, you should have known that I wouldn't kill my favourite character. And yes, she did say both babies. Aaw!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys, sorry there was no update yesterday, I was really busy. Hopefully I'll be back on track though. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope you like.**_

The girls stayed in their position, not quite sure how to take the news. Kris and Lani had a long road ahead of them, that's for sure, but two babies, how could the doctors have missed that. The girls didn't have long to contemplate things, because a few minutes after the doctor left, a grief stricken Peter burst through the door to the Munroes room.

"Jill, what happened, they've only just called me, I've been worried sick" He asked her hurriedly. Jill felt sorry for him, if he had only just found out, that meant that the other angels and even Bosley and Charlie had forgotten about him.

"Everything's ok now" She told him in a calm voice, or as calm as she could muster. " Kris and Leilani are in ICU, they're in bad shape but the doctors have said that they're going to be ok" Jill said, making up some information in order to keep him as calm as possible.

"What happened, no one has told me anything" Peter asked dejectedly.

"We got kidnapped" Jill told him bluntly, sparing him the tiny details, she cut directly to the important parts " Kris has been shot, and Leilani has been overdosed on insulin. They've had to deliver the babies already". The expression on Peter's face was one of pure shock.

"What do you mean she's been shot, is she ok?" He asked, pacing back and forth at the end of Jill's bed, not quite taking the news as well as she'd anticipated. Kelly, Tiff and Bri stayed where they were, not wanting to get involved. As a matter of fact, they all felt guilty for not phoning Peter, especially when the girls were brought into the hospital.

"The doctor said that she has a few broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung. She's on a ventilator for the time being" She told him, he nodded in understanding, but still paced her bed, finding it oddly comforting "We're not allowed to see them, not until they get moved down here" Jill told him, expecting him, as a doctor himself, to try to bypass protocol to see her. But he didn't, instead he joined the angels on the sofa at the end of the room.

"I'll wait with you then" He told them, surprising them all "You have known her for longer, it's not fair if I get to see her first, we should all see her at the same time when she gets down here" The girls nodded at him. In truth, they would be a bit jealous if he saw Kris first. "What about my daughter, how's Leilani?" The angels were used to him refer to Lani as his daughter, ever since she asked him if she could call him dad he had started calling her his daughter, which made Kris even happier.

"She's in a coma. The insulin has made her really ill. They're giving her something to counteract the insulin, but she still has a fight on her hands" Jill informed him. He was a doctor, so the side effects of insulin overdose were well known to him, still though, he was shocked that Leilani was in such a state "The babies are fine though. Brother and Sister are perfectly healthy". She watched for his expression, expecting it to change, which it did, right on cue.

"Brother and sister, I thought she was only having a girl" He asked her, Kris had obviously told him what the midwife had told them.

"So did we, but obviously not. The midwife must have missed it" Jill continued. The other angels were still staying out of it. Peter noticed that, and smiled them in appreciation. It's not that he didn't want them involved, it would just be more confusing if three people were talking at once. He had asked about everyone except the person that was laid up in the bed in front of him. Embarrassed, he quickly turned his attention towards her.

"And how are you doing?" He asked her, staring intently at her as if to discourage her from lying.

"I've been better, got a bit of a headache, but I'm sure that'll pass. When Kris and Leilani get down here I'll feel a lot better" She told him, he looked her up and down before nodding at her. Worry can do weird things to the body, so until the girls were moved into the room, Jill was sure she wasn't going to feel any better than she was. "Look guys, I'm sure it'll be a few days before they'll bring Leilani and Kris down here, it makes no sense you being stuck in here until then too. Why don't you go home, at least to get some rest, I'll call you if there's any news" The girls looked at her sceptically. They were kind of tired, well scratch that, exhausted, but they just didn't like the idea of leaving Jill here alone.

"I don't know" Sabrina told her, voicing all of their concerns at once "These chairs are kind of comfy" She continued, smiling her usual cocky smile at her. Jill grinned back, knowing that it wouldn't be easy convincing them to go home. She obviously preferred to have them with her, but that was just selfish to expect that, something which Jill most certainly wasn't.

"I am kinda tired" Tiffany told them, trying to hide her mouth behind her hand as she was suddenly hit with a yawn. Kelly looked at her, betrayed for a few seconds before realising that she was tired too. Her own bed was calling her, and she knew she had to answer the call.

"Me too, do you promise to call?" Kelly asked her, standing up, pulling Bri and Tiffany up with her. Jill nodded. They kissed her head and offered their own goodbyes before leaving her. Peter was sat on the sofa staring into space. He was pulled out of his own little world when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jill yawn too.

"Looks like you need some sleep too, why don't you try to get some rest. I'll wake you up if there is any news ok?" Jill, too tired to argue nodded at him, smiling slightly as she did so. She got herself into a comfortable position and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Peter watched her as she slept, thinking of how much he reminded her of Kris, the way they smiled, their laugh, the way they always put someone else before themselves, all traits which they have definitely passed on to Leilani. He couldn't remember when he started to call her daughter, but when he did, it just felt natural, as if he'd been made to say it, as if he'd been made to find her mom and fall in love. He was happy to be part of the family. Kris' birthday was in June, so they'd agreed that their wedding was to be around the same time. She didn't want him to have to but two sets of presents, although she knew he'd do it anyway. He'd gotten used to the girl's hectic routine, and was always surprised by the amount of injuries Kris had accumulated at the end of each month. He laughed, remembering when Kris came into the ER when she had broken her wrist. She was holding it with her left hand, but still using it to explain what she had done. He noticed how she talked with her hands when she was rambling, and how she stuttered on specific words, such as specific. He laughed at first, because she used specific about five times in describing how she fell, and stuttered every time. He was awakened from his thoughts by the door opening. Two nurses walked in pushing two incubators, one holding a little boy, and one holding a little girl, they were both fast asleep, wrapped in either a pink or a blue blanket. The nurses placed them next to Jill's bed, hoping that the oldest Munroe would look after them until Leilani was able to. The doctors had told them that it was best for Jill to look after them as she was direct family, and it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience for her as she was already hospital bound until the foreseeable future. Once the nurses had left, Peter walked over to the incubators. He gasped at how gorgeous they both looked. They were tiny, but not too small for their age. They had ten fingers and toes, and they had identical button noses. Not wanting to disturb them by picking them up, he decided against it, leaning closer to the incubators instead.

"Hey little guys, I'm your granddaddy" He told them smiling. He was ecstatic, the news about Kris, Leilani and Jill hadn't been forgotten, just pushed to the back for a moment while he took in the sight before him. The newest members of the Munroe family. Not knowing their names, the nurses just wrote baby boy Munroe and baby girl Munroe on their name tags. He smiled at them again before moving back to his seat, not wanting to disturb any of the Munroes. He smiled content, seeing his new grandchildren had made his so happy, now all he needed was for Kris and Leilani to get better. Not realising that Alexia hadn't been caught yet, he thought to himself that things could only get better. However, he was unaware that with Alexia on the loose, anything could happen. No one was safe for long. Seeing how happy Peter was, a hooded figure looking through the window stalked off, not very happy, in order to formulate a plan, desperate to ruin everyone's lives. The angels hadn't fallen…yet!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and I know that FF has been playing up a bit over the last few days, so hopefully it will sort itself out within the next few days.**_

Jill woke up to the sound of two babies crying. She didn't remember having one baby, let alone two. Shifting in annoyance she turned around to face the noise, only to see a panicked Peter trying to soothe two crying babies. He stood above the incubators, flailing his arms, trying to make the babies laugh, but only succeeding in making them cry even more at the sudden movement that his arms were creating. Everything rushed back to Jill in an instant, remembering that the babies were Leilani's, she reached into the closest incubator and pulled out a baby. It was baby boy Munroe. He stopped crying the moment he felt Jill's comforting hands pull him out of his plastic prison. His sister stopped crying moments after he did, Jill looked up to see that Peter had followed her example, and was now rocking baby girl in his arms. She looked down to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her. She smiled at the baby in her arms, captivated by how gorgeous he looked.

"Hey there little guy" She said in her baby voice, tracing her forefinger over his cheek. He wriggled a bit in her arms, which she took as a sign that he liked it. "I'm your auntie Jill. Your mommy is a bit poorly at the moment, so you're going to stay with me, ok little dude?" She asked him, not expecting a reply, obviously. He wriggled more, before resting his head close to her body, being lulled to sleep by her gentle rocking and the heat radiating off her body. He felt safe in her embrace.

She smiled down at him before looking to see Peter in a similar position. Baby girl was asleep in his arms, having been rocked to sleep by Peter, who was pacing at the bottom of Jill's bed, rocking gently as he walked. He smiled at Jill, who smiled back at him "I wonder how Kris and Leilani are doing?" She asked, meaning for it to be in her head, jumping a little as the words flew through her mouth.

"I'll put baby girl down and then I'll see what I can find out" He told her, moving towards the incubators. Checking to make sure she was awake before he put her down, he kissed her on her head, waiting for her to flinch. When she didn't he put her down and walked out of the room to see if he could find someone to tell him anything about Leilani and Kris. They had only been in the hospital for two days, but two days without seeing them felt like a lot longer. Jill had slept on and off throughout the past two days, not quite staying awake long enough to have a proper conversation with Peter, or the angels who came back a bit earlier. They saw she was asleep so they left her for a while. She lay there, holding baby boy, thinking about how jealous Leilani would be, knowing that Jill held her son before she even did. She smiled, knowing that these babies are probably going to be the last babies she will hold for a while. There was no significant other in her life at the moment, and Jill really couldn't see herself having children. She had helped Kris raise Leilani, and would now help Leilani and Kris raise these babies. She didn't mind that though, in fact she preferred it to having contractions and then going into labour. Peter came in before she had time to think about what life would be like without either Kris or Leilani.

"Did you find anything out?" Jill asked him, looking up from the baby's sleeping form.

"Kris is doing a lot better already. She's still on the ventilator, but her lung is healing nicely. They're not bringing her down for a few more days yet though, they want to wait for her condition to improve some more. As for Leilani, they're doing some blood work to see if the drugs they have given her are actually working. They think they are, but she won't show signs of improvement for a couple of days yet, and even after that, she still has a lot of work ahead of her to fight off the leftover insulin that may still be in her body. The drugs they have given her are only expected to get rid of most of the insulin, they don't want to give her too much in case she suffers a reaction to those too" He told her.

"So, when is she being moved down here?" She asked, wanting her down here as soon as possible to see her children.

"They don't know. They want her to improve a bit first, but I'll talk to them later, see if they can give me a definite answer". Jill nodded to him. She really wanted to tell him to go home, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on Leilani" She told Peter, looking from the sleeping boy in her arms to Peter. He smiled at her, knowing that she was going to tell him things about Kris that he didn't yet know. " Kris was in labour for 23 hours. I remember her calling me after she had her first contraction. She was in San Francisco, and I was at the office in LA. Bosley answered the call, he thought something was wrong with her because she was speaking so fast. We all got a bit worried, so we huddled round the phone, only to hear her say contractions before hanging up. We flew out of the office so fast, and arrived at the hospital with plenty of time to spare. Kris was so relaxed throughout her contractions, we were all amazed. Anyway, as she held Leilani in her arms for the first time, she looked at me and said ' Thanks for being my sister, I'm going to name her after you'. I laughed at her, but she was still a bit hormonal, so she cried, and of course I felt bad. She name Leilani after our great grandma, who was Hawaiian" She told Peter who had been sat on the end of her bed. He nodded at her to continue, and she did, quite happily. "Kris was a bit upset when we brought Leilani home for the first time. She never had the chance to tell out mom that she was pregnant, and being at that house just made Kris feel bad about it. I talked to Charlie, and he offered to buy her an apartment close to where I lived. Kris was ecstatic, she happily accepted, and chose one down the beach to me. She moved back to San Francisco when Lani was 7 after getting into university to study teaching. She left after a few months and used the money I was sending her for her University course to go to the police academy. I left the angels to start my racing career 3 years later, and Kris joined the angels. She moved into my house when Lani was almost 11. I remember when Kris phoned me after teaching Lani how to surf. I'm not sure if you realised this, but Kris and Lani are avid surfers. When I used to come back from my races, I never phoned because I wanted to surprise them. They'd always be having a surfing competition, and Kris nearly always won" She continued, smiling as she noticed Peter smiling at the concept of his petite fiancé surfing, and actually being good. " Then the whole ordeal with Tony Cole happened, and I quit my racing career to help look after them. I don't know what I'd do without either of them" She told him, her eyes were full of unshed tears at the thought of loosing either one of them.

"You're not going to lose either of them. I won't let it happen. I am head over heels in love with your sister, and I love Leilani like a daughter, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that they get the best treatment. They're not going to die Jill, I promise you that. The day I asked Kris to marry me, I promised you that I would protect her, that I would never let anything happen to her. I may have let you down a bit, but I will not let her die, you all mean too much to me. If I lose Kris, I lose you and Leilani as well, and I'm not willing to let that happen. Trust me Jill, I won't let you down" He told her, pulling her into a gentle hug. She reciprocated, reluctantly at first, but she became more receptive.

"You didn't let me down. I'm her big sister, I'm supposed to keep her safe, and yet it was my plan that got her shot in the first place. I should have just told her to go inside the house and she wouldn't be in the position she is now" Jill said, finally letting those unshed tears fall.

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you. She would have tried to escape anyway. You know Kris, she'd do anything to protect you two, Leilani was in extreme danger, and so were you. She probably thought it was the best thing to do, if it wasn't for you being outside with her she may have been killed. You did what you could Jill, and you kept her alive until you were found. You saved her, I can't think of anyone who'd blame you for that" He told her, reassuringly. Jill nodded, still crying, but not as much. She had kept Kris alive until Sabrina found them. She suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"Thanks for this Peter, I really appreciate it. I just couldn't help but think that it was all my fault" Jill told him, yawning behind her hand.

"Hey, that's what family's for" He told her, getting off her bed and nodding at her in encouragement. He knew she was tired, and so left her bed to let her get to sleep. The only thing either of them could do now was wait.

_**Hey, I know it's kinda short, but I just wanted to build on Jill and Peter's relationship before I got to the more gritty stuff. Don't forget to review, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow. Carla xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys, sorry about yesterday, I had serious writers block, but I'm back now. About half way through now, so expect some more action and stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the helpful tips from Kris Munroe and kp1185.**_

Jill was bored, almost to tears. She'd been in the same hospital bed for five whole days now. Baby boy, baby girl, Peter, the angels and Bosley were all keeping her company, but they'd ran out of things to talk about. Jill hadn't been outside for a while now, so the only news she had was the news she was hearing from the doctors and nurses as she made her regular trips round the hospital. She wasn't forbidden from walking around the hospital, in fact she was encouraged to do so, but every time she tried to sneak into the ICU, she was stopped by the exact same nurse. Satan, as Jill liked to call her, though not to her face. She wanted to know how her family was, and this overly large, dog faced nurse with a mono-brow and seriously bad teeth, kept stopping her. She was within touching distance of the door, but Satan rounded the corner and stopped Jill every time. She refused not to give up though, she knew that Kris would do the same for her. She didn't want to admit it, especially to herself, but as she scowled at Satan as she walked Jill back to her room, she couldn't help but think that it was probably for the best. Kris and Lani were being moved down soon, and although she knew she could wait, and she probably could sneak into ICU to see them, she knew that being in a hospital gown, and pulling an IV stand along next her wasn't really helping her blend in with regular people. She opened the door to her room, before turning to wave at Satan, thanking her for the lovely walk, before telling her that she'll probably see her tomorrow. Satan frowned, turning around and walking back in the direction she had just led Jill from. Once in her room Jill laughed to herself. Peter and the angels looked at her from their positions around the room.

"No luck again?" Sabrina asked, smiling at Jill.

"Nope, but I think Satan is getting a bit bored of me now. Maybe she won't be here tomorrow, and I will actually be able to sneak in" Jill told them all, smiling at them, knowing that Satan would be there. Jill thought of it as her personal mission to get past Satan, but Satan was proving to be a worthy opponent.

"The babies are sleeping, finally" Peter told her, laying down on her bed, looking completely exhausted. Jill smiled warmly at him. The babies had been crying non stop for the past few hours, and even though Kelly, Tiffany and Bri had all offered to help out, the babies didn't care much for their attention, only wanting Jill and Peter. While Jill had been on her daily adventure, Peter was left to put the babies to sleep.

"When are you back at work?" Tiffany asked him, worrying about the fact that he had been off work for the past five days. They all knew that he was the head of the Trauma department, but it was a position he was still warming up to, and he had big boots to fill. He worried how his team was coping in his absence.

"Tomorrow" He replied, too exhausted at the moment to give a drawn out explanation. He hadn't slept at home once in the five days the girls had been in hospital, instead he slept on the couch at the end of Jill's bed, or on Jill's bed for an hour when she went on her escapades. Jill perched herself down on the edge of her bed, patting Peter's legs so he'd move them to give her space. There was a gentle knock at the door, before it swung open lightly revealing a doctor on the other side.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Barker. I just wanted to let you know that we are bringing Miss. Munroe down in a few minutes. Her condition has improved significantly over the past couple of days, and we are confident that she is no longer in any danger. She is still on a ventilator, but it is just a precaution, once she is awake we'll see about taking it out" He told them, before leaving the room.

"Wait" Jill shouted, but he was already gone "Which Munroe?" She asked. Not expecting anyone in the room to answer. She looked at the babies in their incubators "Is it your mommy?" She asked them. Baby girl moved slightly in her sleep, but Jill had no clue of who it was. They would just have to wait until the Munroe was moved down "At least I'll still get to see Satan, I bet she's going to love that" Jill said, laughing slightly at her own statement. The other girls chuckled. They looked in Peter's direction, surprised that they had not heard a laugh from him, only to find him fast asleep. Kelly walked over to Jill's bed. She shook him gently trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes lazily, blinking in confusion before the sound of the door being opened drew all of their attention. Dr. Barker walked into the room followed by a few nurses, and finally a bed on which Kris lay, hooked up to various machines, undoubtedly keeping her alive. Everyone gasped at the sight. Kris was still quite pale, although some of her colour had returned. She had a breathing tube down her throat, there were a few bruises on her face, and three stitches on her hairline. Her body was covered by a thick sheet, so the gun shot wound couldn't be seen.

"If she wakes up, call for a nurse immediately" Dr. Barker told them, before helping the nurses plug Kris' machines in. He left followed by the nurses leaving them alone. Jill had made her way to Kris' side, she stood above her, looking her over as if checking to make sure she was alive. Once she was satisfied, she placed a kiss on Kris' forehead before sitting down next to her. Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked at her baby sister, injured and unconscious before her. The doctors had told them that she would be ok, but until Jill saw her awake and talking she wasn't willing to take their word for it. The angels made their way to Kris' other side as Peter stood behind Jill, rubbing her back in a comforting motion. Tears were rolling down his cheeks too, but he made no sound to suggest he was crying, not wanting to break down in front of everyone, and make them cry even more. As a doctor himself, he knew that Kris would be ok, but as a fiancé, he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't. He excused himself, telling the others that he was going to see when Leilani could be moved down here. Sabrina watched as Jill shook her head, stopping the tears abruptly in their tracks, before looking up, staring intently in her eyes for a few moments.

"She's going to be ok you know, she's a fighter, just like you and just like Leilani" Bri told her, reaching over the bed to take Jill's hand in her own.

"I know, I just wasn't expecting her to look like this" She told Bri, looking down at her sister once more.

"What did you expect her to look like?" Kelly asked her, intrigued.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her she was as pale as a sheet of paper with blood smeared over her face. I guess I was kind of expecting her to look like that" She told them truthfully. The angels smiled back at her. Peter walked back into the room, he had no expression on his face, so no one knew whether he had been given good news or bad news.

"They're moving Leilani down in a bit. They've done all they can do for her, the rest is up to her" He told them, not sure himself whether the news was good or bad. Most of the insulin was out of her body, but a little bit remained, as did the side effects, which she had to fight off herself. She was still really ill, her body had a tough job ahead of it, and truthfully, the doctors weren't sure if her body was strong enough to fight off the illness that she was left with as a result of her overdose. The angels smiled at Jill, who offered her trademark Munroe smile back in return. Things were finally coming together again.

"I think I'm going to get a bit of rest before they bring Leilani down. Will you wake me up when she gets here?" She asked Peter, he drew her into a hug, whispering soothing words into her ear before letting her settle down to rest. He sat on the chair she had just vacated, planting it firmly between the Munroe sisters. He looked form one to another, thinking of how good his life was. The babies hadn't even stirred throughout the whole commotion, which Peter was happy about. He prayed silently that the babies would stay that way for a while, at least until they brought Lani in.

His prayer was answered. Three hours later, the door opened and Lani was wheeled in. She too was still attached to a ventilator, which the nurses set up, along with plenty of other machines before leaving the room. The doctor had not returned, so the girls, and Peter assumed that they knew everything they needed to about her condition. Peter woke Jill up, who immediately rushed to her nieces side. She gasped at the sight of her, much like she had done when seeing Kris. Leilani was still deathly pale. The whole right side of her face was still swollen, obviously because of the broken jaw. Her body was covered by a thick sheet too, but there were the few occasional spots of blood scattered around the mid section, which Jill assumed had come from the incision from her caesarean.

"They need to wake up soon" Jill told the angels, she stood by Lani's head, stroking her hair, much like she had done in the basement "Leilani is missing seeing her children, and Kris is missing seeing her grandchildren. They don't even have names yet, and Leilani didn't even tell us what she wanted them to be called. They're going to miss so much" Jill told them, frowning. She was still stroking Leilani's hair, praying that the god that had saved them all before would pull through once more and wake Kris and Leilani up. Jill didn't know what to do with herself, for the past 19 years, Leilani and Kris had always been there to cheer her up whenever she was down, to entertain her when she was bored, to wind her up when they were in one of their 'moods', which was about once a week. She missed hearing them banter about nonsensical things. She missed the trademark Munroe smile that both Kris and Leilani gave her as she dragged herself to the bathroom every morning. She sighed as she looked from Leilani to Kris. How did they end up here, being kidnapped and tortured by an angel no less. What had they possibly done to deserve this. She knew they were easy targets, because all the bad guys had to do was take either one of them, and the others would come running, but they were stronger together, they worked. It was the Munroes, and then everyone else. Alexia had altered that, she had jeopardised everything she had made over the past 19 years.

She knew Alexia was out there somewhere, and she knew that she would probably try to hurt them again. But if there was one thing that Alexia had failed to grasp over the time she had been working with the angels, it was that you never mess with a Munroe, and unfortunately for her she had messed with three. Jill was beyond angry, she was way beyond Pissed off, Alexia had messed with her family, and Jill was going to make her pay. God may not fall, but Alexia certainly wasn't god. And if there was one thing that everyone in the room, conscious or not, knew, it was that Jill was going to knock Alexia off the pedestal she had put herself on, and she would enjoy doing it.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate them. Well, enjoy.**_

The angels had stayed in the Munroes hospital room until they were kicked out by Satan herself, it appeared that Jill did see her again after all. Jill, happy that her family was in the same room as her, fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had over the past week or so. Peter slept on the sofa at the end of the room. He woke up every now and then to check to make sure Kris and Lani were still breathing, before falling back into a light sleep. He had to wake up at 6 for work, so he got up off the sofa, kissed every Munroe on the head before leaving the room, making sure he didn't make a sound as not to wake everyone up. The babies had slept throughout the whole night, and were now laying awake, looking around the room, taking in the new sights before them. Their eyes, the same colour blue that both Leilani and Kris possessed (But not Jill because hers are a lighter shade of blue) kept being drawn to the two new occupants of the room. They were asleep when Kris and Leilani had been brought in, so their tiny brains couldn't work out where they came from. Not that they cared about that at the moment. They had been fussed quite a bit in the two hours that they were awake. A nurse had to come in every hour to check on Leilani and Kris. It was the same nurse every time, and she always played with the babies. She wasn't due for another half an hour, but the babies, needing their sleep, drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

Jill was awakened by the sound of frantic shushing. She cracked one eye open to see Kelly frantically trying to stop the babies from crying. She heard laughter from the other side of the room, but she couldn't be bothered to turn around. That and she knew it was Tiffany, Sabrina and Bosley. She finally opened both eyes after watching Kelly for a good few minutes. Kelly noticed instantly and gave her a panicked expression. Jill smiled at her, knowing what that expression really meant. She sat up in bed and held her arms out. Kelly happily gave her the baby girl to hold, watching as the baby stopped crying instantly. She sighed to herself before looking at the baby boy, who had also stopped crying. Laughing slightly, she took a chance, and lifted the baby boy into her arms. When he didn't cry she walked over to the angels with him, sitting on the chair she had vacated to tend to the babies.

"Morning" Jill said, smiling cheerfully at everyone in the room.

"Good morning sunshine" Bosley told her smiling back "How are you feeling?". There was no concern in his voice, but Jill knew that he was concerned, I mean he had every right to be. She had held her sister in her arms as she slowly bled, almost to death, and had watched as an insulin induced fever had ravaged her nieces entire body.

"I'm ok thanks Bos, I'm just waiting for Kris and Leilani to wake up". She cast a glance towards her unconscious sister and niece before looking back at her friends "I feel much better now that they're with me" She continued, receiving a nod from the man.

"That's understandable" Kelly told her "Hey, I was thinking that we could take a walk round the hospital garden today. I hear they have some beautiful flowers, and it would be a good opportunity to show the babies the outside world" Kelly asked her. She knew that Jill was going stir crazy in this hospital room, and if memory served, Jill had told her once before that she liked flowers. She smiled, encouraging Jill to answer.

"Sounds good, but I don't think it's right me taking the babies. Lani should be the first person to take them outside. She has missed seeing them, holding them for the first time, hearing them cry for the first time, I don't want to take this away from her as well" Jill said, tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the baby girl in her arms.

"I'm sure she won't mind" Sabrina told her, she knew what it was like to hold her baby for the first time. She had gone through quite a few firsts with her child, but still, knowing Lani, she didn't think that she'd mind Jill going through the firsts with her children, especially as she wasn't there to go through them for herself.

"I know, but still, it doesn't feel right. She's unconscious, fighting off a drug that almost killed her. She has so much work to do, I want her to have something when she comes out of it" Jill told them, reasoning with them.

"Ok then, how about I stay here with the babies while you go for a walk?" Bosley asked her, taking the baby boy off Kelly, showing Jill that he could look after the children. Jill looked down to the baby girl in her arms, who was staring up at her, wide eyed. She took a few seconds to think about things before looking up to her friends.

"Ok, but only for half an hour. I don't want them waking up while I'm gone" Jill told them. The girls nodded before helping Jill out of bed. She placed the girl into her incubator before turning to Bosley "Good luck Bos". Bosley smiled at her, nodding as she made her way out of the room with the angels in tow.

"This is going to be fun" He said aloud, a nervous look was plastered to his face.

* * *

Jill walked slowly round the hospital garden. She stopped as she came to a new flower, taking in it's sheer beauty before moving on.

"How are you feeling really?" Tiffany asked her, noticing how petrified she looked when both Kris and Leilani was wheeled into her room.

"Honestly, I don't know" She started, not stopping though, as the flowers deserved her full attention. Their beauty captivated Jill, and she wasn't willing to stop looking at them to talk about her feelings. " I thought she was dead. She lay on my lap bleeding, getting worse by the second, and I couldn't do anything" She continued, finally stopping when she ran out of new flowers to look at. Sabrina grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face them. " She told me how much she loved me… how much she loved us all, and I told her that she wasn't going to die, that she couldn't. She told me that it was her time to die, and that I had to accept it and let her go" Jill continued, crying freely now "She asked me over and over if she was dying, and each time I told her no, even though I knew she was. In the end she said to me 'I'm dying aren't I?', and I couldn't lie to her anymore. I told her she was dying, but I told her that you guys would find us in time. She told me that she couldn't feel any pain anymore, and that I had to look after Leilani for her. Then she stopped breathing. If you guys hadn't of arrived when you did, she would be dead by now" She sunk to the floor, not able to hold herself up any longer. The angels crouched down beside her.

"Yeah, but we did, and she's alive Jill, she made it. So did you and so did Leilani. They're going to wake up, and they're going to be fine" Kelly told her, stroking her back comfortingly.

"How do you know?" Jill asked, managing to choke it out between sobs.

"Because they're Munroes" Sabrina told her. That was all the explanation Jill needed, it was all the explanation they all needed. The Munroes were the three strongest women they knew. No matter what happened, no matter how many times they got kidnapped or injured, they bounced back. It was what made them who they are. The angels helped Jill off the floor and walked her back to her room. Bosley was sat on her bed with Baby boy cradled in one arm, and baby girl in the other. They were both staring at him as he whispered to them, not quite sure of what he was saying, but fascinated by the movement of his mouth. He noticed the girls walk in. He say Jill's tear stricken face and understood that they had talked about how Jill really was, and she had actually told them. He moved to get up, but Jill just shook her head, moving past her bed to the chair between Leilani's and Kris' bed. She placed one hand under Kris' right hand, and the other hand under Leilani's left hand. She wanted to be the first thing they saw when they woke up. She was being a little optimistic though, they were only moved down yesterday. It was a given that Kris would wake up first, after all, there was really no reason, other than the healing lungs and gunshot wound, why she wouldn't wake up. The other angels decided to sit back down in their seats. Bosley stayed sitting on Jill's bed, keeping the babies occupied.

"Do you have any idea of what Leilani wanted to call these babies?" Bosley asked her, getting a bit bored of calling them baby boy and baby girl.

"Nope, she wanted to surprise us" Jill told him, actually getting a bit tired of calling them baby and baby girl herself. Bosley nodded. He understood, but he didn't really like it. He placed the babies back in their incubators before walking over to Jill.

"I'd really love to stay, but there is a lot of paperwork I need to complete at the office" He told her. She knew this was coming. If she was right, the angels would get up and leave soon, and she'd be all alone. "I'll swing by tomorrow if I'm not too busy" He finished, kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room. The angels looked back and forth between one another before standing up also. Jill was right.

"I think we're going to head of now too" Sabrina told her, walking towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"We'll be back tomorrow, right Tiff?" Kelly asked, hugging Jill once Sabrina had finished.

"Absolutely" Tiffany replied, hugging Jill last, before the three angels left too.

"Bye guys" She said quietly, well after they were gone, as if only realising that they had gone. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, opening them abruptly when she felt a hand squeeze her own. She turned her head in Kris' direction, looking at her face, willing her to open her eyes.

"Come on Krissy, open your eyes honey, I know you can do it" Jill told her, rubbing her cheek, hoping that the feel of her hand on her cheek and her voice would bring her out of her pain induced slumber. Kris' eyelids fluttered for a few moments before her eyes slowly opened. Jill pressed the call button behind Kris' head before turning her gaze to her sisters. "Welcome back honey" Jill said smiling at her. Her eyes were filled with tears waiting to fall, but she refused to let them at the moment. The door to the room flew open a d a few doctors and nurses rushed in. They moved Jill aside as the looked Kris over. Jill sat on her bed, watching as the doctors and nurses rushed around her little sisters bed. When they had finally moved and cleared out of the room, Jill noticed that Kris' ventilator had been removed, and replaced with an oxygen mask. Jill moved back to her side.

"Hey honey, you gave me a hell of a scare" Jill said, taking her hand once again. She could see Kris was exhausted, but she managed a smile non the less. She turned her head slightly, noticing Leilani in the bed next to hers. She looked up at Jill, a worried look on her face. "She's going to be ok" Jill told her. She saw Kris' face soften a bit. "I'll explain it to you later, but right now, you need your rest. Get some sleep kiddo, I'll be right here when you wake up" Jill told her, kissing her on her head. Kris nodded slightly before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep. Jill smiled to herself. There was only Leilani left to wake up now. Now she has her sister back, the time will fly by quick, and in next to no time Leilani will be awake and they will be one big happy family again.

* * *

Alexia sat on a disgusting looking bed inside a run down hotel. She had a phone in her right hand, and a furious look on her face.

"What do you mean she's awake, last time I saw her she was as good as dead"

[I know that, but she woke up . The other one hasn't yet though]

"Now they're going to kill me for sure" Alexia said, shaking through both anger and fear.

[Well, what do you want me to do about it?]

"Nothing, you've done your job, leave the rest to me. I've got a little something planned for the Munroes, something they'll never forget. More appropriately, I've got two little something's planned for the Munroes, and believe me, it's going to be good" She told the person on the other end of the phone, laughing evilly. She put the phone down, still laughing to herself.

"This is going to be so good" She said to her self, before laying down on the bed, intending to get as much rest as she could before the big finale.

* * *

Kris woke up again a few hours later. She looked around, noticing Jill fast asleep with her head rested on Kris' bed. Jill smiled beneath her oxygen mask. Her leg moved involuntarily, startling Jill awake. She looked around, wide eyed before looking at Kris. She smiled at her younger sister, and Kris smiled back at her.

"Hey" Jill said softly.

"Hey" Kris replied croakily.

"How are you feeling?" Jill asked her, stroking her head gently.

"A bit sore" Kris replied "How are you?" She asked. Jill smiled at her, even though she was the one who had been unconscious for about a week, she was still being selfless.

"I'm fine, I wasn't the one who got shot" Jill said, smiling at her, trying to lighten the mood slightly.

"How's Leilani?" Kris asked, worried about her daughter. She had watched her have a seizure, she was understandably scared.

"She's still unconscious. They managed to remove most of the insulin, which is what she was being injected with, but it's up to her body to fight off the rest" Jill told her, watching how she reacted.

"And the baby?"

"They had to deliver them, it was too dangerous for them to be inside Leilani any longer. She's still very ill and her body wouldn't have been able to keep them alive for much longer." Jill told her.

"Them?" Kris asked, wide eyed at Jill's statement.

"Erm…yeah, she had twins" Jill told her slowly, not sure how she'd take the news.

"Twins, but I thought she was only having one" Kris told her.

"Yeah, the other baby must have been hiding" Jill said "She had a boy and a girl"

"A boy and a girl?, are they ok?" Kris asked her.

"Yep, they're fine. They're next to my bed actually, the nurses brought them in a few days ago. They don't have names yet though" Jill told her, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, Leilani wanted to keep it a secret. I guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up" Kris replied "What about Alexia?"

"The angels haven't found her yet, or Apollo. They're looking though, don't worry, they'll find her" Jill told her, wiping tears that had started to fall down her face.

"I have a feeling that she'll find us before we find her" Kris told her, sniffing.

"Me too little sister, only now there's more at stake" Jill said, motioning towards the sleeping babies "Which makes it more important that we take her out, before she can take us out"

"I agree, she has to pay for what she has done to us" Kris told her, her eyes were defiant, her face held an angry expression, and the hand that currently wasn't entwined with Jill's was clenched into a fist.

"Don't worry, she will" Jill replied, her demeanour was the same as Kris'. Alexia had no idea what was coming, and neither did the angels and the Munroes. Alexia had a spectacular end game in mind, and she was determined to go out with a bang, a big bang.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys, sorry, I dislocated my knee again so I couldn't update yesterday. I hope you like this chapter, it took me like 3 hours writing it.**_

It had been three days since Kris had woken up. Three days since she had learned of what had happened while she was unconscious in the basement. Two days since Jill had been released, and about two weeks since she last saw her daughter smile. Honestly, she stopped expecting Leilani to wake up yesterday. She lay in her bed, staring absent mindedly out of the window, waiting for Leilani to wake up, but it didn't happen. Every day that went by, she started to wonder if she would ever wake up. The machines surrounding her beeped continuously, showing that she was still alive, that her heart was still beating, but, as of yet, it was a mystery as to whether her lungs worked, whether her body was actually strong enough to pump the much needed oxygen around her body. Her chest gently rose and fell as the ventilator pumped oxygen directly into her lungs, but her colour had not yet returned. She was still seriously ill. Kris had managed to make her way to Leilani's bedside, much to the behest of the doctors. She felt her daughters head, recoiling at the heat which still radiated off of it. It shocked her that, even though there was a continuous stream of drugs going into her daughter's frail body, she was still in this condition. She was still fighting off this severe fever, still fighting to regain consciousness, still fighting for her life. Kris shed many a tear, as did Jill, who hadn't left her bedside since she had been released. Jill had even prayed to the god which had already helped her so much. Her god, however, wasn't much help at the moment.

"She's never going to wake up" Kris sighed, leaning her head onto Jill's shoulder.

"Of course she is, we just have to be patient" Jill told her, stroking her hair. They had no more tears left to cry, they had already shed them all over the past couple of days.

"It's been like eight days Jill, eight days since we were brought in here and she still hasn't woke up yet"

"She will, she just needs time to heal. Her body is fighting off a severe fever, it's going to take her some time" Jill told her, trying to convince her. Kris looked over to Leilani, watching the ventilator move slowly, keeping her daughter alive. Doctors had been in everyday to check on her, keeping an eye on her progress. Her condition hadn't changed, but the doctors didn't seem too worried, or if they were they didn't show it. Nurses came in every hour to check the monitors and her blood pressure. A sample of blood had been taken an hour ago, and another nurse was due any minute now. Kris and Jill had learned to anticipate the nurses arrival. They turned their heads as Leilani's nurse, Sam, walked in.

"Good afternoon girlies, how are you today?" She asked, walking past them to Leilani's bed.

"How do you think?" Kris asked, annoyed for some reason. Jill hit her arm, punishing her for her behaviour.

"I'm sorry about that, someone's a bit cranky today" Jill told her, apologising for Kris' behaviour. Kris scowled at her, crossing her arms across her chest, rewarding herself with a gasp in pain as her ribs protested at the movement. She mentally kicked herself, she had done the exact same thing a few times over the past three days, and still had not yet learned her lesson. Jill smirked as Kris seemed to be punishing herself for her behaviour.

"That's ok" Sam told them, checking over Leilani's machines. She took a penlight out of her pocket, shining it in Leilani's eyes checking her pupil response. Satisfied, she turned to the sisters "Everything is looking good, it should only be a matter of time before she wakes up now" she told them, smiling as she saw both of their faces light up " She's responding to light and most other stimuli and her heartbeat is consistent. In my opinion, there is no reason why she shouldn't wake up". She smiled to the girls as she walked out.

"See, I told you she'd wake up" Jill told her "And no more being nasty to the nurses, they're only trying to help you know".

"Yes mom!" Kris replied, rolling her eyes, which caused a wave of pain to penetrate her head, causing her to groan in pain.

"And stop doing that, every time you get into a huff you end up hurting yourself" Jill chastised her.

"Yeah well, I'm sure it's to be expected" Kris told her, defending herself.

"You need to calm down Kris, Leilani is going to wake up soon, and you're going to be no good to her if you keep on hurting yourself like you are" Jill told her, moving off Kris bed to the chair next to Leilani's.

"I know, I know, I just want her to wake up. She's missing so much of her babies lives. They can't be nameless for much longer"

Jill placed her hand underneath Leilani's, much like she had done with Kris, just so if her fingers twitched, she'd be able to feel it.

"If she saw you like this, you know what she'd say right?" Jill asked her. Kris nodded. Leilani had read a speech somewhere, and told them that they must follow what it says. Leilani wasn't dead, but Jill still thought that this speech was applicable. "Your life doesn't have to end just because someone else's does. You have to make them proud that you can find the strength to carry on"

"I know" Kris told her "It's just finding the strength to carry on without her. Before she was born I thought my life was perfect. I had an idea of what I wanted to be, and I was doing really well in school. But, after I had her, my life before hand seemed so empty. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. I just can't imagine life without her" Kris told her, while staring absent mindedly, like she had done plenty of times before.

"Yeah well you don't have to, her fingers just moved. Kris, she's waking up" Jill told her, smiling excitedly as she moved to press the call button behind Leilani. Kris sat up further in bed, watching as a barrage of doctors and nurses burst through the door. Jill was moved out of the way and wires and cables were removed. The ventilator wasn't, much to Kris and Jill's dismay, but Leilani's eyes were slowly opening. Sam and another Doctor stayed in the room, as the other doctors and nurses vacated the room.

"Leilani, don't try to talk, there's a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Blink twice for yes and once for no ok, do you think you can do that for me?" The doctor asked. Leilani blinked twice. "Ok, do you know where you are?" He asked. Lani looked around, as much as she could, and blinked twice. "Ok that's good. Do you remember what happened?". Lani blinked once. "Ok, we're going to remove the tube now. On the count of three I need you to cough ok?" Leilani nodded twice "One…two…three". On three, the doctor pulled the tube at the same time as Leilani coughed. The nurse placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, giving Leilani some relief from the coughing fit she was subjected to once the tube was removed.

"Just breathe normally" The nurse told her as Leilani gasped for breath beneath the mask "Slow, deep breaths" She continued, as if reminding Leilani how to breathe. Lani's eyes were wide open as she struggled to regain control over her breathing. It took her a few moments to get her breathing under control, she gasped occasionally as not enough oxygen was inhaled, but the nurse smiled at her encouragingly. Leilani blinked away the tears that were so close to falling, before closing her eyes. The nurse shook her, not letting her go to sleep quite yet.

"I need to run a few tests before you go back to sleep ok Leilani?" The doctor asked. Leilani wasn't confident in her ability to speak, nor had she enough energy to do so, so she blinked twice. "I want you to nod when you can feel me touching you ok?" He asked her. She blinked twice. "I want you to look towards the ceiling ok, and I'm going to get Sam to tell me when you blink. Don't worry if you don't feel anything, it just means that I'm probably not touching you. I'm going to start now ok" He told her. He started at her head, checking her temperature as he did so. She blinked twice as he touched her head, her arms, her torso, her hips, but not when he touched her legs. He looked up at her. He was digging his nails into her feet, but her facial expression remained un changed. "Leilani, can you feel me touching you?" He asked, watching her eyes as she blinked only once. He pulled Sam aside, whispering into her ear. She nodded and left.

"What's wrong with her, why can't she feel her legs?" Kris asked, worried about her daughter. Not only was she battling a severe fever and the side effects of the overdose, but it was also apparent that she was paralysed from the waist town.

"I believe that it's just a side effect of such a massive amount of insulin and the lack of food that you had to endure. Her muscled went without glucose for a long time. Now she's awake, we'll do some exercise, some physiotherapy and hopefully she'll be as good as new. Her temperature is still pretty high, so I'm going to give her a dose of antibiotics and some cool saline to help bring it down, but the rest is really up to her. The best we can do for her is try to keep her temperature down and send her to physiotherapy as soon as she is up to it" He told them. They nodded, looking over at Leilani, who had drifted off to sleep again.

"Thank you doctor" Kris told him. He nodded politely before leaving, almost bumping into the nurse as she came back with a cool bag of saline, and a syringe full of antibiotics. She administered them before leaving. Peter came into the room a few minutes later with the babies. He had the day off, so he offered to look after them while the girls waited and talked. Kris and Jill happily obliged. The babies had been quite restless last night, and it would have been a nice reprieve for a few hours.

"So she finally decided to wake up?" He asked, walking over to the girls. Kris and Jill nodded enthusiastically at him. He handed Kris the baby girl, and Jill the baby boy as he moved to Lani's side.

"Welcome back kiddo" He said, bending down and kissing Leilani's forehead. She moved her head, but didn't wake up.

"Guess who woke up" Kris asked the baby girl, fussing her "Your mommy" She continued. The baby girl fidgeted in her arms, as did the baby boy in Jill's.

"Looks like they're excited" Jill told Kris. She smiled, looking up at Jill, who smiled back.

* * *

Alexia woke up in her hotel room. She had been dreaming up a plan for the past three days, and upon opening her eyes, a brilliant one came to her. She smiled to herself, before sitting up and taking her phone off the bedside table.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed to the person on the other end.

[What honey?] The person asked.

"The perfect plan. Jonathan, I want you to take Apollo and disappear. They're looking for both of you, and I don't want you to be here when this all goes down" She told him.

[No, we're staying here. Alexia, I'm your husband and he is our son, we deserve to be here when things go down, we can help you]

"I know, but I don't want you getting arrested, or worse, hurt" She told him. It's funny, because she almost sounded human as she was talking to her husband. The same Jonathan who had kidnapped the angels in the first place.

[I know, but if you're going to do this… this suicide mission, we want to be there, we want to help you. You can't do this alone you know]

"I won't be alone, but if you insist, then I suppose you can help me out"

[Where are you, we'll come pick you up?]

"I'll meet you at the flat" She told him. The angels didn't know about any flat, which meant that the bad guys had a place where they could hide, and carry out their dastardly plan. She collected her things, took a gun out from beneath the pillow, tucked it in her waistband and walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her. On the floor inside the room, the original occupants lay dead, bullet holes replaced their left eyes.

* * *

Tiffany, Sabrina and Kelly bound through the door to the girls hospital room, smiling. After the doctors had left earlier, Jill had phoned the angels telling them the good news. They were busy at the office, but they promised to be there once they had finished what they were doing.

"So, I see sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her presence" Kelly said, looking at Leilani, who was awake, but barely. Her eyes were half open, and her mouth was moving beneath the oxygen mask, as a wave of pain crept up and enveloped her whole body, or well the half that she could feel. Tiffany walked to her left side, as Peter was currently occupying the chair on her right side. He was asleep, one of his hands was entwined with one of Leilani's, as his thumb gently drew circles over the back of it.

"Has she said anything yet?" Sabrina asked, moving to the foot of Leilani's bed, watching as she fought to take control of a bout of shivering.

"Nope, not yet, she's only been awake for about 20 minutes. We told her what happened, and about her babies, but she didn't say anything" Kris told them, taking Kelly's hand as Kelly sat herself on Kris' bed. Jill was lying on her old bed, or her current bed. As soon as she was released, she phoned Charlie and asked him to pull some strings so she could stay in the same room as Kris and Leilani until they were released. Being the powerful man that he was, it didn't take much persuading on his end to get the doctors to allow it. She had been playing with the babies until they got tired, so she put them in their incubators and lay down on her bed, waiting for the angels arrival.

"Bosley sends his love, he is tracking down a possible lead on Alexia" Kelly told them. Kris nodded. She looked over at Jill, who was curled into the foetal position on the bed, fighting to keep her eyes open. Kris smiled at her, letting her know that it was ok for her to go to sleep. She smiled, but shook her head, not wanting to go to sleep until then angels had gone. She sat up, yawning as she did so, stretching her under used arms, before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Where?" Jill asked her, wanting to know exactly where to find Alexia so she could make her pay.

"Some run down motel a few miles out" Kelly replied "The original occupants of the room were found dead this morning. The manager told the police that he had seen a woman matching Alexia's description leaving the same room about a half hour before the bodies were found" She continued. Looking at Jill's face, noticing the disappointed look plastered to it. "He gave the police a description of the car she used, but knowing her she has probably ditched it by now".

"Makes sense" Kris voiced. "She knows that we'd be looking for her, and her car. She doesn't want to be caught yet, she has unfinished business" Kris said, to which 4 heads turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

"She obviously has something else planned, otherwise she would have either given herself up by now, or moved out of the state. No, she has unfinished business with us, that's why she is still here. She wouldn't risk something like this unless she has an endgame, one which she doesn't necessarily intend to win" Kris continued.

* * *

Alexia ran down a road until she reached a car, a familiar looking car to her. She opened the passenger door and got in. Her husband sat in the drivers seat, and her son in the back. She leaned over and kissed Jonathan, before returning to her seat.

"The best time to do it is at night, when the angels have gone and the girls are all asleep" She told them. They nodded at her. They had an idea of what her plan was, they didn't like it, but they told her that they'd go along with it, and there was no backing out now.

"Are we coming back here?" Jonathan asked, referring to the flat they were currently parked outside.

"Yeah, they don't know about this place" She told him. He nodded "Is it all set up?"

"There's only a few more things left to do and then it's complete" Apollo told her, getting out of the car, taking three bags full of supplies with him. Jonathan and Alexia followed suit.

"Did you ditch the car?" Jonathan asked her. She nodded, before following Apollo into the flat, leaving Jonathan to follow.

* * *

The angels sat in the room talking about what they thought Alexia was going to do.

"I know no one wants to think about this, but have you thought that maybe she's going to do something to either you or Leilani, or the babies?" Tiffany asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"You and Leilani are easy targets now you're in here" Peter told Kris, who nodded in return.

"To be honest with you, I had thought about it, but I'd prefer to think that the hospital is a safe place" Kris told them, laughing slightly at her response.

"I know honey, but Tiff is right. The best way to get to any one of us is either through you two, or the babies" Jill told her. Peter sat down on Kris' bed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"What are we going to do about it though. We don't know when she's going to return. We can't expect it forever, she'll find a way to get to us" Kris told everyone "Are you guys forgetting that she worked with us for some time, she knows us"

"I know, which is why Charlie agrees that you should have an armed guard outside at all times" Kelly told the Munroes. Noticing the distaste on Kris face she continued " I know you don't like the idea, but it's the best way to keep you guys safe. As you said, we don't know when she's going to attack, it's best we are prepared now, rather than be sorry later"

"I understand what you are saying… I do, it's just that I hate feeling so helpless. I hate not being able to protect them. I know something bad is coming, I just don't know how to deal with it. We barely survived this time, I don't even want to think about that she has in store for us next time" Kris told them, an angry look on her face.

"She's not going to get a chance to hurt us again. If I see her I promise you I will take her down" Jill told Kris, offering her reassurance in her own special way. The others weren't shocked by what Jill had just said. They knew not to mess with any of the Munroes, they had seen first hand how bad messing with a Munroe was bad for your health.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Sabrina asked, subconsciously already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to kill her" Jill replied simply. It was the shortest answer, but it didn't need to be explained. She was going to kill Alexia, and it was going to hurt, but she deserved it. If not for what she had done, but for what she was about to do.

Leilani shifted in her bed as much as she could, her eyes were fully open now, signalling that she was fully conscious for the time being. She looked around to see her whole family in the room with her. She was shocked at first when Kris told her that the doctors had to do an emergency caesarean section to deliver her babies, but she warmed up to the idea of having two children. Identical twins as she'd been led to believe. At least now she didn't have to wait to have a daughter.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Kris asked, being the first to notice she was actually awake.

"Not too good mom" She replied. Her voice was barely above a whisper, so Kris had to strain her ears to even hear her response.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked, moving to her side.

"I'm too hot" She whispered in reply, begging Jill with her eyes to remove the blanket which was wrapped around her body like a cocoon. Jill happily removed the blanket, making sure to brush against Leilani's legs, checking for a response.

"Is that any better?" Jill asked, once the offending piece of material was off. Leilani nodded. Jill's cool hand on her boiling forehead caused her to sigh, content for a moment, before her hand was removed. She closed her eyes again, the fever taking a lot out of her. Jill smiled at her before turning towards her friends.

"I knew you'd say that" Tiffany said, picking up where the previous conversation had left off.

"It's true. She doesn't deserve to go to jail, it's too good for her. I don't think she deserves shelter, warm food, a place to sleep. She doesn't deserve any of that. The best thing for all of us is if she is no longer here. That way she isn't able to ruin our lives anymore" Jill told them. She thought, now, that they at least deserved to know a tiny part of her reasoning behind killing Alexia. She knew they wouldn't disagree with her reasoning, but none of them offered to help her. They understood that it was important to Jill to do this by herself. Alexia had nearly destroyed her life, but Jill was determined to succeed in destroying hers. She was going to succeed where Alexia had failed.

"She doesn't deserve to die" Came a soft voice from beside her " No one deserves to die. Yes she is a bad person, but that is what prison is for. She'll get the time she deserves. The best way to defeat her is to show her that you aren't going to kill her. You don't want to stoop to her level, you're not a monster Aunt Jill, you're not a murderer. She wants a response from you, she wants you to kill her because she believes that it's better than going to jail. If you kill her you're giving her what she wants, you're letting her win" Leilani told her, her eyes were still closed, her voice was still barely above a whisper, but her words struck Jill hard.

"The way to get your revenge is by sending her to jail. It's what she's afraid of" Kris told her, continuing where her daughter had left off " I agree with Lani, you're not a monster. You don't have it in you to murder another person, which is exactly what you'd be doing if you go after her. You'd be no better than she is. You're a good person Jill, you don't deserve this" Kris finished. Jill nodded. She had thought about what she wanted, but the truth was, she didn't ask Kris and Leilani what they wanted. They wanted her to go to prison, and after hearing what they had to say, Jill couldn't help but agree with them.

"You're right, I was being selfish. I wanted to make her pay so bad that I didn't ask you two what you wanted. If you want her to go to jail, she'll go to jail" Jill told them, smiling at them slightly. Not totally convinced yet.

"Oh, Leilani?" Sabrina asked, waking up the youngest Munroe "What are your babies called?". It took Leilani a minute to wake up. She turned her head to face her family before telling them.

"My daughter is called Farrah Angel Athena Munroe, and my son is called Charlie Peter Zeus Munroe" She told them, smiling as they smiled back at her, especially Peter, who was honoured. She noticed Kris frown a bit as the names Zeus and Athena were uttered, but Leilani quickly dismissed them "I love Greek Mythology" She said, smiling properly for the first time in a while.

_**Now you know the babies names. I had to include my Grecian roots in here somehow lol. Don't forget to review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Heya guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Oh and just for your information, if I put Angelos instead of Angel, it's just because Angelos is what I was intending for Farrah's middle name to be. Maybe from here on out I'll change it. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for the reviews.**_

Leilani Munroe, only child of the youngest Munroe sister, Kris. Mother to two gorgeous children at the tender age of 19. Lay in her hospital bed battling an unknown quantity of apparently life saving drugs, which seemed to be doing the absolute opposite. She had already experienced some extremely dangerous side effects of the overdose, which were convulsions, made even more dangerous by the fact that she was pregnant at the time. After 10 days of most of the drugs being purged from her frail body, the remnants were still reaping havoc on the young Munroe. Her whole body shook as a 105 degree fever was still ravaging her body. Her immune system had been weakened considerably with each injection of the insulin. They had told her that if she was injected with any more of the drug, then she most probably would have died. They told her that she has a long road ahead of her, and that what she was experiencing now was normal. She didn't believe them. What part of laying in a hospital bed, sweating beyond belief, shaking so much that she was unable to even hold her children through fear of dropping them, vomiting violently as dizzy spells overcame her every now and them, was normal. She'd been awake for two days now, although not fully awake, only being able to manage half an hour at a time before sheer exhaustion overtook her. She had only held her babies once, but she didn't experience that immediate connection everyone had been talking about. She didn't feel any connection to them at first. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the babies were cut out of her 3 weeks early, or the fact that she wasn't able to hold them after they were. Maybe it was due to the fact that she hadn't heard them cry, or maybe it was the fact that everyone else, other than her had experienced those things, and she felt now that she had a lot to live up to. She had yet to experience most of those things, but she was physically unable to do so. Jill had taken Kris for a trip around the hospital, showing her everything she saw while on her escapades, making sure to introduce Kris to Satan on their way round. They thought Leilani was asleep, and Peter and the angels were at work.

Leilani closed her eyes, keeping them shut as a wave of nausea hit her again. The door opened and someone walked in. Without opening her eyes, she knew it was Sam.

"Morning Leilani, how are you feeling today?" She asked her, changing her old bag of saline for a new cooler one, and giving her a fresh boost of antibiotics and morphine.

"Sick" Lani managed to say, before turning her head and vomiting into a bucket which Sam kindly held for her.

"Well, your fever has dropped by 3.5 degrees, so that's a good thing" Sam told her, reaching over to stroke her back as another vomiting bout crept up on Leilani.

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy, but I'm a little bit paralysed, and completely unable to hold my children. I think I'll hold off on the joy until I can actually move" Leilani said, frowning at Sam. She knew she was only doing her job, and she was a really nice person, but she was extremely frustrated at the whole situation in which she found herself.

"It means you're getting better Leilani" Sam told her, in truth, she was kind of used to these outbursts "Now the physiotherapist is coming down in a few hours to get started on your physic regime. You need to rest, you're going to need as much energy as possible, believe me" Sam told her, checking the machines behind her before leaving the room. Leilani sunk further into her bed. It didn't feel like her temperature had gone down, her head still felt like it was on fire, and the headache that it caused was almost blinding. Kris and Jill had tried to talk to her many a time over the past two days, but she didn't have enough energy to keep up with a conversation, especially not with her mom and aunt. She closed her eyes, intending on getting at least a few hours sleep before the physiotherapist turned up. No sooner had she closed her eyes, her mom and Jill came into the room, laughing and joking. Kris was in a wheel chair, and Jill was behind her wheeling her into the otherwise quiet room.

"The look on her face was hilarious. Especially when you called her Satan and then ran off down the hall. I can't believe you left me there in front of her" Kris said, laughing so much if she could, she would probably fall out of her chair.

"I know, the worse thing was coming back for you. She stood in front of you, I had to try to sneak around her, but she caught me anyways" Jill replied, laughing herself, helping her onto her bed.

"I thought she was going to kill you" Kris said, her laughter dying down. Jill sat on the end of Kris' bed, rubbing her legs in a soothing motion.

"No such luck sis, I'm giving her a much needed workout" Jill replied. Kris nodded, understanding where Jill was coming from.

"I agree with that" Came a soft voice from beside them.

"Hey honey, I didn't realise you were awake" Kris told her, turning to look at her sick daughter. She noticed that she was sweating profusely, and her eyes were only half open. In the few minutes that Kris and Jill had entered the room, another wave of pain enveloped her whole body.

"Yeah, I woke up when Sam came in about 10 minutes ago" Leilani told them "She told me that my fever has gone down, and that a physiotherapist is coming down soon"

"That's good honey" Jill told her, still sitting on Kris' bed.

"It's not really" Leilani replied "It doesn't feel like the fever has gone down"

"You have to be patient Leilani, it takes time" Jill told her. She looked at Kris, who had fallen asleep, apparently as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jill noticed that Leilani too couldn't keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep honey, you need your rest for physiotherapy in a while" Leilani nodded, she was too tired to talk, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, the physiotherapist walked into the room. She looked around, noticing all three occupants were asleep. She walked over to Leilani's bed, and pressed a button moving the bed into a sitting position. This sudden shift in movement woke Leilani up with a start.

"Good afternoon, my name is Nadia, I'm your physiotherapist" She told her. Leilani looked around, seeing if she was going to have some sort of support for the activities she was going to be subjected to. Nadia noticed her worried looks. "Who do you want me to wake up?" She asked. Lani pointed to Jill. Nadia nodded and walked over to Jill's bed, shaking the sleeping occupant awake. Jill blinked a few times, before realising that Nadia had to be the physiotherapist. "Hi, Leilani wanted me to wake you up. I'm Nadia her physiotherapist" Nadia told her, extending her hand. Jill took it, shaking it as she replied.

"I'm Jill, her aunt". Nadia nodded at her, before walking back over to Leilani's bed with Jill in tow. Kris was still fast asleep, and neither Jill nor Leilani wanted to wake her.

"Now, I'm not going to push you too much today, I just want to move your legs a bit. You haven't moved them for a while, as I understand, so they're bound to be a bit stiff" Nadia told her. Leilani nodded. Jill stood by Leilani's side, holding her hand for comfort and support. Nadia pulled back the blankets, and slowly began to rotate Leilani's ankles, feeling for any stiffness or resistance from the muscles. She moved up to Leilani's knees, bending and flexing them, feeling a bit of resistance in her left leg. She wrote it down, before rotating her legs at the hips, noticing as the left one seemed to be catching a bit. She noted that down too.

"Is that it?" Jill asked, expecting the session to last for considerably longer. It had, in fact only lasted 20 minutes.

"Yep, that's it. My main aim today was just to see if there are any problems with the muscles, or if there is any permanent damage from the drugs. Good news is that there isn't. There is a bit of resistance on your left leg, and it seems to be a bit stiff at the hip, but I'll order an MRI to see exactly what it is. I'll be back tomorrow. Hopefully these exercises will help" Nadia told them. She wrote down one last piece of information, before smiling at them and leaving the room.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Jill asked, ruffling her hair. Leilani shook her head.

"No" She replied, even though she had not actually done something, she was exhausted.

"Go to sleep honey" Jill told her, getting up to walk away. She stopped when she heard sniffing behind her. She turned round and noticed Leilani crying. "What's wrong?" Jill asked sitting down again.

"Why is this happening to me?" Leilani asked. Jill looked her shocked, she didn't know how to answer. "What have I done wrong? I've never hurt anyone. I've been a good person haven't I?" Lani continued, tears were streaming down her face into Jill's hands which were cupping her cheeks.

"Of course you have honey. Bad things happen to good people though honey. It's just how the world works. It's nothing you've done, Alexia just wanted to hurt someone, and she chose us. I know you didn't deserve this, but you've got to get better, you've got to prove to her that you're strong enough to overcome whatever she is throwing at you. She wants us to fail, but we've got to prove to her that Munroes never quit, we never fail, and nothing she does to us will ever keep us down" Jill told her, wiping her tears away. Leilani nodded at her, leaning into her. Jill climbed up next to Leilani and pulled her into her embrace. "It's ok honey, you can sleep" Jill told her. Leilani rested her head on Jill's chest, feeling safe with Jill's arms wrapped around her body. She fell asleep instantly. Jill let a few of her own tears fall before she too closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Alexia sat on a sofa in the flat. Apollo was in front of her and Jonathan sat to her left.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this" Jonathan said. Alexia had told them her plan, but not why she wanted to do all of this in the first place.

"Because I can" She replied simply, looking down at the floor in front of her.

"If you want us to go through with this, you at least owe us an explanation" He told her, glaring at her as she looked down.

"Because, the almighty Charles Townsend killed my father" She replied. Feeling like it was the only explanation he deserved, she got up. " We strike tomorrow night. Give the angels one last day together before things change. They're not going to be able to bounce back from this" She smirked before walking off.

* * *

The Munroes lay in their hospital room, fast asleep, dreaming of good things. In Jill's case food, in Kris' case memories of when Leilani was little and the little things they used to do together, and in Leilani's case, what her children were going to grow up to be. They were all blissfully unaware of the carnage that was about to come. The carnage that was going to throw them into chaos. Jill may have been talked out of killing Alexia, but if it came down to it, and if situations permitted it, she really wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. She wasn't a murderer, but she knew, deep in her unconscious, that that was how things were going to pan out. Alexia knew that she wasn't going to walk away from this, but that is why she has devised such a plan. She didn't want to walk away from this, and she didn't expect a few other people to.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, there may well be two updates today. Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.**_

Kris woke up with a start, the babies were crying, and looking over to Jill's bed and noticing it was empty, she slowly climbed out of bed. Her body screamed at her with every tentative step she took. Her broken ribs felt like they were on fire, and every step she took sent waves of pain throughout her entire chest. She hadn't really walked by herself, she had mostly been wheeled round by Jill, not that she was really complaining, so the whole experience was new. She had had broken ribs before, but this pain was new. She reached the babies in more time than she had expected. She stared down into their incubators, smiling as the babies smiled back up at her. They just needed to know that someone was there, from their position right on the other side of the room, they couldn't really see anyone. Jill usually slept next to them, but she was fast asleep on Leilani's bed, with Leilani's head rested on her chest, much like before. Kris wasn't mean enough to wake them up, knowing that Jill has been running around after them for the past few days. She reached into the incubators and picked both Farrah and Charlie up. She knew that Leilani had named Charlie after Charlie, and that she was deeply saddened over the death of Farrah Fawcett, her favourite actress. She was in Leilani's favourite show _John's Girls_, and was undoubtedly an exceptional actress. Kris looked down at the babies in her arms.

"Your mommy is a very, very nice person" She told them, earning her two identical smiles. "You're both extremely lucky to have a mommy like her" She continued. She could stand there all day telling her grand children what a wonderful person their mom was, but she didn't really have the energy to do so. It wasn't particularly late in the evening, and Peter had finally gone home to get some rest. Kris had told him that she didn't want to see him here for at least two days, she wanted him to get as much rest as he could. She walked over to her bed, and lay down again. Farrah was still in her right arm, and Charlie was still in her left. They loved being in this position, and drifted off to sleep as soon as they felt Kris relax. She looked over to see that Jill and Leilani were stirring. Leilani raised her head off Jill's chest, and Jill stretched her arms, ironing out any aches and pains she had received from lying in that position for so long.

"Good evening" She said, smiling warmly at them. They smiled back at her, not quite showing the same enthusiasm that she showed.

"What time is it?" Jill asked, getting up off Leilani's bed.

"Erm, a little after six" Kris told her, staring at a clock on the opposite wall. Jill nodded, walking round the room a bit, stretching her legs, which were a bit numb. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Good evening ladies. I'm off home in a few minutes, but I just wanted to check to make sure you were all ok before I left" She said, looking at each Munroe in turn. Jill nodded at her, as did Kris. She walked over to Leilani's side. "Nadia is coming down in a few minutes to take you to have your MRI" She told Lani.

"Yay" Leilani replied. Her voice was monotonous and lacking any obvious emotion. Sam chuckled before turning to the babies in Kris' arms.

"So, have you decided what they are called yet?" She asked, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Yeah, Farrah Angelos Athena Munroe, and Charlie Peter Zeus Munroe " Leilani replied, smiling with pride as she told her her children's names. Sam nodded.

"They sound perfect" She said, smiling at the babies, before leaving the room. Nadia walked in as soon as the door had closed from Sam's exit.

"Are you ready?" Nadia asked, walking over to Leilani's bed, followed by two orderlies. Leilani nodded before being wheeled out of the room. Nadia winked at Kris and Jill as she left.

"I don't like her" Kris said "Something's not right" She continued.

"I agree. I've got a bad feeling about her" Jill said, walking towards the door. Looking out of the window as Leilani was wheeled away, she saw Nadia pass something to someone. Jill couldn't see who that person was, but it was suspicious, and her detective instincts took over. "I'll be back in a minute" She said, throwing the door open and walking briskly down the hall towards where she assumed the person to be. She saw where the person was, but they had moved, and Jill couldn't understand how. She had only taken her eyes off this spot for a second, and already the person had disappeared. She sighed, before turning around, intent on going back to the room. She came face to face with someone she didn't really want to at that present moment in time, or ever again in fact, Satan.

"Sorry" Jill said, before squeezing past her and running back to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and leant on it heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked, worried by her sister's demeanor.

"I ran into Satan" Jill told her. Her eyes darted round the room as she fought to get her breathing under control. She hadn't ran for a long time, so she was a bit out of shape.

"Ha, that's so funny" Kris said, laughing at her sister's misfortune "Who'd have thought that the unflappable Jill Adrianna Munroe would be afraid of a nurse. A small nurse at that"

"She's not just a nurse. She's the devil in disguise sis, I mean it, I bet she could kill me" Jill told her, moving from the door. She peered out of it, making sure that Satan wasn't there, before sitting on the couch at the bottom of her room.

"Don't be stupid. I bet she's a real softie" Kris told her, laughing at her use of words.

"Well, she certainly is soft, but not in the way you mean" Jill said, smiling to herself.

"You're mean" Kris told her "I hope you're not listening to this. Your auntie Jill is a mean person. I don't want you repeating anything she says" She told the babies. Of course they didn't understand what she had just said, and they were asleep, but Kris felt the need to warn them. Jill glared at her. "When are you going home anyways?" Kris asked her. She was a little bit curious about why Jill had chosen to stay in the hospital instead of going home. None of the Munroes liked hospitals, so this was very out of character for Jill.

"I'm staying until all four of you have been released" She told Kris. She picked up a magazine that one of the angels had left and began to read.

"You don't have to, I'm sure we'll be fine by ourselves" Kris told her.

"I know, but I'm staying" Jill countered "Kris, when you were… when you were dying in my arms, I made you a promise. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, that I'll always be with you, and I intend to keep my promise" Jill told her, staring at her, watching her take in the information.

"Jill, I'm not dying now though. I don't mind if you go home for a few hours, honestly" Kris told her.

"I'm not leaving you" Jill told her defiantly. Kris nodded. She had no idea what Jill went through while they were in the basement. She remembered some little things, mostly pain, but she remembered some little things that Jill had said to her. She remembered Jill telling her to hang on. She remembered Jill telling her that she loved her, and that they were supposed to die together, on the same day. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Jill had gone through. She knew that Jill held her as blood seeped out of her body at an alarming rate. She could feel it, she could feel her body getting colder. She remembered asking Jill if she was dying, and she remembered how Jill fought an onslaught of tears to tell her that she was. She couldn't remember much after that, she just remembered the pain. The pain of leaving her entire family behind.

"Jill, talk to me. What happened in the basement?" Kris asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Kris" Jill told her, it was still a tough subject.

"Please, I need to know Jill" Kris pleaded. Jill looked up from the magazine she was reading to look at the expression on Kris' face. She sighed, and placed the magazine in her lap.

"I thought you were dead" Jill started " I held you in my arms as you bled out. I tried so hard to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work, you were loosing blood too fast. You kept on asking me if you were dying, and every time I said no, even though I knew you were. I knew you were dying and yet I tried to pretend it wasn't happening, that it was just some sick dream, a perverted fantasy my mind had created. But the truth was, I couldn't lie to you anymore. Leilani was having seizures and was throwing up a lot of the time. I could hear her groaning in pain, but I didn't want to go to her, I didn't want to leave your side, I didn't want to leave you. I was too scared. God, I was such a coward. I was afraid that if I took my hands off your wound that I would loose you, but the fact of the matter was, I already was loosing you" Jill stated, she wasn't really crying, but the few occasional tears fell. " Leilani stopped breathing first, and I had to shake her, reminding her how to breathe. The drugs and the fever were killing her. You saw her have a seizure, and then you asked me the one question I didn't want to lie in answer to. You asked me if you were dying, and I said yes, yes you were dying. My baby sister was dying in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I told you that you couldn't die, you mean too much to me Kris. But you told me that you loved me and that I had to let you go, that it was your time. Do you know how hard it was for me to hear those words come out of your mouth. You are the strongest person I know, and yet you were so ready to give it all up, to leave us all behind. You stopped breathing and I thought that I'd lost you" Jill told her. She got up from the sofa and sat next to Kris on her bed. The twins were fast asleep still. "Sabrina burst through the door the moment you stopped breathing, and I told her it was too late, that you were gone, but she didn't believe it. So she started CPR, Kelly helped her when she arrived. They were doing it for 8 minutes Kris, I'd lost you for 8 whole minutes" She said, leaning closer to Kris, as if making sure she still wasn't dreaming.

"Jill, I'm so sorry" Kris told her, leaning her head to rest on her sisters shoulder.

"It's not your fault honey, I don't blame you, I don't blame you at all, it's just, I thought I'd lost you, and I couldn't imagine life without you, either of you. It's just… seeing you like that made me realise how much I love you, how much you mean to me. It frustrates me that it took something like that to make me realise" Jill told her, wiping her eyes. Kris looked up at her.

"I know how much you love me, you're forgetting that I'm your sister, I know you better than anyone. I can't imagine what it was like for you, but you were no coward, you aren't a coward. You're the strongest person I know, and I know that you did everything you could. I'm just thankful that you were there for me, for us. I'm sorry if I scared you, but you have to know that I would never leave you, not intentionally. I don't remember much, but I remember you talking to me, trying to keep me calm. I remember you holding me and telling me that everything was going to be ok, and I knew that with you there it would be" Kris told her, reassuring her sister "I trust you, I trust you with my life. I know that if it came down to it, you'd look after Leilani for me. Jill, you're my sister, you mean so much to me, I know that you love me, I've always known"

"I know, it's just that I never wanted you to be in that situation" Jill told her.

"No one ever wants to be in that situation, but what should be remembered is the fact that we survived" Kris told her. Jill nodded. The sisters stayed locked in each other embrace, reminding each other of how much they mean to each other. It was a touching moment, one which was disturbed by Leilani's reappearance. She still looked ill, but not as ill as she did look in the basement. Some of her colour had returned, and she wasn't shaking as much as before.

"So, what did they say?" Kris asked her, noticing that Nadia hadn't entered with Leilani.

"Everything's good. The feeling's coming back a bit now" She told them. She still had on her oxygen mask, as she sometimes found it difficult to breathe through the pain.

"That's excellent" Jill exclaimed. All three Munroes smiled their trademark smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Leilani told them. Her face scrunched up as a wave of dizziness crept up on her. She breathed slowly and deeply as she had been instructed to, and the dizziness soon passed.

"Your fever has gone down a bit too" Jill told her "I asked Sam to check earlier. It's only 98 degrees now" Leilani smiled at the revelation.

* * *

"Jill is getting suspicious" Alexia told her husband as she paced around the room "She nearly saw me today at the hospital".

"You went to the hospital!" Jonathan exclaimed "Are you stupid?"

"I wanted to see how they were. I wanted to see how much of a threat they are to us"

"You could have been caught!" He exclaimed. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders "Do you realise that you could have been caught. Every cop in the state is after you now, you can't go off like that. The angels are after your blood, and going by what you have told me about them, they won't stop until they get it" Alexia pulled out of his grasp.

"I know that, god, I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing trust me" She told him.

"I want to, but you're not making it easy for me. You going off like that is not making it easy for me" He told her. He ran his hand over his face.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" She asked him, furious.

"No I'm not saying that, it's just…"

"Because I seem to remember that I got you out of a very sticky situation. Do you remember that?" She asked him, pacing furiously.

"You say that this man, Charles Townsend, killed your father. How?" He asked her.

"Why does it matter?" She asked him.

"Because I need to know. You want me to trust you, tell me what happened" He demanded. His tone of voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"My dad and Charlie fought together. They were best friends, or so he thought. There was a bomb, and my dad was injured. Charlie left him to die. He left my father injured and bleeding on the side of the road. He killed my father" She told him. Angry tears were cascading down her cheeks. "There, is that good enough for you?" She asked, storming out. He sighed to himself.

"We are doing this tonight. Leilani can feel her legs, she's getting better. If we wait any longer we won't be able to go through with it" She told him from the other room. It was about 8 at night, so, they decided to set off. Their plan was in motion now. "Park outside the hospital, Nadia is going to phone us when they are all asleep, then we can move in" Alexia told him. They drove to the hospital, which was only about 20 minutes from their flat. Apollo stayed at the flat, Alexia thought it was probably for the best.

"I'm going to park in the shade" Jonathan told her. Luckily for them there was a patch of shade near the entrance to the hospital. They didn't have to wait long. Nadia phoned them and told them that they had about 5 minutes to get in and get out. She was making sure that they wouldn't be caught.

Alexia and Jonathan got out of their car, and cautiously weaved their way through the corridors to the Munroes room. Nadia was standing a few feet away, entertaining the guard with her tongue. His back was to the door, so Alexia and Jonathan silently crept into the room. All five occupants were asleep. Jill was cuddling Kris, Leilani was on her own and the babies were near the door. She picked Farrah up as Jonathan picked up Charlie.

"Say bye bye" Alexia whispered as she and Jonathan left the room. The Munroes were fast asleep, unaware that the twins had just been taken. Alexia smiled to herself as she and Jonathan made their way back to the car. Security round the hospital wasn't very good, so what they expected to be a hard task was sinfully easy. Once the babies were loaded into the car, Jonathan drove it away. He looked in the rear view mirror at the hospital which was quickly disappearing from view. He felt sorry for kidnapping the children, but his devotion to his wife was unwavering, and he'd do anything to keep her happy.

"Answer me one thing please?" He asked, looking over at Alexia who sat in the passenger seat "You're not going to hurt these babies are you?"

"Of course not, I'm not a monster, I'm just going to kill their family when they come looking for us" She told him. Satisfied with her own answer, she smiled.

"You know they're going to kill you right?" He asked her, seriously contemplating turning the car around.

"Oh I know, but if I die, I'm taking them with me" She replied. He was shocked at her answer, but expected it anyways. He just hoped that she had a plan, because he sure as hell wasn't going to help her kill herself. This seriously was a suicide mission. She had just pissed off a lot of people, people who were expert marksmen. " And that's a promise" She told him. She understood the gravity of the situation, and she didn't care. She had just kidnapped two Munroe babies, and there wasn't any coming back from that. She smiled, content with her actions.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Heya guys, sorry about not posting twice yesterday, my mom was really moody, so I had to appease her. Hope you enjoy anyway, and don't forget to review.**_

Once Nadia was sure both Alexia and Jonathan were out of sight, she stopped entertaining the guard and walked off. Totally unsure of what just happened, he returned to his position outside the door, confused and surprised. He was a married man, but as soon as his eyes locked onto her, he knew he wouldn't be able to remain faithful for long. He didn't bother checking in the room, he didn't think that anyone could possibly get into the room while he was outside. He was due to be relieved at 2 in the morning, that meant that he had a 4 hour wait, 4 hours to himself. He pulled out his phone, and began playing a game.

* * *

Leilani stirred in her sleep, she felt her toes twitching, which she hadn't done for a while, so she decided to test it out. She wriggled her toes, rotated her ankles, bent her knees slowly and even rotated her legs at the hip. Getting ahead of herself, she took the oxygen mask off her face, gasping at the lack of pure oxygen, but never the less, she was determined to get up. She took a hold of her bed and eased herself off. She smiled at the feeling of the cold floor on her overly warm feet. She laughed aloud, causing both Kris and Jill to stir. They both turned at the laughter, to see Leilani standing up, holding onto the bed for support. Jill jumped from Kris' side to Lani's, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kris sat up in bed, smiling at her daughter.

"I felt a twitch, so I thought I'd test is out, and hey presto, my legs actually work" Leilani said smiling. She pushed off from the bed and took slow steps, with Jill's help, towards her children's incubators. She reached them in a few minutes. She looked into the incubators, but she noticed that her babies weren't in there. "Where are my children?" She asked, panic filled her entire body.

"What?" Kris asked, panic filled her too. She got out of her bed, stalking over to the incubator.

"They're gone. Where could they have gone?" Leilani asked worriedly. Jill threw the door open to see their 'guard' playing on his phone. He turned around, shocked, his phone falling from his grasp and hitting the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jill asked him furiously "Someone has taken the babies" She told him. Angry tears were streaming down her face. He stood up as straight as he could before grabbing his walkie talkie.

"This is Officer Burke, we got a code red situation here at the hospital" He said, looking into the room at the three distraught Munroes "I need all available units here now, the babies have been kidnapped. I repeat, the Munroe babies have been kidnapped" He said, he looked apologetically at Jill, who was still behind him, before walking to the nurses station, which was only a few feet away from the room. No one was there, so he banged his hands on the desk, attracting the attention of one of the night staff who was in the room behind the desk. "Have you seen anyone walk past here with two babies in the last half an hour?" He asked. The woman looked panicked, her gaze shifted from left to right hurriedly. Jill approached the desk. She noticed the condition the woman was in. She was rubbing her hands together, beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead. She couldn't keep eye contact with either the officer or Jill.

"I believe the officer asked you a question" Jill stated. Her voice was slightly raised, causing the nurse to jump slightly. "How much did she pay you?" Jill asked. She had seen this before. The nurse was in two minds as whether or not to talk. She had been paid to keep quiet, but on the other hand, this blond woman's family had just been kidnapped. She didn't sign up for this. She was going to get in trouble whether or not she talked. What she had to consider though, is whether or not she thought she would be able to survive this woman's wrath.

"$5000" She replied hurriedly, noticing Jill inch towards her "She paid me $5000 to pretend that I hadn't seen anything" She told Jill.

"And you accepted it like that?" Jill asked snapping her fingers to emphasize her point "She pays you $5000 to act like you didn't see her steal someone's babies. Do you realise what you have just done?" She continued. The officer turned around, allowing Jill to do what she wanted to the nurse. It was better for him that she take her anger out on someone else.

"I needed the money" The nurse said, in the most quiet voice she could muster.

"Oh, and that makes it all better does it?" Jill asked, shocked at the audacity of the trembling excuse for a woman before her. She couldn't answer, she was too scared. "Is that all you have to say?" Jill questioned. The nurse simply nodded. "Get me the phone" Jill told her. The woman didn't move. "Get me the god damn phone" Jill told her more forcefully. The woman grabbed the phone quickly and thrust it in Jill's direction, without actually getting too close to her. Jill snatched it off her, before dialling Charlie's number.

[Hello?]

"Charlie, they're gone" She told him, she was so angry that even her tears refused to fall.

[Jill?, who's gone angel?]

"Alexia has taken the twins. They're gone Charlie" Jill told him. She swiped at her eyes, furiously trying to keep the tears at bay, but it really wasn't working now. The woman stood before her trembling, and the Officer walked down the corridor, ashamed.

[I'm going to phone the angels, they'll be there soon angel]

"Charlie, she paid a nurse to keep quiet, and I'm betting that someone else kept the Officer occupied long enough to get in the room and take the babies"

[It's ok angel, we'll find them. Go back to your room and I'll phone the angels and Bosley. They'll be there soon angel, as will the police]

"Thank you Charlie" Jill told him. She slammed the receiver down and thrust the phone back at the nurse. "You, stay here!" Jill told the nurse. She stalked back to her room, stopping at the open door. Leilani was crumpled to the floor, crying hysterically. Kris had her arms wrapped around Leilani, comforting the distraught mother.

"Oh honey" Jill said. The floodgates finally opened and she too collapsed to the floor.

"Forget what I said before" Kris said turning towards her sister "Alexia needs to pay for what she has done" She said. Anger flashed across her face for a few moments, before sadness took over. Jill nodded at her. Leilani sniffed a few times, before wriggling out of her mother's grasp. She grabbed onto Jill's bed, easing herself into a standing position.

"I hope to god that the police get to her before I do" She said. A look of anger was plastered to her face. Her eyes were red raw from crying, but there was no mistaking the determination in them "Because if I find her first I'm going to kill her!" She said, walking slowly and steadily back towards her own bed.

"Were you not the one who told me that she would be punished more if she went to jail" Jill told her, getting herself off the floor, with Kris' help, before walking over to Leilani.

"This is different Jill. She has my children. If I find her, I will not hesitate to kill her" She said. Neither Kris nor Jill had seen Leilani this angry before, and therefore they had no idea of how to calm her down.

"The angels are on their way" Jill whispered in Kris' ear. Kris nodded, still staring intently at her daughter. Leilani was curled up into a ball on her bed, staring absently out of the window. Kris and Jill moved towards the door.

"Stay with her" Kris whispered to Jill before walking out. Jill turned back to look at Leilani before standing in the doorway, watching as Kris made her way to Officer Burke. Jill gasped in shock as Kris grabbed the Officer's collar and slammed him against the wall. Jill ran towards them, taking hold of Kris' arms, trying to prise her hands off the Officers clothes. "Where the hell were you when a psychotic woman walked into my hospital room and kidnapped my grandchildren?" She asked, tiptoeing so she could put her face close to his.

"I… erm" Was all the Officer could say. For a small woman Kris' was uncharacteristically strong. Jill tried to pull her away, but was struggling to. The angels rounded the corned in time to see Kris throw Jill off her.

"Kris!" Kelly exclaimed, rushing to Jill's side. Jill shrugged her off. She wasn't angry at Kris, she knew exactly what was running through her mind. She was more worried that she would do something stupid.

"I asked you what you were doing" Kris asked him, seething. Sabrina, being the strongest angel wrapped her arms around Kris' waist and easily ripped her off the Officer. She placed her hand on Kris' chest and pushed her away, before standing her ground between Kris and Officer Burke. Tiffany and Bosley made their way round the carnage and into the Munroe's hospital room. They made their way to Leilani's bed, sitting either side of it, waiting for Leilani to speak to them, instead of the other way round.

" I was making out with the physiotherapist, Nadia" He shouted, afraid of the petite blond. Kris managed to dodge Sabrina before landing a hard right hook right in the Officers face. He fell to the floor, surprised by the strength of the small woman. Sabrina pushed Kris in the direction of her room. Kris stumbled a bit, but took the hint.

"You're a disgrace" Jill shouted at him, before being forced in the same direction as Kris by Kelly, who was pushing her to the room, worried that Jill would follow in Kris' footsteps for once.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sabrina shouted at Officer Burke, who was pushing himself up off the floor "Those children got kidnapped because of you. I hope you can live with what you have done" She shouted at him.

"What was I supposed to do, she's hot, and she kissed me first. I wasn't going to refuse her" He smirked.

"You'd better watch what you say to me, unless you want another right hook to your face" She warned him "I'm going to make sure you never work as a police officer ever again" She told him, before walking into the hospital room. Kris was sat on her bed, rubbing her sore, bruised hand, and Kelly was sat next to Jill on her bed with her arm around her shoulder.

"What the hell were you thinking, hitting a police officer?" Sabrina asked, furiously walking to Kris' bed.

"Did you hear him?, he was making out with Nadia while Alexia kidnapped the children and the nurse looked on as she took them out of the hospital" Kris asked, getting up, standing in front of Sabrina.

"I heard him, but still, it doesn't excuse what you did" Sabrina told her, her voice softened a bit, showing Kris that she wasn't really angry with her, but more disappointed.

"I know it doesn't, but I'd do it again if I had to" Kris told her, still rubbing her hand. Sabrina grabbed in, checking it for breaks.

"It's just bruised, you'll be fine" She told Kris, before sitting her down on the bed. "Charlie is looking for anywhere where they could hide out. He's going to call when he has something, but until then, we need to stay calm. Me and Tiffany are going to talk to this Nadia person, Kell, Bos, you stay here. We'll be back soon" Sabrina told everyone. Tiffany got up and followed Sabrina out of the room.

* * *

"I knew something like this was going to happen" Tiffany told Sabrina as they walked, side by side, towards Nadia's room. It was late at night, but Nadia had obviously stayed late enough in order to be involved in the plan.

"I think everyone did to be honest with you Tiff" Sabrina told her, as they rounded a corner. They saw a woman dart out of the physiotherapy room, so being the fastest out of the two of them, Sabrina gave chase. Tiffany looked into the room that the woman had just vacated, and noticed that it was in pristine condition. She obviously intended on returning, because all of her personal belongings were placed neatly on her desk. Sabrina returned a few minutes later, pushing who they assumed to be Nadia in front of her.

"Come on Tiff" Sabrina told her, leading Nadia towards the Munroes room. Nadia realised where they were going and tried to make a break for it. An officer appeared out of no where, and tackled her to the floor. The officer pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed Nadia's hands behind her back, before hauling her up.

"I thought you ladies might have needed a bit of help" She said, taking a hold of the handcuffs and leading Nadia into the room. There were a few police officers there now, and they were interviewing Kris, Leilani and the other Officer. He turned around to see Nadia, glaring at her, he turned back to the officer interviewing him and told him exactly what had happened. Sabrina poked her head out of the door to see the nurse from the nurses station being led away in cuffs too.

"We're going to take her to the station, and interview her in the morning" The woman officer told them. She looked at Sabrina, receiving a nod in return, before dragging Nadia out to a waiting police car.

"Ok, we're going to leave you ladies for tonight, I'll phone you after we have interviewed them. Your boss is a very persuasive man, he told us that you have to be involved in the investigation, so if we find an address, we'll phone you" A more senior officer told them. The girls, except for Leilani and Kris nodded at him, before he walked out.

"She was trying to escape" Sabrina said, stepping further into the room. Kris looked up at her as if only just acknowledging her presence. Kelly was still sat comforting Jill, and Bosley was still sat next to Leilani, who hadn't moved. Tiffany sat next to Kris on her bed, and drew her head to her shoulder.

"It's ok, we'll get them back" Tiffany told everyone. It was funny, because even she was finding it hard to believe it at the moment "And we'll catch her, she isn't going to get away with this"

"Damn right she's not!" Leilani voiced up from her current position " When I find her she's a dead woman". The angels, who also hadn't heard Leilani speak like this before all gasped. Leilani was one of the nicest people they knew, it was a family trait, and also one of the best things about her. What worried them was not the fact that she had said such things, it was that they knew she meant it. They knew that you should never mess with a new mother, but being a Munroe made it worse. Alexia was in for a world of pain, and there was nothing the angels were prepared to do to stop it. Alexia was a walking dead woman, and her soon to be murderer sounded as if she didn't really care. That made her even more dangerous. Things really weren't looking good for Alexia, that is if they find her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Don't worry, there are still a few things I want to include in this story before I start to wrap it up. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

The angels stayed at the hospital overnight, comforting the Munroes, as they went through periods of crying, then sleeping, then crying. Or, in Leilani's case, staring into space. Sabrina was more than a little bit worried about their state of mind. No one had tried to argue with Leilani when she told everyone that she was going to kill Alexia, even though it was totally out of character for the young Munroe. Sam walked into the room at 8:15 in the morning, wheeling a trolley with 3 trays of food on it. Even though Jill wasn't technically a patient, she was still given food and drinks. She noticed that everyone, other than Leilani was asleep. She had already been told about the babies, and had been warned by Charlie himself to refrain from talking about it.

"Good morning sunshine" Sam greeted her, placing her tray of food in front of her. "I hear you can walk again. I was actually looking forward to seeing that" Sam told her. Leilani didn't say anything in return, even though it wasn't technically a question. She pushed the tray of food closer to Leilani "You have to eat something, you need to keep your strength up" She told Leilani, receiving only a blank stare in return. Sam smiled apologetically at her before leaving the room. She looked back one more time, frowning at the state every occupant was in before walking away, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually did it" Alexia squealed hugging Jonathan. He hugged her back in return, not happy at all at the whole situation, but happy that his wife was happy.

"I can't either" He said, looking over at the two youngest Munroes, fast asleep in their own cribs, totally unaware of what had happened, or what was going to happen. Apollo stormed into the room, breaking his parents apart.

"Nadia got arrested last night" He told them, a look of pure anger on his face.

"What?" Alexia exclaimed "I told her to get out of there. Stupid bitch" She began pacing, nervous about the whole situation "If she talks we're done for, the angels will catch us for sure" She said, her voice panicky.

"Calm down Lexeii, she's not going to talk, she's not that stupid" Jonathan told her, placing a hand on her arm, halting her in her steps.

"Yeah, well I think this has all gone too far. Hurting the angels is one thing, I mean they all deserved it, especially Leilani, but kidnapping the children is just too much, I can't carry on with this" Apollo told them, turning to walk out. Alexia grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"I've gone too far to watch you ruin it all. This is exactly what they deserve. It's the one thing that affects them all, they'd do anything to get these babies back, and they'll be too careless to avoid my trap. It's the perfect plan" She told him. He wasn't convinced.

"I don't care, it's too much mom. I was all for hurting the Munroes, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you hurt these babies. I'm going to the police" He told her. He grabbed her hand, intending to remove it from his shoulder, but she began talking, stopping his movements.

"If you take one step out of this house, I will kill you, regardless or not of the fact that you are my son. I won't let you and your conscience get in the way of this!" Her voice was dark and unwavering, proving that she was serious. Yet, he still tested her, he still tried to defy her. He pulled her hand off his shoulder and walked towards the front door. She pulled a gun out of the waistband of her pants, the same gun she had used to kill the occupants of the motel room she had stayed at previously, and held it against the back of his head, cocking it to show she meant business. "You intend on testing my resolve. I will not hesitate, to put a bullet in your head if you so much as take a single step out of this door" She told him. Jonathan hadn't expected her to do that. Apollo was her pride and joy, he excelled in school, he was always bringing pretty girls back home, which made Alexia very proud, and he was even contemplating being a detective, like Alexia. His real name wasn't Apollo, it was Junior, after his dad, but from a young age he possessed incredible musical abilities, being able to create his own symphonies, and writing his own songs, which earned him the nickname Apollo. She pulled the gun away from his head, putting it back in it's designated place, before taking a few steps back. Apollo turned around, he glared at his mother for a few moments, before looking over her shoulder at his father, who was just standing there, too shocked to do anything.

"You're crazy" Apollo shouted at her. He didn't have time to react before her open hand connected with his cheek, making a resounding 'SLAP'.

"Never talk to me like that again, do you hear me" She shouted at him, waving a finger in his face to over emphasize her point. He nodded, much like a nodding dog, before retreating down the hallway, towards what can only be presumed to be his room. She turned around, frowning at the disappointed look Jonathan was giving her "Oh don't look at me like that, the little bastard had it coming" She told him. She walked over to the cribs, stroking both Farrah's and Charlie's faces, before taking a Polaroid camera out of a duffel bag, which was precariously placed in the centre of the room. She threw it to Jonathan, who, knowing full well what she wanted him to do, took a photo of both of the babies.

"It's all well and good taking these photos, but how are you intending on getting them to the hospital?" He asked, shaking the Polaroid pictures, before placing them in an envelope and sealing it. He turned it over and wrote Leilani Munroe on the front in block capitals.

"This kid down the street told me that he'd deliver it if I gave him money. He's going to be here in a few minutes, so pass me the envelope" She told him. He extended his arm, allowing her to snatch it from his grasp. She opened the front door, and waited for the boy to come. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a teenager pulled up outside the flat on his bike. He took the envelope, and some money that Alexia passed to him, before pedaling away. She smiled to herself. The angels would never find her. She was only sending them this picture to make them more agitated. She knew that they would be on her trail by now, and that it was only a matter of time before she was caught out. But, she knew something the angels didn't, something which was sure to put a damper on all of their plans for revenge. She knew how to kill an angel, and she was determined to do just that. She wasn't going to do it in the traditional way, oh no, that would be too easy, her way was more satisfying, it was guaranteed to cause as much pain as possible without killing them straight away. She was going to make them suffer, more than she had done already. She truly was insane, and she used it to her advantage.

* * *

"Officer Burke has officially been fired" A woman police officer said, walking into the Munroe's hospital room. All heads turned in her direction, a confused look present on each of their faces. "Oh, sorry, I'm Honey Davison, your liaison officer" She told them. Kelly was sat on the chair between Jill's and Kris' bed. Tiffany was sat on the chair between Leilani's bed and the window, and Sabrina was sat on Kris' bed. Bosley had been summoned by Charlie to be present when all of the interviews took place at the police station. Kris and Jill were both sat up on their respective beds, but Leilani, however, was lying down on hers. She was still quite ill, and all of the 'excitement' yesterday had really knocked it out of her. Her temperature was being stubborn, staying fixed at 99 degrees, and she was, although she was succeeding in fighting off sleep at the moment, showing all of the signs of exhaustion.

"I would say nice to meet you, but under the circumstances you can forgive me for not thinking it is" Leilani told her. Her southern accent was strong, as she, Kris and Jill could no longer 'tone it down'. Even though they were from California, they all had strong southern accents, which comes from their Southern heritage. They hadn't lived in California for their whole lives, they lived in Georgia for quite a while, before moving to North Carolina and then back to California. The southern accent stuck to them, and Leilani was quick to pick it up.

" It's ok, I completely understand" Honey replied, shaking off the negative comment. Sabrina stood up and introduced them all to her. She nodded politely at them all as Sabrina introduced them from right to left "The officers have interviewed the nurse, but she has nothing more to add. They're interviewing Nadia this afternoon, so as soon as they find something out we'll know" She told them. She sat on one of the chairs at the end of the room.

"What do we do until then?" Kris asked, her prominent southern drawl surprising the angels. Jill and Leilani just shook it off.

"There isn't anything we can do" Honey told them "We have no leads on Alexia's whereabouts, and until Nadia has been interviewed there is nothing we can go on" Honey told them. An apologetic look was fixed permanently on her face. No one knew what to say. They all wanted revenge, but until they found out where Alexia was, and where the children was, it was only an empty threat. Sam walked into the room carrying an envelope. It was the same envelope which held the pictures of the twins.

"A young boy just dropped this off for you Lani" She said, walking across the room and handing the sealed envelope to Leilani. Everyone, including Honey, but excluding Sam who walked out of the room after giving her the envelope, huddled around Leilani's bed as she opened the envelope. They all gasped, as she pulled out two Polaroid pictures.

"Holy Hera" Was all Leilani, or anyone for that matter, could say. Alexia had just sent them a calling card, but where exactly it was calling them to was unknown at the moment. Leilani screwed the envelope up and threw it across the room in a violent rage.

"If she harms so much as a single hair on their heads, I will make her death slow and painful" Kris said, before anyone had a chance to interject. The angels and the Munroes were falling apart, which was all part of Alexia's plan. If they fell apart, they wouldn't work as a team, they would be more careless, and one or more of them was definitely going to get killed.

"Guys, we've got to keel strong" Kelly told them. She had always been the most level headed of them in sticky situations. Situations like this "Don't you think that this is exactly what she wants. She wants us to break down because that's when we don't think straight, and make mistakes. There has to be something connecting her to one of us, or even Bosley or Charlie, and when we find that out, I'm sure everything will fall into place" She told them. "Angels, we're going back to the office to investigate" She continued. Sabrina and Tiffany just looked at her, unwilling to go with her. "That is an order" She told them. She had been working with Charlie for the longest, and had the most authority out of all of them (Even though they were all equals). At hearing this Sabrina and Tiffany got up, and, not without saying goodbye to the Munroes before hand, followed Kelly out of the room.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sabrina asked, catching up with Kelly, who was marching out of the hospital.

"What good are we to them if we all sit around moping all day. We have to do something Bri" She told her, not bothering to slow down, or even turn to face Sabrina as she was talking to her.

"I know that Kell, but what are we going to find now, that we won't be able to find in a few hours?" She asked, questioning the more experienced angel.

"Trust me Bri, I have a feeling that we're going to find something in Alexia's background, and once we have that, we are one step closer to getting Farrah and Charlie back"

"Ok, ok" Sabrina said, holding her hands up in a mock surrender. All three of them got in Sabrina's car and headed towards the office. Both Sabrina and Tiffany trusted Kelly's judgement, but they couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving the Munroes alone, especially at a time like this.

"Let's get those babies back" Tiffany said, offering all occupants of the car some much needed encouragement. They may not have found Alexia yet, but they knew that they only needed the right piece of information that tied everything together, and then they had her.

Totally unaware of her endgame, they felt quite confident that they were going to find her, and she was going to be totally unaware of it all. Oh how wrong they were!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, I have been a bit busy over the past few days. Thanks to KP1185 for being the only person to review the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this one, I hope to have another chapter up by tomorrow.**_

At the police station, Bosley was sat at a table in an interview room with an officer to his left and Nadia directly in front of him. She was cuffed to the table, and there was an armed officer a few feet behind her, in order to maintain the same level of calm that there was now. She looked absolutely petrified, getting arrested was obviously not part of her plan, not that she had a plan in the first place. Her eyes shifted nervously between Bosley and the Officer. The officer smiled, she knew that this was going to be an easy interview. She was letting Nadia wind herself up even more before she asked any questions, it was a technique that was widely used across the entire world, and the reason was about to become extremely clear.

"Interview starting at 9:15 am. People present are myself, Mr. John Bosley, and Officer Perkins. Ok, Ms. Burrows, inform us of your relationship with Alexia Pierce" The Officer asked her.

"I… I don't… I don't understand" She stammered. The interviewing officer, Officer Clarkson, sighed.

"Ok, I'll rephrase, how is it that a respectable, career oriented woman such as yourself, became tangled up in a plot to kidnap two babies from their mother's hospital room as she lay recuperating from a near fatal overdose?" Nadia fidgeted more in her seat. "Come on Ms. Burrows, it isn't a tricky question" Officer Clarkson told her, she was slightly annoyed at this woman's inability to form simple sentences, let alone answer the questions she was presented with.

"I…erm…I've known Alexia for a long time. She helped me out when I got in trouble a few years back, and I owed her. She assured me that she wasn't going to hurt the babies, that she just wanted to scare the mom and the angels. I was only supposed to distract the guard while she and Jonathan went into the room and grabbed the children" She told them.

"Jonathan?" Bosley asked her. She nodded.

"Her husband, Jonathan Andrews" Nadia replied, shocked that they didn't know about Alexia and Jonathan "She has a son, Junior Andrews, but everyone calls him Apollo" She informed him. His wide eyes showed her that he didn't know about either of them in relation to Alexia.

"Do you have any idea where they have taken the babies?" Officer Clarkson asked. Nadia shook her head. "If you know anything, you need to tell us. Those babies, whether you think so or not, are in danger. We need to find where they are, and you are our only hope, so anything you can tell us would be extremely helpful".

"I know that they have a flat somewhere near your office, but I don't think it's under either of their names" Nadia told them. Both the Officer and Bosley were taking notes of everything Nadia was telling them.

"Does either Alexia or Jonathan have a connection to Charles Townsend?" Bosley asked her. Nadia shook her head.

"What exactly did Alexia help you out with?" Officer Clarkson asked her. Nadia shook her head. She was done answering questions "Ms. Burrows, it's in your best interest to answer all of my questions. You are faced with some very serious offences here which carry a lot of time, I could help you out, but you need to talk to me" Officer Clarkson pleaded.

"If I tell you any more, they'll kill me. They have friends in very high places" Nadia told them, she was obviously very scared, and extremely determined to not say anything.

"You do understand that if Alexia is given the chance, she will hurt those babies, and she won't feel any remorse. She has bigger fish to fry than you. If my friends have anything to do with it, she won't be alive long enough to kill you. I know you're not a bad person, and you don't deserve to go down for what she has done, but if you know anything about where she is holding these babies, and if she harms so much as a single hair on their heads, I will make sure that you go down for a very, very long time" Bosley told her, slamming his hands on the table in sheer frustration. She jumped, not expecting him to show his aggression.

"I swear, that's all I know. She didn't tell me any more, I promise" She stammered, shaking out of fright. Bosley stood up and walked towards the door.

"I hope for your sake that you're telling the truth, because if you're not, so help me god I'll make your life hell" Bosley told her, exiting the room. Those babies had grown on him more than he realised. He walked to the nearest phone, and phoned the office, knowing that some of the angels would be there.

[Townsend Associates]

"Sabrina, it's Bosley"

[Oh, hey Bos. Did they interview Nadia yet?]

"Yeah, we've just finished. She told me that Alexia is married to Jonathan Andrews, and her son is Apollo!"

[What?]

"Apparently they have a flat somewhere, but it's not registered to them"

[Ok, does she know who it's registered to?]

"I'm afraid not angel, but I suggest looking into her history. There has got to be something" He told Sabrina.

[We're here looking through her background now, so far we have nothing, but we're going to keep looking] She told him. He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Ok angel, well I'm going to head over to the hospital now, call me if you find anything" He told them. They said their goodbyes, after which Bosley left the police station.

* * *

"Come on Leilani, you have to eat something" Kris told her daughter, worried at the condition she was in. Overnight her fever had spiked again. She tossed and turned as her body temperature was beginning to get too much for her. The nurse had given her cool saline and a cool blanket, but it had only decreased her temperature by .5 of a degrees. Her temperature was 98.7 now, and she was getting weaker by the minute. She hadn't eaten since the twins were kidnapped, and she had all but given up hope already. She shook her head, and curled up into a ball away from the worried looks that both Jill and Kris were giving her.

"Come on honey" Jill told her, sitting behind her, rubbing her back.

"I'm not hungry" Leilani told her.

"I didn't really want to do this, but if you don't eat something yourself I'm going to get the nurses to feed you via your IV" Kris warned her. Jill turned, shocked, but she understood the reasoning behind it. Leilani didn't move, not believing that Kris would do such a thing. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Kris told her, pressing the call button. Sam rushed in.

"You rang?" Sam asked cockily.

"Leilani won't eat anything, so I need you to give her a feeding tube or something" Kris told her. She looked in Lani's direction, before nodding to Kris. She left the room. Jill looked at Kris, she could tell that her younger sister was worried, but even she didn't expect her to do something like this. Sam returned a few minutes later with two orderlies and a tray of equipment.

"Ok Lani, you have brought this on yourself" Sam told her. She motioned for Jill to move out of the way as the orderlies took an arm each and held her down. Sam put in the feeding tube, which Leilani objected to by kicking as hard as her fragile body could. Jill and Kris stayed back, hugging each other as they watched Leilani's futile effects to fight the orderlies off. Sam wasn't taking any chances, so she used the straps, and strapped her arms and legs to the bed. Leilani gave her a deathly glare, but Sam smiled it off. She turned her head to Kris, the death glare was still present on her face.

"I hate you!". Kris was shocked, Leilani had never told her that she hated her.

"Leilani, it's for the best" Sam told her. Leilani glared at Sam, before turning her head to look out of the window. Sam turned to Kris and Jill "Honestly, it's for the best. Once she gets stronger I'll take off the restraints, but for now, it's in her general interest that they stay on. If you need me just ring" With that she left. The orderlies followed her, leaving the three Munroes behind.

"Leilani, honey, it's for the best, you know it is. You need to be at full strength if you want to help us get Farrah and Charlie back" Kris told her, getting up out of bed, with a little help from Jill. She sat on the chair next to the window, and watched as Leilani tried so hard to maintain her evil look, but upon seeing Kris' face, it disappeared. She closed her eyes, finally getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

Kelly, Sabrina and Tiffany were working their way through Alexia's background. They sat around the table in the office, files were scattered around them, some open, some closed. Note pads were placed beside them, but they were empty. They hadn't managed to find anything yet. That was until Tiffany turned the page in the file she was reading, and found proverbial gold.

"Guys, I've found something" She spoke up, not taking her eyes off the page "Alexia's dad served with Charlie back when he was in the army. Her dad was called Adrian Pierce. He was Charlie's Comrade. Apparently there was a bomb, and Adrian was seriously injured. According to Charlie's testimony, Adrian told him to go and help their fellow comrades who were pinned underneath an overturned vehicle on the other side of the road. By the time Charlie returned, he was already dead. A piece of shrapnel had nicked his femoral artery. He bled out in minutes" Tiffany informed them.

"That's why she's doing this then. She's getting revenge on Charlie for leaving her father to die" Kelly said, voicing her opinion.

"Bosley told me that Nadia said that they had a flat near here, but it isn't in their name. Maybe it's in her father's name" Sabrina told them. Kelly got up out of her chair and walked over to the phone. She dialled Charlie's number.

[Hello?]

"Charlie, it's Kelly. We need you to find out if there are any flats around this area registered to Adrian Pierce" She asked him.

[Adrian Pierce you say?]

"We think we know why Alexia is doing this Charlie" Tiffany voiced up from the background.

"She blames you for killing her father" Sabrina said, following Tiffany's lead.

"We know that she has a flat close to the office, but it isn't in her name. We're thinking that it's in her father's name. We need you to hurry though, Charlie and Farrah are depending on it" Kelly told him.

[I'll get right on it angel. How are Kris, Jill and Leilani doing?] He asked, feeling somewhat responsible now for what has happened and the condition the Munroes are in.

"I don't know Charlie, we're going to head over to the hospital in a while, we're just seeing what else we can find out Charlie" Kelly told him.

[Ok then angel, I'll call you when I have something] He told them before putting the phone down.

"If Charlie finds this, then we've got her" Tiffany said, a smile crept upon her face.

* * *

Alexia sat in the living room of her flat. Farrah was in a crib to her right, and Charlie was in a crib to her left. Jonathan and Apollo were talking in Apollo's bedroom.

"Not long now then babies" She told Farrah and Charlie "This is going to be so good, the angels aren't going to know what's hit them until it's too late. You see, this isn't an ordinary flat. There are plenty of things that the angels have to go through before they even reach the front door. This is going to be extremely explosive, and so fun" Alexia told the babies. They didn't even move in response to what she was saying.

"What was that honey?" Jonathan asked as he walked slowly into the room.

"Nothing" Alexia replied, smiling at him. He smiled back. He didn't know what she had in store, but they had a whole arsenal in their bedroom. There were too many weapons in there to expect her to do nothing. He turned around and walked back into Apollo's room, leaving her with the children. He could only hope that the children would make it out of this unscathed.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I know it's early, but hey, I may get another chapter up later. Hope you all enjoy **_

Peter walked slowly into the Munroes hospital room. He had been informed about Leilani, but was unsure of the condition he would find her in. Kris and Jill had gone for a walk, leaving Leilani alone, staring lazily out of the window. It was a dismal day, not much could be seen through the turrets of water that were cascading down the window. She didn't care though, it was a distraction from the constant gaze of Kris and Jill and any other visitor that decided to grace them with their presence. She turned her head as the door opened, not recognising the sound of the feet, to see Peter smiling at her.

"Hey princess" He said, walking faster towards her bed.

"Daddy" She replied, breaking down. Waves of tears fell, drenching her cheeks and the pillow beneath her head.

"It's ok princess" He told her, stroking her hair out of her face and drying the trail of tears that were continuously falling.

"Why did momma do this to me?" She asked, sniffing in a vain attempt to hold the tears back. He blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down his face too.

"It's for the best pumpkin. You weren't eating anything. How do you expect to get rid of this fever if you aren't eating anything. She just wants you to get better is all. She can't stand seeing you like this, but if giving you a feeding tube is the only way to get you better, then it's for the best. You know your mom wouldn't do anything to hurt you don't you?" He asked her, receiving a strong nod from the younger woman "She's only doing this for you. You'll thank her some day" He told her. She leaned as close to him as she could in her current state.

"I would hug you, but I'm a bit spatially challenged at the moment" She told him. He laughed at her, before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"If you're good, I'll ask your nurse if she can remove the restraints, but you have to leave the tube alone ok?" He asked her. She nodded at him again. "Get some sleep princess, you and your momma have a lot to talk about later"

"Daddy, will you stay with me?" She asked him, her eyes drooping slightly. She was absolutely exhausted, and a few hours sleep sounded so good at the moment.

"Always" Came his simple reply. She smiled up at him before drifting off to sleep. He sat down on the chair between Kris' and Leilani's bed, and sighed to himself. He really wished that there was more he could do, but he knew, that the best thing he could do at the moment was be there for his fiancé, his daughter and their family. They needed support, and he was content with being just that.

* * *

Bosley walked into the office. He had swung by the hospital to visit the Munroes, but Jill and Kris were on one of their walks, and Leilani was asleep, so he decided to leave her be. Sabrina, Kelly and Tiffany were still sat around the table. There were many files on the table, but they were neatly stacked into three separate piles. There was one file open on the table. The angels were all reading the same thing. Their hands were moving furiously, writing note after note, intending on using what they were writing down as ammo against Alexia and her family.

"How's it coming angels?" He asked them, making his presence known in the otherwise silent room. Sabrina was the only one who looked up at him.

"Charlie is checking something out for us now Bos. We think we've got her though" She told him, before bowing her head to continue with what she was doing. He mumbled something to himself before sitting in his chair, behind his desk. They had done nearly all of the work for him, so the only thing he could do was relax, and wait for Charlie to phone back. Tiffany looked up at him and smiled, sensing his frustration, before bowing her head to continue writing.

"Charlie should be calling back in a few minutes Bos" Kelly told him, not looking up from writing. Bosley nodded, more to himself than to the others, and pulled his chair closer to the desk, so he could answer the phone as soon as it rang, and ring it did.

"Yes sir?" Bosley asked, answering the phone on the first ring. He put it on speakerphone so all of the angels could hear what he was saying.

[Angels, I've found something] Charlie told them. All three of their heads rose, and faced the speaker box.

"Did you find her Charlie?" Kelly asked.

[I believe I have Angels. There is a flat a few blocks from here registered to Carmine Pierce, Alexia's great grandmother. Now, she had been dead for over 50 years, and the flat was only purchased six weeks ago. The houses and flats surrounding it are empty, so I'd be prepared if I were you] Charlie told them . All three angels got up out of their seats and headed for the door.

"We'll get Jill and head over there now. Charlie, you call the police, tell them we need SWAT, and as many officers as they can spare" Sabrina told him, before the angels left the office.

"I guess I'll stay here then" Bosley said.

[I think that's for the best Bosley] Charlie told him. Bosley frowned. [Keep in touch] Charlie said before putting the phone down. Bosley took his gun out of his jacket and placed it in the top drawer of his desk. He sighed to himself. He looked at the table, noticing the mess the angels had left for him, before sinking deep into his chair, upset that he couldn't go and save Farrah and Charlie.

* * *

The angels got to the Munroes hospital room just as Jill and Kris did. Jill noticed that they were all out of breath, so she invited them in.

"What's going on?" She asked as she helped Kris into bed.

"We've found where Alexia is keeping the babies. Jill, we need you to come with us" Kelly said. Jill nodded. Kris stared at them, before attempting to get out of bed, at the same time Leilani was fighting her restraints.

"I need to come with you, I need to get my babies" Leilani told them, fighting even harder as Sabrina shook her head. Tiffany placed a firm hand on Kris' shoulder, stopping her from trying to get out of bed any more.

"We'll be back soon" Jill told them as she followed the angels to the door. She turned around to face her sister and niece " I'll bring them back safe, I promise". Wit that she left the room. Peter held Kris as she cried. She had never felt so helpless before in her life. First she got shot trying to escape, something which the men warned her not to do, and now because she was still recuperating from being shot, she wasn't able to help her sister and their friends to save her grand children. She cried onto Peter's shoulder, as he whispered comforting words into her ear, trying to soothe his almost inconsolable fiancé.

* * *

The angels pulled up a few doors down from the address Charlie had given them. Police cars and a SWAT van were already there, waiting for them. The angels got out of the car and walked over to the SWAT van. An officer gave them a bullet proof vest to put on, and a police issue 9mm pistol, before telling them that they were in charge, and that everyone was awaiting their orders.

"Listen up, there may be two babies in there, so you have to be careful. If the situation calls for it, shoot to kill. Everyone in positions" Kelly shouted up, taking control. The officers cot in position. The SWAT team positioned themselves in strategic points, all facing the building. One Swat member was at the door, ready to bust it open, and three heavily armed officers were behind him, waiting to enter the building. Kelly, Sabrina, Tiffany and Jill stood at the curb, waiting for the officers to go in on their command, before they entered themselves.

"Go, go, go" Kelly shouted. The SWAT member bust the door open, a click was heard and the entire flat, and surrounded buildings exploded. Debris flew everywhere, the buildings were surrounded by a big ball of fire, which threw the angels to the ground just in front of the SWAT van. The officers closest to the buildings were incinerated immediately. The angels, relatively unscathed, looked up from their prone position, to see a burning pile of rubble where the buildings used to be.

"No!" Jill shouted, distraught over the loss of both Farrah and Charlie.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys, I know, how mean am I?. Well, here's the next chapter anyways, so enjoy. Hopefully it will clear everything up for y'all. **_

Alexia sat next to the twins listening to her police scanner. The angels didn't take into account the fact that she too had gone through police academy, and that she knew how to use a police scanner. She heard them talking about their plans to storm this place, and she knew that they were on their way from the hospital, so she picked Farrah and Charlie up, shouted for Jonathan and Apollo to get as many weapons as they could, and made her way towards the car. Alexia got in the drivers seat before Jonathan had the chance to, and they set off.

"Did you do the thing?" Alexia asked Jonathan. He nodded, smiling at her. "I told you Nadia would talk. God that woman was useless!" She moaned, taking them towards their destination, a destination only Alexia knew about. She laughed as they passed a trail of police cars, headed for the direction they had just come from. Remorse wasn't an emotion she knew well, and it wasn't one she was particularly keen on showing. Things were going according to plan, and that's just the way she liked it.

* * *

Jill picked herself up off the floor and ran towards the blazing inferno. She wasn't prepared to tell Leilani and Kris that the babies were dead. That wasn't something anyone particularly wanted to do, but she had been the first person to hold the twins, to sing to them, to laugh at them, to smile with them. She was grabbed from behind, and a pair of feminine arms were wrapped around her waist, stopping her from going any further. She screamed, as the fire continued to take hold of what was left of the building, reducing it to nothing more than a pile of ashes. Fire engines came, but by the time they had put the fire out, there was nothing left of any of the buildings. Fire men and women pulled away pieces of ash and metal that hadn't melted in the fire, but after half an hour of searching, under the angels watching eye, they found nothing. They had been taught that bone doesn't burn, so the fact that there were no bones here, meant that no one was here. The chief fireman walked over to the distraught angels. Kelly and Sabrina were holding Jill up, as crying had taken a lot out of her. Tiffany stepped forward, tearfully greeting the man, as he extended a dusty hand to her. She took it, way past caring about getting dirty hands.

"Ladies, I have some good news" He told them. Everyone looked sceptically at him, what news could he possibly have that could make them feel any better. What information could he tell them that could possibly erase what had just happened. Jill shook her head at him.

"No" Jill said quietly. Tiffany turned around to stare at her in shock, as did both Sabrina and Kelly.

"No?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't care what you have to say, nothing you tell me now will make me feel any better" She told the fire chief. He shook his head at her "Why are you shaking your head?" She asked angrily.

" Ma'am, there was no one in that flat when it went up" He told them. Jill straightened up. He nodded at her. She turned to the angels.

"If they weren't here, then where are they?" Tiffany asked. The metaphorical light went off in each angel's head at exactly the same time.

"The hospital" The said in perfect harmony.

"Kris" Jill added after. They rushed to the car, and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Peter sat rocking Kris as she cried. He smiled to himself. He had seen women say that they loved their children, that they would do anything for their children, but Kris was the only person he knew who was actually willing to give her life for her daughter. He smiled, knowing that he was marrying such a passionate, caring, understanding woman. Kris looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying, but there were no more tears.

"I love you, you know" She told him. He nodded.

"I love you too. The day I marry you is going to be the happiest day of my life" He told her, before leaning her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She more than willingly reciprocated, smiling to herself at how lucky she was to get a man like him. He had taken in her whole family, including her daughter, who even called him daddy. He really was something special. As long as he was in her family, she knew she'd be ok. He looked over at Leilani, to see her staring out of the window. Kris followed his line of sight, and sighed at the misfortunate things her daughter had been subjected to. He looked up at Peter, who nodded knowingly at her. Without saying anything he knew what Kris wanted. He unwrapped himself from around Kris, and walked over to Leilani's bed.

"Hey princess" He said, attracting Leilani's attention "How are you feeling?". He automatically went into Doctor mode, checking her pulse and temperature, before turning to Kris, smiling as he did so. She smiled back. Leilani's temperature had fallen, and both Kris and Peter were sure that she had fought off most of the insulin that was still coursing through her veins.

"Fine" Was the simple reply he was given. She turned her attention back to the window. When she was paralysed, she was content, knowing that it wasn't because she didn't want to move, it was that she couldn't. But now, knowing that she could move perfectly, but was being restrained, was harder than not being able to move at all. The feeling of helplessness was almost too much to bear. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jill or the angels, it was just that she wanted to be the one to rescue her children. She knew that the angels were only doing this for her, but still, it wasn't good enough. Peter gently unclipped the restraints, allowing her underused limbs freedom to move around again. She turned and looked at him, smiling. He smiled back, before kissing her on her forehead.

"No moving about too much, I don't think you need the feeding tube anymore, so I'm going to remove it, but that means that you have to eat something" He told her. She nodded, happily, as he removed the feeding tube. He moved back over to Kris' side and watched as Leilani sat up in bed, something which she hadn't been able to do for about a day now.

"Thanks dad" She told him. Both he and Kris smiled. The touching family moment was broken by the sound of the fire alarm. The shrill noise flooded the entire hospital. Screams of panic were clearly heard above the monotonous tone. Peter got off Kris' bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm just going to have a look, I'm not leaving you" He told the Munroes. He opened the door, watching as the sprinklers soaked everyone who was running down the hallways. Doctors and nurses were guiding patients out, fighting to see through the continuous shower of water. He was so concentrated on a doctor struggling with a patient, that he failed to see the gun that collided with his face. He stumbled back further into the room, collapsing to the floor just in front of Jill's bed. Kris and Leilani swung their legs over the side of their bed, but they stopped, watching as a heavily armed Jonathan and Apollo entered the room, followed by Alexia who was holding two screaming babies.

"Did you miss us?" She asked evilly. Leilani glared at her "Glare all you want little girl, I have your children here, and I don't intend to give them back to you" She laughed "Alive anyway" She added. Leilani frowned at her, before bowing her head. She was willing to do anything to save her children, even if that meant giving up.

"What do you want?" Leilani asked her, watching as she slowly placed Farrah and Charlie in their incubators.

"Revenge" Was the only answer they received, it was really the only answer they needed.

"On who?" Kris asked her.

"Charlie" Alexia replied. She kept her answers short and to the point.

" Why?, I thought you wanted to work with Charlie, you did work with Charlie" Kris asked her, confused.

"You don't understand, I don't take orders from a speaker box anymore, I work for myself!" She told Kris, smiling triumphant.

" Well your boss sucks!" Leilani said without thinking. Alexia stormed over to her and backhanded her across her face. Her wedding ring cutting Lani's cheek.

" Carry on like that and I'll give you more than a slap" Alexia warned her, placing her hand on Leilani's now bleeding cheek "I'll kill your children" She said, before turning to Jonathan and Apollo. She whispered something to them, which made them leave the room. Most likely to keep guard "Now, we're just going to have to wait for your aunt now Leilani, and then the fun can really begin" She told them. She dragged Peter over to the corner of the room, furthest away from them, before sitting down on one of the chairs " Oh, and just in case you want to try something" She started, she pointed to a black bag that had been left in the room "There are enough explosives in there to destroy this entire hospital"

* * *

Jill sat impatiently in the car, as the angels tried to speed to the hospital. They had been most unfortunate, as every set of stop lights they came to were red, and there were a few cars in front of them, stopping them from racing through the crossing. They had left the police at the scene of the fire, but they were all wearing the vests, and they still had the guns. They weren't sure what it was going to be like when they got to the hospital, but they were sure that they'd need their guns. Sabrina manoeuvred the car through the next set of stop lights, and pulled into a vacant parking spot outside the hospital. The angels piled out of the car. They checked their weapons and their vests before they walked into the hospital. The fire alarm was still blaring out, and the sprinkler system was still active, drenching the angels in a matter of seconds. They fought their way through a wave of doctors, nurses and patients before stopping at the end of the hallway leading to Kris and Leilani's room.

"We need to think of a plan" Kelly told them. They nodded " We don't even know if she is in the room, so I say we go and have a look. She won't shoot us yet, she wants us to fight her, so I say we give her what she wants" She continued, everyone, especially Jill, nodded. The rounded the corner, not knowing that there would be anyone outside the room. A hail of bullets rained on them. The angels, except Tiffany took refuge round the corner. Tiffany hit the floor as three bullets hit her square in the chest. The vest absorbed most of the impact, but it still stung like a bitch, and undoubtedly knocked the wind out of the angel. Sabrina peeked out from behind the wall, and fired a few shots in the direction of Jonathan and Apollo. They missed, but Kelly followed her example and fired a few shots off of her own. Jill watched as Tiffany fought to take a deep intake of breath.

"Cover me" She whispered, before running out from her position, she grabbed Tiffany's arms and pulled her behind the wall. She helped Tiffany take the vest off, and watched, pleased, as she controlled her breathing.

"Thanks" Tiffany breathed out. Jill smiled at her. Sabrina and Kelly emptied their magazines, and turned around, waiting for Jill and Tiffany to step up and unload their weapons into the stupid men down the hall. Jill helped Tiffany stand, before they started to fire at the men. Tiffany fired her first shot, remarkably hitting Apollo between the eyes, killing him instantly. Jonathan looked down at his dead son, before glaring at the angels. He pulled a machine gun from his back and fired at the angels. In his angry state, his aim was way off, giving Tiffany and Jill the opportunity to empty their magazines into him. He dropped to the floor, dead next to his son.

* * *

Alexia watched Kris and Leilani as they stared at the door. They heard the many bullets, hoping that the angels weren't hit, although it'd be a miracle if none of them were with the amount of bullets that were flying around. The gunfire stopped abruptly, and Alexia realized that neither Jonathan nor Apollo were alive. The angels had killed her family.

"No!" She screamed. Kris and Leilani looked at her in fear. Her family was dead, she had nothing to live for now. That made her even more dangerous. She paced the room, her hands covering her face, trying to conceal the fact that she was crying. She stopped pacing, and turned to face Kris "You better hope your sister comes in here within the next 10 seconds, or I'm going to put a bullet in your pretty little head" Alexia warned, pulling her gun out and pointing it at Kris' head. Leilani started crying, scared for her mother's safety " 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... Goodbye princess… 2...1..." She cocked the gun, but before she could pull the trigger, the door burst open, and Jill rushed in "Showtime" Alexia said smiling. She pulled the trigger, two screams rang out, and one sadistic laugh. It had begun.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys, as you can probably tell, things are coming to an end for Alexia. Me thinks that this is her last chapter, but not the last chapter. Enjoy, because I don't know when I can get the next chapter up. Lyrics are from Uprising by Muse.**_

Alexia laughed as the bullet bounced effortlessly off the wall behind Kris' head and hit the floor, making a gently thud, which, although it was quiet, sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"You're a very lucky girl Kris" Alexia warned her "But you know, your sister isn't always going to be here to protect you" She said, pointing the gun at Jill, taunting Kris. Jill gulped, watching the gun as it shook slightly in Alexia's outstretched arm. Jill took a moment to think to herself. Alexia must be full with unshed emotions, just waiting to burst out. Her hand is shaky, her eyes are red, she isn't in the best of conditions, mentally that is. Her only chance to get her family out safe is if she plays it cool. If Alexia looses it, she could easily kill them all. She looked at Kris, capturing her eyes for a second, before nodding slightly so only Kris could see the slight movement. Kris nodded back to her, understanding what Jill wanted her to do.

"What do you want us to do?" Kris asked calmly, giving Alexia the impression that she had won. Alexia stared at Kris, as Jill took slow tentative steps towards the mad woman. Alexia's arm flew back, colliding with Jill's face, knocking her off balance. She stumbled back.

"I AM NOT MESSING AROUND!" Alexia screamed. She waved the gun frantically, before resting it on the bag of explosives "You try something like that again, and I will kill us all" She calmly told Jill, who was standing by Kris, rubbing her reddening jaw "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Alexia shouted, not pleased that she got no reply off Jill the first time.

"Yes… yes I understand" Jill told her, glaring. If looks could kill Alexia would be dead by now, but Jill knew she would just have to settle for good ole bullets to make that happen. Alexia turned round to look at Peter, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"You two, strap him to the bed" She said, pointing her gun at Kris and Jill "And don't get any ideas missy" She smiled, winking at Kris "I've got something to ask Leilani over here" She said, walking towards Leilani while Kris and Jill struggled to lift Peter onto the bed, and strap his arms and legs down. They purposely left the restraints loose, so he could 'break out' of them. Alexia sat on the edge of Leilani's bed "All I want to know from you is why you couldn't just run away with my son?" She asked, not angry, or upset, in fact, her tone was emotionless "If you'd have done that, we wouldn't be in this mess now. Granted your mom and your aunt would have been dead, but that's better than this, right?" She asked Leilani, who was sat, shocked at what Alexia was asking her.

"No" Came a short reply from the shocked girl. It wasn't what Alexia wanted to hear. She grabbed Leilani's face, tight, bringing it close to her face.

"No?" She asked Leilani, her voice was quivering slightly, she was starting to lose it, slowly.

"I will always choose my mom and Jill over a boy. Apollo was no different. I wasn't going to run away with him, he was rude, and mean, and quite frankly, I didn't like him" She told Alexia, testing how far she would go. Leilani knew that if she kept Alexia's concentration on her then her mom and Jill had the chance to sneak up and surprise her.

"My boy was amazing" Alexia shouted in Leilani's face "You were never good enough for him, you little whore" She said. She stood up, but remained next to Leilani's bed.

"That's not what he said" Leilani told her, smirking. Kris and Jill gasped in the background, knowing what Alexia was about to do, but feeling totally helpless to stop it. Alexia swung her gun into Leilani's face, causing a loud *smack* to echo round the whole room. Leilani's head lolled to one side for a second, before she came eye to eye with Alexia, smiling.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed little girl?" Alexia asked her, waving the gun around once more. Leilani didn't answer her. Alexia shook her head and turned to the other Munroes "You've got a feisty one there" She said, pointing the gun in Leilani's direction. Kris nodded at her "So tell me Jill, what exactly was your plan?" She asked. Jill looked at her confused "Oh come on, you must have a plan. You don't just go bursting into a room with a gunman with no plan" Alexia said, beginning her pacing once again. She was thinking to herself, if Jill was in here that meant that the other angels were outside, and possibly some cops. She rushed to the window and drew the blinds so that no sharp shooters could see her.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked, a little concerned about her frantic movements. She really was going insane.

"Shut up, I need to think" Alexia shouted in reply. She covered her face with her hands, pacing across the room, before she stopped, right in front or Kris' bed, remembering something "The flat, how did you get here so fast after the flat exploded?" She asked Jill. Jill shrugged her shoulders, even though she was a race car driver, she had to admit, Sabrina had some skills too.

"What's your plan?" Kris asked. Alexia looked at her in surprise "I mean, you've got to have a plan. You don't just storm into a hospital and take five people hostage at gunpoint without a plan do you?" She continued. Alexia looked at her. In all honesty, she hadn't exactly thought that far ahead. She didn't actually expect to still be alive, she expected Jill to have ripped her to shreds already. Jill and Leilani noticed her hesitance. Alexia paced again, but as she turned her back away from Leilani and Jill, Leilani pounced. She jumped off her bed onto Alexia's back. The gun went off, the bullet shattering a window. Both she and Alexia hit the floor with a thud. Jill ran over, fighting Alexia for possession of the gun as Leilani struggled to stand up. Kris reached over and grabbed Leilani, pulling her close as they watched Jill and Alexia fight over the gun. As soon as one person gained the upper hand, the other person would fight harder. They managed to stand up, before Jill ripped the gun from Alexia's grasp. She pointed it at her, but she was too fast, kicking out. Her foot collided with the gun, sending it flying out of Jill's hand and sliding across the floor.

"I'm just too good for you" Alexia said, smiling at Jill "I kidnapped your niece's babies, I drugged her, and I had your sister shot. And what did you do Jill?" She asked smirking. Jill smiled at her, knowing that she had the upper hand this time.

"I killed your husband and son" She said, charging at Alexia.

* * *

They both flew back, through the window and onto the grass about two feet below. Shards of glass rained down on them as their combined body weight disintegrated the sheet of glass. They rolled on contact with the grass, not expecting it to be that hard. Alexia stood up first, and threw a well place punch at Jill's abdomen. Jill, still on the floor, writhed in pain, as she felt something give way. She pushed herself up off the floor before Alexia had the chance to launch another attack, and threw her own punch, connecting with Alexia's nose. Blood poured out profusely .Jill smiled at her accomplishment. Alexia stumbled back, allowing Jill to kick out, connecting with her knee. Alexia dropped onto her knees, painfully and watched as another fist flew towards her. She caught it easily and flipped Jill over onto her back. She climbed on top of her and began a ruthless assault on Jill's face. Jill held her arms up to protect herself, but it could only protect a certain amount of punches. A few collided with her already sore cheek. She groaned, in pain and discomfort before flipping Alexia over, so she herself was on top. She began her own assault. She hadn't been in that many fights before, but she had seen enough fights to know what moves were the most effective. She slammed the heel of her hand into Alexia's already broken nose, causing the woman to yell. Alexia reached up and grabbed Jill's hair, pulling it hard to get the enraged woman off her. It served it's purpose. Jill flew off Alexia giving her the chance to stand up.

"You killed my family?" She asked Jill shocked. Jill simply nodded. She wasn't proud of what she had done, but she did it to protect her family, and knowing that, she would chose the same fate for Jonathan and Apollo every time. Jill looked across the grass towards the parking lot to see the angels advancing on her position. She shook her head at them, stopping them in their tracks. She wanted to do this alone, she needed to do this alone. Alexia kicked at her, but she dodged it easily, she threw punch after punch at the crazed woman, hoping that one of them would knock her down, but none of them connected with her. Alexia reached out, grabbed Jill's shoulders and swung her around. Alexia turned to face the angels, smiling, through swollen lips, at them. Her smile died down though as she saw a line of police officers behind the angels. She jumped on Jill, pinning her to the floor "This has been fun, don't you think?" She asked, as she grabbed Jill's neck, squeezing. Jill choked and gasped, trying hard to fight her off, while also trying to inhale as much air as she could, but neither of her actions were working. Alexia grabbed her throat with both hands and began squeezing harder. Jill's face began to turn red as she desperately tried to breathe. Her mouthed opened and closed, as if trying to say something, but no sound came out. Alexia smiled, triumphant, until one gunshot rang out, and Alexia's body collapsed on top of Jill. The angels ran towards her, pulling Alexia's dead body off of her. They turned to the window to see Leilani, held up by Kris, with a smoking gun in her hand. Jill, painfully pushed herself up off the floor, and limped over to her family.

"You did the right thing" She told Leilani, as Sabrina took the gun out of her hands. Leilani threw her arms around Jill, encasing her in a big hug. Kris leaned over to do the same, and pretty soon, every angel was wrapped in a big hug. The worst was finally over. A groan from behind them drew their attention. Kris broke out of the hug and rushed over to Peter's side as he came to.

"Hey handsome" She told him. He smiled at her, her southern accent made those two words sound a whole lot better. She reached down and undid his restraints, before helping him to sit up. He rubbed his head painfully before looking over towards the angels.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, getting off the bed and walking over to Jill and Leilani. He began to check them over, noticing how Jill was covered in blood, and Leilani was having a hard time standing up by herself. Jill and Leilani shrugged simultaneously "Kris, we need a nurse in here" He told her. She was about to protest, but Sam's hurried entrance stopped her.

"I thought everyone was out, but then I saw you fighting and came to help" She said, out of breath, obviously from running. Peter called her over to his side, and together they looked Jill and Leilani over. Sam helped Lani into bed "Another concussion, you're not having much luck are you?" She asked Leilani, who just smiled at her. Sam moved back over to Jill's side. She helped Peter walk her over to her bed, before helping her onto it.

"You've probably got a few broken ribs" Peter told her "I'll let Sam here sew up your cuts" He told her, turning to Sam who nodded in approval. He returned to Kris's side. He took her head into his hands and checked her over. Kissing her gently he smiled "Is it over?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah handsome, it's over" She told him, leaning into his chest "Leilani killed her". He gasped, looking over at Leilani, who was laying down in bed with her eyes closed "Will she be ok?" He asked Kris. She nodded into his chest "She's a Munroe, she'll be fine".

* * *

Alexia's body had been moved, as had Jonathan's and Apollo's. The angels, Bosley, Peter and the Munroes sat in the newly cleaned hospital room.

"So what's next?" Peter asked. He was sat next to Kris, their hands were entwined, and a smile was fixed on both of their faces.

"Our wedding dear" Kris told him. The room erupted in laughter.

"I wonder what's going to go wrong with that?" Jill asked, causing Kris to glare at her.

"Hopefully nothing" Leilani spoke up "I think we've had our fill of adventure for a while". The girls contemplated what Leilani had said for a moment, before shaking their heads. The boys chuckled to themselves. All of the angels were extremely crazy, and Farrah and Charlie were bound to grow up like them.

"Charlie wants you to know that we all have two weeks paid vacation" Bosley told them "And I intend to start mine now! He said getting up "I will call you tomorrow girls" He said, before waving to everyone and leaving the room.

"What's that all about?" Kelly asked, confused by Bosley's behaviour.

"I stopped wondering what Bosley was up to a long time ago" Sabrina said, sinking into her seat.

The angels stayed like that for the rest of the night, happy that it was all over. Alexia was gone, she couldn't hurt them anymore, and now the next adventure begins. The Munroes were being released tomorrow, and therein lies a whole new adventure all together.

* * *

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but it**__**'**__**s just wrapping up Alexia. Hope you enjoy this, and thanks Kris for your review.**_

Kris had been released from hospital earlier in the day, under strict instructions to take it easy for a while, which included no running or shooting for at least two weeks, which Charlie must have known. Leilani and Jill were both due to be released later that day. She sat on Jill's bed, talking to her older sister. It was something they hadn't done for a while, especially since they were both in hospital. Hospitals do crazy things to people. Being in such close proximity to each other at all times was starting to drive them both cranky. They had never had a serious argument, but they knew that if they had to spend much longer in the same room one was sure to rear it's ugly head. Leilani was sat up on her hospital bed playing with the twins. She hadn't actually managed to spend much any time with them since they were born. She wasn't sure that they knew that she was their mother, but she was certainly making up for lost time. The Munroes were planning on buying cribs and everything when Leilani only had 2 weeks left, but obviously they never had the chance to, so they sent the angels to do that today. It's better this way though, at least now they can buy for two babies, instead of one. Leilani chuckled to herself as Farrah laughed at Charlie. Even though they were only about 4 weeks old, they were fighting already. Having the Munroe competitive streak and being a twin was sure going to be hell for the younger Munroe.

"Hey, momma?" Leilani asked, not looking up from her twins. Kris, stopping her conversation abruptly, turned in her direction.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked. Leilani looked up, sensing a tiny bit of worry in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just going to tell you that it's Alexia's funeral tomorrow, and I want to go" She said, before looking down at her twins. Farrah had Charlie's hand in her mouth, and was sucking it like it were a bottle. Charlie was squirming around, trying to pull his hand away, but Farrah was having none of it. Charlie opened his mouth and let out a loud cry. Leilani pulled his hand out of Farrah's mouth, before kissing him on his head. He smiled, and began playing with his vest. Farrah began to try to eat hers, causing Leilani to smile.

"What!, are you crazy? That woman tried to kill us, she kidnapped your babies and yet you still want to got to her funeral?" Kris asked, shocked "No, you're not going" She stated, shaking her head. Jill looked on in astonishment.

"Mom, you don't think I know what she did. I know she tried to kill us, I know she kidnapped my children, but like it or not, she was our friend. We got to know her, we worked with her for months, we let her into our home. Do you think I'm ready to turn my back on all of that. She was a good person at first mom, and that's how I want to remember her. Charlie hired her for a reason; because she was an angel. Her family and friends believe that, and that's how they deserve her to be remembered. All of the bad she did doesn't cancel out the good, not to me anyways" Leilani said defiantly, staring at her mom and Jill.

"You continue to amaze me" Jill told her. Leilani raised an eyebrow in confusion "After all that she has done, after all that you could have lost at the hands of this woman, and still you want to go to her funeral. You never stop seeing the good in people, even if everyone else does. Your grandma would have been proud of you, I know I am" Jill told her. Kris nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but I'm not saying anything" Kris told her. Leilani shook her head.

"I wonder what the angels are buying?" Leilani asked, curiously. Kris and Jill shook their heads, before continuing with their conversation. Leilani looked down to see that both Farrah and Charlie were looking up at them. She smiled at them, before playing with them once again.

* * *

Sam and Peter walked into the Munroe's room three hours later. Sam held two sheets of paper in her hand. Smiling, she handed one to Leilani and one to Jill.

"You discharge papers, once you've signed them you're free to go" She told them. Peter handed Jill a pen and she quickly signed it, before passing the pen onto Leilani, who signed hers just as quick.

"I have to stay here for a while honey, but I'll be home by about 10" Peter told Kris. She nodded at him, before leaning over for a kiss, which he happily gave her "Oh, and the angels dropped these off Lani" He said, pulling two car seats from beside the door "They've gone to set up the cribs and stuff" He said. He placed the car seats on Kris' bed, before throwing Kris her car keys and walking out. Sam collected the papers, stopping just short of the doorway.

"I'll see you ladies around" She told them "It's been an absolute pleasure". Kris got off Jill's bed and hugged her.

"Thank you" She whispered into Sam's ear. Sam nodded, smiling. She waved at Leilani, who blew her a kiss, before leaving the room for the final time. "Come on then honey" Kris said, walking over to Leilani and the twins "Lets get going" She picked Charlie up and placed him in a car seat, strapping him in before lifting it off the bed. Leilani followed her example, but she was still a bit weak, and still a bit feverish, so, sensing her trouble, Jill picked Farrah's car seat up, wrapped her arm around Leilani's shoulder and walked out of the hospital room, following Kris to her car.

They arrived at the house not too long after leaving the hospital, there wasn't much traffic, even though it was like midday, and there were green lights all the way. They got out of the car, Jill and Kris grabbed a car seat each, before they climbed the stairs to the door.

"Are you ready?" Kris asked, one hand placed on the door handle. Jill and Leilani nodded. She threw the door open, and all three Munroes were greeted by a chorus of out of tune voices.

"Welcome home!". Bosley, Kelly, Sabrina and Tiffany stood in the middle of the living room, huge smiles on their faces. There was a huge 'Welcome home' banner hanging above their heads, and as much food as they could eat laid out on three tables. Jill put Farrah down, and made a bee line towards the food. Everyone laughed. Kris took Charlie out of his car seat, and walked over to the food herself, more than a little bit hungry. Jill had already eaten half a sandwich before Kris had even reached the table. She smiled as Kris reached for a sandwich too, watching as her younger sister took small bites at first, before giving into hunger, and devouring the whole thing in less than a minute. Leilani mingled for a minute, Farrah was rested firmly in her arms, and was trying to wriggle away from the number of hands that were desperate to touch her.

"I'm going to get something to eat" She told them, excusing herself, making her way over to the table of food. She could only manage a few little bites of a sandwich, before feeling full, and sick. She noticed Jill and Kris were watching her eat, so she turned to them "I'm still feeling a bit hinky" she told them. With all of the stress over the past week, she hadn't really had the energy to fight off the fever. All of the drugs were out of her system, but the wound in her side had developed an infection, which she was trying to fight off, and failing, badly. She wasn't having much luck at the moment, she needed to eat, but eating made her feel sick, so she refrained from eating until she was forced to do so. Peter said that she would eat when she felt like it, so neither Jill nor Kris pushed her, they just watched on, helplessly as she continued to be ill. Tiffany walked up to the table.

"Come on, come see your room" She said, inviting Leilani, Kris and Sabrina to follow her. They stepped into Leilani's room, amazed at what they saw. The angels had moved Leilani's bed closer to the wall, meaning that there was more space for the baby things. The walls were painted pale blue, with white clouds dotted in seemingly random places. The ceiling was dark blue, with glow in the dark stars painted on it. There were two cribs placed next to each other close to Leilani's bed, with a baby changing table and other various bits and pieces placed neatly in a storage unit at the end of her room. Lastly, there was a rocking char next to the window, so the babies could see outside.

"Oh guys, it's beautiful" She told them, tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes. She blinked furiously, trying to stop them from falling. Kris placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"It really is" Kris said. The angels smiled, knowing that they had done good.

* * *

The angels stayed until late in the afternoon. Leilani had put the babies to bed, and was sat, deep in conversation with Kris and Jill. The angels talked among themselves, knowing that the Munroes had something they needed to talk about.

"Are you sure about tomorrow?" Kris asked Leilani. She received a nod in reply "You don't have to go to the funeral if you don't want to" Kris told her.

"I know mom, but I want to, I need to" Leilani told her. Kelly, who had secretly been listening in spoke up at hearing the word 'funeral'

"What funeral?" She asked, curiously.

"Leilani wants to go to Alexia's funeral tomorrow" Jill told them. The stared at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked, not sure of what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Leilani told her. The angels exchanged worried glances, before nodding at her.

"We'll come with you" Sabrina told her. Leilani smiled. She had the support of everyone, although they didn't totally agree with her going. She had to pay her respects, after all, she did kill her.

"It starts at 11 tomorrow morning" She informed them, getting up from her very comfy position on the couch. She walked over to the food, which was now on only one table, as Kris and Jill had eaten most of the rest. She nibbled on a sandwich as the angels and the rest of the Munroes talked between each other, stealing occasional glances at Leilani, who was oblivious.

"In that case then ladies" Kelly said, standing up "I'd better get going, if I'm going to a funeral tomorrow I need to sort some things out" She said. She leant down to give Kris and Jill a peck on the cheek, before doing the same to Leilani "I'll come here tomorrow at about 9:30" She told everyone. Tiffany, Sabrina and Bosley stood up too, and, after saying their goodbyes, followed her out.

"Mom, where's my medication?" Leilani asked her, realising that it was time for her pills that had been prescribed for the infection and the fever. Kris got up off the couch, and pulled a bag of medication out of Charlie's car seat. She passed it to Leilani, who hurriedly took her tablets "Thanks".

"No problem" Kris told her. She returned to her seat next to Jill "Why don't you go to bed honey, you look exhausted" She told her daughter. Leilani nodded at her, knowing that she couldn't fight off the exhaustion for much longer. It was only 6 in the evening, but the sleep would do her good. She kissed her mom and Jill goodnight before retreating into her bedroom. Kris turned to face Jill, a serious look on her face "Thank you" She stated. Jill looked at her in confusion.

"What for?" She asked, not sure where this was coming from.

"For everything, if it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't be here today. You risked your life to save us, and for that, I'm eternally grateful" She told her big sister. Jill smiled at her. She had quite a few cuts and bruises from the fight, but she knew that it was nothing compared to what Alexia would have done to them if she had the chance.

"That's what family's for. If I had to, I'd do it all over again. I'm sure that you and Leilani would have done the same thing. I can't lose you again Kris, if it means that I have to throw myself at a crazed woman to save you, I would do it every time" Jill told her, ruffling her hair. Kris smiled at her. God really had blessed her, because she had an amazing family, and many amazing friends.

* * *

Morning rolled by too quickly for all of the angels. Kelly turned up at the Munroe's house by 9:30, as promised, followed shortly by Sabrina, Tiffany and Bosley. They had a quick drink of coffee, something which Kris missed the most whilst in hospital, before heading off to the church. There were about 10 people outside the church, waiting in the rain until it was time to lay Alexia to rest. The angels stood by themselves, away from the people, waiting for the doors to open. The sooner this was over and done with, the better. They could finally end this chapter in their lives, and move on. Leilani looked at the other people, they were all crying, obviously deeply upset by Alexia's death. She spotted one woman, who was quite a bit older than everyone else, surrounded by a few younger people. Leilani knew it was Alexia's mother. She broke away from the angels, and walked towards her.

"Excuse me?" Leilani asked, causing the older woman to look up at her "Are you Mrs. Pierce?" She asked the woman. She nodded "I'm Leilani Munroe, I used to work with Alexia" Leilani told her. The woman gasped.

"You're one of the people she tried to kill aren't you?" Mrs. Pierce asked her. Leilani nodded, uneasily "I'm so sorry" Mrs. Pierce told her, taking one of Leilani's hands in her own.

"It's ok, honestly Mrs. Pierce" Lani told her, easing the woman's angst a bit.

The angels watched as Leilani talked to Mrs. Pierce, explaining to her, not in a lot of detail, what had happened, and how she was forced to shoot Alexia in order to protect her family. Mrs. Pierce gave her a hug, letting her, and the angels know that it's alright. The church doors were opened, and everyone slowly walked in. There was gentle flute music playing as the angels took their seats. Alexia's casket was at the front of the church, an American flag was laid over the top of it, and a large picture of her was standing next to it. The priest talked to Mrs. Pierce for a few moments, before giving her a hug, and walking to his designated place.

"We are here today to lay to rest Alexia Carmine Pierce. Since every death diminishes us a little, we grieve- not so much for the death as for ourselves. Alexia was an important person in many people's lives. She was to some their saviour, their pillar of knowledge, their pillow of comfort. From her birth, to her death, she lived. Many people ask what is it to be alive, and actually live, and I say to them that it's simply not fearing death, it's embracing death as a part of live. She accepted that, and therefore, she was able to experience life at it's fullest. Her mom was going to read a poem, do not stand at my grave and weep, but instead, Leilani Munroe is going to sing" The priest moved away, allowing Leilani to get up and walk to the front. The angels didn't know she was going to do something like this, and so watched in shock. The Munroes knew she could sing, but she had never sung in front of other people before, not even the angels.

"I know that some of you are wondering what I'm doing up here after all that Alexia did to me and my family, and the only answer that I can give you is that even though she did some bad things, I still believed her to be a good person. For a while she was an angel" Leilani told everyone. "That's why I'd like to sing this song, for you and for her" Everyone nodded.

"Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will flow to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  
Tears Of An Angel Lyrics on .com

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear

Little one don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie"

She looked around, The angels were staring at her in shock, and Alexia's family and friends were just staring at her, continuous streams of tears were flowing down their faces. Mrs. Pierce smiled slightly at Leilani, who nodded gently to her. She sat back down, fidgeting nervously as all of the angels were staring at her. The priest returned to his spot.

" I think I speak for everyone when I say that was beautiful. I didn't personally know Alexia, but I knew of her. I knew of her kindness, her devotion. I knew of her tears, both of joy and of pain, of sorrow and of loss. I know of her triumphs and of her failures. I know of her family and of her friends, and finally I know of her birth and of her death. I know that she was a good person, I know that she was swayed by events out of her control, and I know of what she did, but god accepts all, especially, as Leilani put it, angels. To quote one of Alexia's favourite people, Herbert Spencer: It seems a strange and repugnant conclusion that with the cessation of consciousness at death, there ceases to be any knowledge of having existed. With his last breath it becomes to each the same thing as though he had never lived. And then the consciousness itself - what is it during the time that it continues? And what becomes of it when it ends? We can only infer that it is a specialized and individualized form of that Infinite and Eternal Energy which transcends both our knowledge and our imagination; and that at death its elements lapse into the Infinite and Eternal Energy whence they were derived" He said, moving out of the was as Mrs. Pierce made her way to the front.

"I want to thank you girls for coming" She said, referring to all of the angels " I know that you don't really care much for her now, but I want to tell you how much, at the beginning, you meant to her. All she ever talked about was the angels, how nice you were, how inviting you were. She was honoured to be part of your 'family', she was pleased that you had accepted her in. She phoned me one day, and told me that she was about to do something really bad, and that if anything should happen to her, I should tell you how sorry she was, that it wasn't you personally. The fact that you were so nice to her is the reason why it took so long for her to act. She actually liked you, she praised you continuously. She was certain that you'd make it out alive, and that she wouldn't, she had that much faith in your ability to protect your family. She told me what she was going to do, and I didn't believe that she would be capable of such a thing, yet here we are. She told me that she had finally found people who accepted her for who she is, who she felt free to be herself around. I know that she betrayed you in the worse way possible, but she wanted you to know that she's sorry, and if her dad were still alive today, she wouldn't have done this. Her intention was never to kill you girls, but to scare Charlie, but once she started she couldn't stop. I know it doesn't make up for what she did, but she was a good person. She has helped me through so much, she has helped a lot of people. I understand if you never want to remember, to talk about her again, but you girls were her heroes. She felt that if anything went wrong, that you'd always be there to watch her back. I want to thank you for making her so happy, and I think, if she were here, she'd do the same" Mrs. Pierce, walked slowly back to her seat.

"If you'd now follow me outside, we can begin the final stage of this service" The priest said. Everyone stood as the casket was taken outside, to the place where she would finally be laid to rest. Everyone stood round as the casket was lowered into the ground, next to the graves of both Jonathan and Apollo "Alexia Carmine Pierce, rest in peace, angel" The priest said, ending the ceremony. Mrs. Pierce approached the angels, her eyes were red, obviously from crying, but she held more tears back as she spoke to all of the angels.

"Thank you" She told them. Leilani gave her a hug, allowing the woman to cry some more over the loss of her departed daughter.

"It's ok" Kris told her, tapping Leilani on the shoulder, telling her that it was time to go. Leilani let the woman go, before leaving with the angels. "I'm proud of you" Kris told her.

"That was a beautiful song" Jill told her.

"If I die before you…" Leilani was cut off mid sentence.

"Don't say things like that…" She too was cut off mid sentence.

"If I die before you, I want you to sing that song at my funeral" Leilani told them. All Kris could do was nod, before taking them home. Leilani sat in the back seat of the car, watching the rain splash on the window, thinking about how someone could have so much hatred inside of them, and yet still manage to be a good mother and a good wife. She just hoped that wherever she was now, she wasn't suffering anymore, that she was finally at peace. Alexia's mom had said many things which caused all of the angels to re-evaluate their relationship with the fallen angel. They had welcomed her in, they had treated her as one of their own, which made it hurt even more. Leilani was the only one who believed that Alexia was now forgiven. She had paid the ultimate price for her betrayal, to still hold anger and hatred for her would be ineffective now, because she couldn't reciprocate any of those emotions.

"I love you" Leilani told the occupants of the cars "This funeral has made me realise that I shouldn't waste my emotions. Feeling anger and hatred towards Alexia is stupid, because she can't feel it. It's just a waste of emotions. We can finally move on from this now"

"Sounds like a very good plan to me" Kris said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"We've only got two months to plan a wedding and help your mom pick out her dress. Are you ready for this squirt?" Jill asked.

"You betcha" Leilani replied excitedly. Kris laughed from the drivers seat, today had been better that she thought it'd be. Her wedding had better go without a hitch though, because she was so hiding a gun under her dress. So help anyone who tried to ruin it, because she'd go Munroe on their ass, big time.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey guys, here's chapter 30, wow, how time flies. Don't know how many chapters are left, but I'll let you know when we're near the end. Now for the wedding, enjoy.**_

Kris sat in front of a mirror, admiring her hair, her make up, her tiara, just about everything about her self. Today was her wedding day, and after two months of gruelling planning, both her and Peter felt that they were ready to get married. They decided that it had to be in a church, surrounded by their friends and family. Leilani and Jill, naturally, were bridesmaids, they stood behind her, perfecting their dresses and their hair. , fidgeting with each others dress, trying to get it perfect, or as close to perfection as it could possibly get.

"I wish mom and dad were here" Kris said, looking down at a picture of both of them which was placed in front of the mirror, as if it were a portal to their souls, allowing them to see her on her very special day.

"I know honey, me too" Jill said, approaching her from behind. She placed her hands on Kris' shoulders, careful not to mess anything up "But we're here, and I'm sure that they are watching you from above" She told Kris, smiling as she looked up towards the ceiling. Music started playing in the background, telling the girls that it was time to get a move on.

"That's our cue mom, you look gorgeous" Leilani told her, before linking arms with Jill, grabbing a bouquet of flowers, and walking out of the room. Heads turned as Leilani and Jill walked down the aisle. They were wearing blue dresses, not too deep in shade, but just enough so that their eye colour really stood out. Their blonde hair was tied into a neat bun, with a butterfly clip holding both of their bangs out of their faces. They smiled at they came to their rightful places at the front of the room. People had a few moments to take in the beauty before them, before the wedding march started. Kris walked slowly down the aisle, with Bosley linked on her left arm. She wore a gorgeous white gown. It was floor length, with what looked like a corset at the top and a long skirt at the bottom, but it was all one thing. It was covered in butterflies, which were sewn into the material with a light blue cotton, making them stand out, there were small silver glittery flowers scattered in between the butterflies. She wore a gorgeous silver tiara, with butterflies and gems making it stand out. Her blonde hair was curled, flowing freely around her face. The sparkle of the dress made her eyes shine. She smiled as she passed her friends, before joining Peter in front of the vicar. The music stopped, signalling the beginning of the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Kristine Munroe and Peter Marshall.

Kris and Peter marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be

entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live.

Knowing this, I ask of you this question:

Do you Peter, choose to marry Kris on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO

"I DO" Peter said, smiling at Kris

"Do you Kris, choose to marry Peter on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO

"I do" Kris said, smiling back at Peter.

"Am I to understand that you have arranged to do your own vows?" The minister asked. Both Kris and Peter nodded, smiling, nervous at what they were both about to do. Jill passed Kris a microphone, and Leilani passed Peter one. They moved back, leaving Kris and Peter at the front.

"Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
I Love You, till the end of time" Kris sang.

"Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! I will Love You" Peter sang to her.

"I will love you"

"Until my dying day"

"Come what may, come what may" They both sang in chorus "I will love you till my dying day". Everyone returned to their rightful place, smiling at what the happy couple had just done. They had both worked hard on this, and it showed because they were perfect together.

"What token of love and respect do you offer each other?" Asked the priest. He was given the rings, which he gave to the respective person. Kris was given Peter's and Peter was given Kris'.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was Saint Augustine who said, "The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference is nowhere." May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised.

Peter, as you present Kris with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your

life to her, will you please repeat after me:

Kris, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all

that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed" Peter repeated it word for word, as he slid the ring onto Kris' finger, smiling as tears welled up in her eyes at how beautiful the whole ceremony was.

"Kris as you present Peter with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your

life to him, will you please repeat after me:

Peter, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all

that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed" Kris repeated what the minister had asked her to, struggling to control her tears as she did so.

"Peter and Kris, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the

holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride" The whole church erupted in applause as Peter dipped Kris, and planted a firm, yet loving kiss on Kris' lips, as if to say, to any of the men in the church that Kris was finally his. They walked out of the church, followed by their family and friends, finally married. Kris had decided to keep her own name, to which Peter totally understood. Her last name was who she was, she was a Munroe through and through, by name and by nature, changing her last name would change her altogether.

* * *

Jill held Charlie and Leilani held Farrah as they followed Peter into the limo, that was waiting to take them to the party. Everyone else followed, as the limo drove down country lanes until they reached a gorgeous looking hotel. There was a room waiting for them, set up in celebration of the wedding. The guests took to the floor, killing time before husband and wife were to dance their first dance. Jill and Leilani sat at a table, feeding the babies, who were understandably starving, as the wedding had taken two hours, and had started at 12 sharp. Farrah sucked ferociously on the bottle as if she were afraid that if she stopped the bottle would be taken away from her. The milk had been devoured a few minutes ago, but she still refused to let go of the bottle. Charlie sucked slowly on his bottle, knowing that there was no point in drinking the milk fast. He looked over at his sister for a moment, before continuing to drink his milk, making loud noises as he did so. Even though he was only 3 months old, he was already winding his sister up. Leilani looked down and smiled as her daughter watching as she sucked on the bottle faster, as if milk was magically going to appear, and quench her never ending hunger. Charlie finished loudly, and allowed Jill to take the bottle away from his lips. Content with his full stomach, he unconsciously nestled closer to her chest, listening to her heart beat as he settled down for a nap. Farrah, noticing that Charlie was going to sleep allowed her mother to remove the bottle from her lips, before mimicking her brother's actions, settling down against Leilani's chest, her heart beat soothing her.

"They're adorable" Kris said, approaching the other Munroes. She watched as Farrah took her tiny thumb into her mouth, and began sucking on it, much like she had done to her bottle. Her eyes were closed, and moments later, her mouth stayed open, her thumb fell from it, and a line of dribble rolled down her cheek.

"I know" Leilani said, looking over to see that Charlie was fast asleep in Jill's arms "I'm glad that the wedding went off without a hitch" Jill nodded, looking up to see Kris smiling at her.

"Me too. Are you two going to be alright while we're on our honeymoon?" Kris asked them. They smiled to each other, before turning and smiling at Kris.

"Mom, you're only going to be away for a week, and besides, you're only down the beach. We'll be fine" Leilani told her. Jill chuckled a bit, before smiling at her also.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for husband and wife to perform their first dance" Came a voice over the music. Kris made her way to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around Peter, as slow music played, and the newly weds danced in time to the music.

"Today was perfect" Peter told her, looking down to see her smiling up at him.

"Yeah, it really was" She replied. People began to flood the dance floor, but the happy couple were too entangled in each others arms that they didn't notice. Today was one of the happiest days of their lives, and they were glad that all of their family and friends were there to experience it. Jill and Leilani watched from their seats, afraid that the slightest movement would wake the babies up as they'd not long got to sleep. They smiled, seeing Kris finally happy, something that she never truly was before Peter became involved in her life, in their lives.

* * *

Everyone danced on, deep into the afternoon. Kris and Peter were saying their goodbyes, as they, along with Jill, Leilani and the twins were leaving. The guests were all given room keys upon entering, as Charlie knew that they would continue to drink until they were too inebriated to drive home. Kris and Peter were driven to a rented beach house further up the beach, while Jill drove Leilani and the twins home.

"I didn't realise dad could sing" Leilani told Jill, reminiscing on both Kris and Peter singing to each other. Jill smiled at her, she knew, obviously.

"He told me that he wanted to sing to Kris, and I suggested the song, which is what your mom told me that she wanted to sing at her wedding. She began rehearsing a few weeks ago, and because she is already a fantastic singer, it didn't take her long to have it down. Peter on the other hand, took a lot longer to teach, but it was more than worth it in the end. You, however, little missy, are in a league of your own. Where did you get all of your talent from, because it certainly wasn't from us" Jill laughed "I mean you are an absolutely amazing singer, and you are almost fluent in French, how did you get so good?"

"I guess it's just practice" Leilani said, shaking off the compliment as if it were nothing. Jill sighed, knowing that it was hard for Leilani to take a compliment.

"I hate to put a damper on things, but do you know if the angels caught the French guy yet?" Jill asked her, curious. It had been a few months since she had thought about him, or the case which almost lead to her losing her family, but one thing just felt out of place, and she was sure things weren't over.

"Not that I'm aware. I bet he's gone back to Canada or France by now though, I mean Alexia is gone, he has no one to work for now… right?" Leilani asked. Jill could only shrug her head in response. Something definitely didn't feel right, and not knowing where the French guy was only made it worse.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, hopefully I'll be able to update again tomorrow, I have something in mind for the next chapter.**_

Peter opened the door of the car, holding his hand out to help Kris out. She happily accepted it, smiling as their wedding rings clanged together. Once she was out, he picked her up, and carried her across the threshold of the beach house that they were staying in. Understanding what they both needed, Kris didn't mind as Peter carried her straight to the bedroom. They both emerged a few hours later, red faced and out of breath. Smiling at each other, they headed towards the kitchen, their previous excursions had left them both thirsty and hungry.

"Wow, that was … wow" Was all Peter could say about their activities. Kris smiled at him, before reaching into the now open fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. Peter turned the coffee machine on, before filling two cups with sugar and milk. He handed it back to Kris, who placed it back in the fridge. There was enough salad ingredients to make a salad, but as her hand moved towards the onion, her stomach moaned in protest. Peter giggled slightly, as his stomach made the same noise too.

"Junk food?" Kris asked him. In the Munroe household, junk food meant take out. Peter nodded. He walked over to the phone, which was in the living room, and phoned for pizza. He knew how much Kris loved pizza, and he knew how much the Munroes ate, so he ordered a large pizza. He walked over to Kris, who was leaning over the counter, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so glad that I met you" He said, smiling as Kris smiled at him, before he continued "Because you have made me the happiest man in the world" She turned around, in his arms, and tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"And you've made me the happiest woman" She said kissing him again. She looked down at her watch, noticing that it was 11 at night. She smiled, tiredly, before retreating into the living room and occupying half of the sofa. Peter finished making the coffee before joining her.

"Food should be here soon" Peter told her. They drank their coffee slowly, going over in their heads the events leading up to them being there. In just under a year, they had met, been engaged and now married, it would have happened sooner, had the kidnapping and getting shot not happened, but they were married now, and that's all that mattered.

"I know that we haven't really talked about this before, but, how do you feel about trying for a baby?" Kris asked him, nervously playing with her wedding ring. She looked up, when, after a few moments he still hadn't replied to her question. He sat, staring at her, a massive grin was plastered to his face "What?" Kris asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I was working up the courage to ask you that question myself" He told her, causing her to stop fiddling, and to smile at him. She moved closer to him, as he held his arm out, inviting her into it "It's the logical next step for us to take, and although I call Leilani my daughter, and treat her like my daughter, she's not mine. It doesn't mean that I don't want her, it just means that I want my own…our own child" He told her. Kris looked up at him.

"I would love nothing more than to give you that child" She told him, smiling. He leant down, capturing her lips with his own. The doorbell rung, though, before anything else could happen. Kris moved forwards, allowing Peter to slip his arm out from around her, and get up to answer it. It was the pizza guy. Peter took the big box off the younger man, and gave him money, before closing the door. He turned around, to see that Kris was staring at him, open mouthed, almost salivating. He smiled, before carrying the box into the kitchen. Kris was following him, her feel barely touching the floor, as her nose led her to the food. They ate, in blissful silence, realising what had to happen in order for a baby to be made. They smiled, knowing that making a baby was going to be both fun, and stressful at the same time. They finished the pizza in 10 minutes flat, and hurried off to the bedroom, allowing the baby making session to commence.

* * *

Jill, Leilani and the twins got home about a half hour after leaving. The twins were still fast asleep, thank god, so they were put into their cribs as soon as they were carried into the house, allowing Jill and Leilani to spend some time together. Kris, the most mature out of the Munroes, but by no means mature compared to everyone else, was gone, allowing Jill and Leilani to do what they wanted. The sofa looked inviting to both Munroes, and not really being people to pass up on invitations, they flopped down onto the sofa, truly exhausted.

"That was a really nice ceremony" Leilani told Jill, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, it really was. I'm surprised that the twins slept through it" Jill said, squirming a bit, trying to get into a comfy position.

"I know, typical isn't it, when you want them to get to sleep they don't. god, I have years of this yet" Leilani said, burying her head in her hands.

"We have years of this" Jill said, taking hold of one of Leilani's hands "I intend to be there with you, every step of the way. I told you before, and I'm telling you now, I'm not going anywhere" Jill told her.

"You have already given up your racing career because of me, I don't want you to have to give anything else up Jill. You deserve a life too" Leilani told her.

"This is my life Leilani, you girls are my life. To tell you the truth, I missed being an angel. Quitting my racing career was probably one of the best decisions I have ever made. You couldn't help what happened to you, but I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you, and I'm not about to start now, so shut up and put some TV on" Jill told her, smiling at the younger Munroe. Leilani smiled, before putting the TV on. Luckily for them, they were just in time to watch one of their favourite shows, _Criminal Minds_.

"I can't believe that they have fired the woman who plays JJ. I mean, she has had the least amount of things happen to her. Gideon's girlfriend was killed, he had a few enemies who wanted him dead, like Frank, who came back twice. Hotch's wife was killed, and he was targeted by Foyet, and he was held hostage with Reid. Don't even get me started on Reid. The only things which have happened to JJ are; she had a baby and she was knocked out. She was my favourite character" Leilani said, ranting about the downfall of what used to be a good show. Without JJ, all of the Munroes, Peter included, decided that they weren't going to watch.

"I know, your mom and I were saying the same thing the other day. It's just not going to be the same without her. Change channel" Jill told her, frustrated at the network's decision. Another of their favourite shows was on, _Smallville, _to which they had nothing bad to say about. The show was just where it was meant to be, with the characters where they were meant to be too.

"Now this is a good show" Leilani said, pointing at the TV to emphasize her point.

"Yep, there isn't a single bad thing that I could say about this" Jill said, smiling as the show's theme tune started, silencing all Munroes. Once the show had finished, both Jill and Leilani stood up from their position on the couch, yawned, stretched, and after saying their goodnights to each other, retreated into their own bedrooms.

* * *

Morning rolled by quickly, for everyone. Kris and Peter had fallen to sleep at about 1 in the morning, and Leilani and Jill had fallen to sleep by about 11. Jill and Leilani both woke up at about the same time. They both managed to eat some breakfast before the babies woke up, crying for their momma. Leilani prepared two bottles, before leaving Jill alone at the table.

"Hey little buddies, momma's here now" She said, soothingly, as she approached the cribs. Farrah's face was bright red, her mouth was open, and her thumb was rested on the edge of her lip. Charlie was in a similar position. His legs were kicking frantically, knowing what Leilani had brought into the room with her, even though he hadn't actually seen the bottles that she was holding. The twins were strong enough to hold their own bottles, so she uncapped them and passed one to either child, smiling as their legs kicked, and their arms flailed, upon seeing the bottles, and the contents. Leilani smiled at her children, realising what she was in for, as both of them had inherited the hunger, as well as the blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She sat on the rocking chair, waiting for them to finish their bottles. She looked at them, after five minutes, to see Charlie playing with his feet, poking his toes and laughing at himself. Farrah was playing with her hair, smiling, almost laughing, as a single curl wrapped itself around her tiny finger, and refused to come unstuck, as she licked at it, trying to remove it. Leilani poked her head out of the room, whispering for Jill to come and have a look. Jill got up off her chair and crept into the bedroom.

"They are just the cutest" Jill whispered to her. Leilani nodded at her "Do you want some help getting them dressed?" Leilani nodded at her again. She reached in and picked Farrah up, watching as Jill did the same to Charlie. The babies' diapers were changed, and they were dressed in under 10 minutes, which really was a miracle, as the babies never wanted to get dressed.

"I thought I'd take them on the beach today, if you'd like to join us" Leilani told her. Jill gave her an approving nod, smiling at how much time they would get to spend with each other while Kris and Peter was out of the house.

"Sounds good, why don't you go and get dressed, while I make a picnic" Jill told her. Leilani smiled, gave her babies a kiss, grabbed some clothes and left the room. Once they were dressed, and the picnic was made, they placed the babies in their car seats, and carried them onto the beach. It wasn't a busy day, so the older Munroes watched as Farrah and Charlie fought over the same pile of sand. Charlie screamed, as he grabbed Farrah's hand and pulled it into his mouth, as if trying to bite it, without actually having teeth. Farrah screamed, before pulling on Charlie's blonde hair, causing him to let go. They only fought for a few minutes, before they noticed that the pile of sand was now two piles of sand. They wriggled away from each other, before playing with the sand.

"This really is the life" Jill said, before relaxing on the sand.


	32. Tears of an angel

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, between finishing the last chapter and now, life hasn**__**'**__**t exactly gone the way I had planned it. In fact, it has gone almost the opposite, but I**__**'**__**m all good now .This is regrettably the last chapter, but I have another fic in mind, so keep your eyes out. Be warned, I'm feeling very evil ! Hope you enjoy **_

"Home sweet home" Kris said, stepping into her own home for the first time in a week. The honeymoon was officially over now, and both Peter and Kris were brought sharply back to the real world. The first thing both of them heard, or more like the only thing they heard, was the babies crying, screaming for attention, which neither Jill's nor Leilani's presence could provide them. Red faced and frantically flailing, the babies screamed until they could scream no more. As Kris and Peter entered the room, the babies stopped screaming and fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Now that's something I didn't miss" Kris said, making her presence known. Jill turned and smiled, pulling Kris into a hug, welcoming her back to civilisation. Kris happily accepted her hug, even though they were as close as sisters could get, there were still moments where the closeness just didn't seem enough for the two older Munroes. No matter how much they talked, or how unhappy they got, a warm hug made everything better, made them feel even closer, solidifying their bond as both sister, and best friend. While the sisters stayed locked in their hug, Peter walked up to Leilani, who was looking at her babies, watching as their chests gently rose and fell with every intake of breath. She smiled slightly at how perfect they were, but her smile didn't quite reach her ears, something wasn't perfect. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled down on her.

"So… did you guys have fun?" Jill asked, finally breaking out of the hug. Peter and Kris smiled mischievously at each other, before nodding "What did you get up to?" Jill asked, but before either Kris or Peter could reply she realised her mistake "Eew… I didn't mean that" Jill said, warning them to stay away from one aspect of their honeymoon.

"Aaw, but it was so fun" Peter said, smiling at Kris, who giggled in return.

"You two are just sick" Leilani said, before walking out of her bedroom, leaving everyone else behind. They exchanged confused looks, before telling Jill, in great detail, the whole lot of noting they got up to on their honeymoon. Leilani sat on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen before her. She knew what she had to do, she understood why she had to do it, but she just wasn't sure that she could actually go through with it. Peter joined her a few minutes later, leaving the sisters to gossip between themselves.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her knee. She looked at his hand for a few seconds, before meeting him, eye for eye.

"Nothing daddy, I'm just thinking" She told him, smiling slightly at him. She leaned into him, her head resting on his broad chest. He brought an arm up and wrapped it round her shoulder, securing her in place.

"About?" He asked her, prompting her to continue.

"Nothing in particular really" She replied. She felt his body shake slightly as he nodded in response, and closed her eyes, the comfort of his warm body finally allowing her to give in to her exhaustion. Kris and Jill walked out of Leilani's room, laughing about something. They both walked over to the sofa, prepared to sit down on it, but stopped as they saw Peter and Leilani.

"She asleep?" Peter asked, looking up at the girls. Kris nodded, smiling at the sight of her sleeping daughter.

"Poor thing, those babies have kept her awake every night" Jill said, smiling too.

"Bless her. Honey, are you ok carrying her to bed?" Kris asked him. He nodded, and gently removed himself from beneath Leilani's sleeping form, before picking her up. Kris kissed her daughter on the head before Peter carried her to bed. Kris and Jill sat on the now unoccupied sofa, and continued with the conversation they were having in Leilani's room. Peter soon joined them, and within minutes, all adults were talking about the same topic : Honeymoon activities, which caused a few gasps from Jill, and many laughs from the newly wed couple. The day went by quick, Kris and Peter kept Jill entertained with various stories, and Leilani and the children thankfully stayed asleep. Kris, Jill and Peter all went to bed at around 9, all with the intention of getting up early to go to work again.

* * *

Kris woke up, expecting to hear babies screaming, which was usually the tell tale sign that she wasn't still asleep, but instead, this morning there was silence. Peter had already gone to work, and she knew that if she didn't wake Jill and Leilani up, they'd never get to work on time. The lack of noise was oddly haunting, her brain couldn't understand why there wasn't any noise. The twins were usually the first to wake, their screams providing the right amount of annoyance to wake the elder Munroes up, but not today. She walked down the hall to wake Jill up, but surprisingly, the eldest Munroe sister was already sitting up in bed, her face portraying the same level of confusion that she herself felt. Together, they ventured the few steps down the hall to Leilani's room, and knocked on the closed door. There was no response from inside, only a quiet echo, as the sound of the knock reverberated round the room. Kris opened the door slowly, and stepped into the dark room. The shades were closed, providing the room with a blanket of shadow, concealing everything from sight. Jill reached out and turned on the light, not expecting what she saw before her, or more importantly, didn't see. The cribs, the place where two bundles of joy usually lay, totally entranced by the stars on the ceiling, were empty, devoid of both toys and children. The bed was empty too, the blanket was neat and straight, the pillows well organised and unoccupied. The wardrobe was the same, no dresses were hung precariously at the back, no tops littered the floor of the wooden structure, no baby clothes were folded neatly in two separate piles according to gender. Both mother and children were gone. The car seats were missing, as was Leilani's car. Kris, confused, cast her gaze to the immaculately made bed, and saw what she hoped wouldn't be there, a cell phone and three letters, one addressed to Mom, one addressed to Jill and one addressed to Angels. Kris and Jill sat on the bed, and opened their letters.

* * *

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you're wondering what is happening, and to be honest with you I don't know. I can't tell you where I'm going, because you'll come and find me, and I really can't handle that. Just know that I love you, and so do the twins. I didn't do this to hurt you, I just need time to myself, after everything that has happened over the past few years I think it will be best. I don't know how long I'll be away, or if I'll ever return, but if I don't, I want you know that I'll be safe. You know, some say that all things happen for a reason, and I believe them, I mean if it weren't for Tony Cole, I wouldn't have two adorable children. I want to thank you for being there for me through everything. It can't have been easy for you, seeing me injured more than once, and to be honest with you, I'm surprised that you haven't gone insane, but I know that it made us stronger, both as individuals and a family. I'm glad you met Peter, he's been the best dad I could ever ask for, and I know he will help you through this, you just need to let him. No more being stubborn, like Jill, I don't expect you to forgive me, but don't forget me. I'm not trying to hurt you, but me and the babies can't rely on you all of the time. The house isn't big enough for us all, nor is there enough patience for you to be dealing with us all, so I thought that it would be best for us to leave now. I know that family brings out the best, and the worst in people, and I can honestly say that I have never seen a bad side to you, you're the best mom in the world, and you know that, I'm just sorry I had to leave like this. Please don't try to find me, I learnt how to hide from the best. I hope that you and Peter are happy together, and if I don't return, I'll make sure that the twins come and find you when they're old enough. I'm sorry about this mom. _

_Love you always and forever_

_Leilani_

_

* * *

_

Kris read the letter, keeping her emotions in check, until she had finished, before she succumbed to the tears. She collapsed onto Leilani's bed, holding the letter to her chest, as if it were the last piece left of Leilani, her absent daughter. She looked at Jill who was reading her own letter.

* * *

_Dear Aunt Jill, _

_I know you don't understand why I have done this, or why I couldn't have just talked to you about it, but the truth is I didn't want to burden you with it. I honestly felt like I wasn't welcome there anymore, nor were my children. I know that they cry a lot, and are very loud, but I can't help that, they only want me some times. I'm not saying that that is the reason that I'm leaving, I just feel like it would be good for everyone if we go away for a while. I want to thank you for all that you have done, I honestly don't feel like I could have got through it without you, or mom. Don't tell her, but there were things I told you that I wouldn't dream of telling her. I want to thank you for being there for her, holding her as she cried, comforting her as she worried, you were our rock, and for that I'm eternally grateful. Do me a favor, look after her for me. I know the next couple of months are going to be hard for her, but if anyone can help her, it's you. I'm blessed to have had so many great times with you, you're like my best friend, the one who I can always count on, the one who understands me, and hopefully in time you will understand why I have done this. I don't know when I'll be back, or if I ever will, but know that I love you, and I always will. Don't forget to look after her for me._

_Love you always and forever_

_Leilani_

_

* * *

_

Jill cried hard, as she too lay back on the bed and re read the letter. Leilani was right, she didn't understand what was happening, nor did she want to, she just wanted to find her. The girls managed to get to the office, and gave the angels their letter to read.

* * *

_Dear Angels, _

_I have left my cell phone at home, and have disabled the tracker in my car so there is no way to trace me. I don't know when I'll be back, so I want to take this opportunity to thank you for being there for both me and my family. I felt like I could rely on you for everything. I want to thank you for making me feel so welcome, especially after I became an angel. I know you don't really feel like doing me any favors at the moment, but I need you to look after mom and Jill for me. I'm not doing this to hurt them, but I don't think that they'll see it that way. Me and the twins need some time by ourselves. I need to bond with my babies, and I can't do that at home. I'm sorry for doing this, but it's important, and I hope that, in time, you will understand that. I f it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't be the same person I am today, I wouldn't have the courage to do what was necessary, so thank you. I have to go now, but not before saying that I love you, and that you truly are angels, my angels._

_Love you always and forever_

_Leilani._

_

* * *

_

The grief stricken angels looked at the Munroes, who were crying again. No one knew what to say. The office remained silent for some time, allowing for the news to finally sink in.

"It's over" Kris finally said. Everyone looked at her in confusion "She's gone, my baby is gone"

* * *

_ Cover my eyes_

_ Cover my ears_

_ Tell me these words are a lie  
_


End file.
